¿Bailamos?
by Kyoko-4ever
Summary: El capitan de un equipo de baloncesto, acaban de terminar un gran partido, regresa a casa. Una mirada cruzada desde una ventana le hará apuntarse a una escuela de baile de salón. ¿capitan del equipo de baloncesto aprendiendo a bailar? Si, nuevo cap up!
1. Dance School

**Hola a todos!!! Bueno y soy yo de nuevo Kyoko!! Y vengo con otro "mini-fic" bueno aunque este no será un one-shot, será otro fic que supongo solo tendrá unos tres o cuatro caps, no creo que más. **

**Bueno el título es "¿Bailamos?" así que sopongo que algunos deben de pensar de que va a tratar. Este fic no es idea original mia, ya que me ido basando en algunas pelis y otras que he vsto estos días y me puesto a pensar y he decidido escribirlas aquí. Así que el resultado de esto es este fic, una mescla de muchas cosas. Espero que les guste y les paresca interesante. **

**Grácias a los que hayan leído mis otros fics y a los que leen "La profesía" de verdad muchas grácias y espero les guste!! **

**Espero sus reviews!**

* * *

1. Dance School

Sólo quedan tres minutos para que termine el partido de baloncesto- Dice animadamente el comentarista. -Estamos en el último partido para elegir el equipo que representará a nuestro instituto en el torneo de baloncesto este año- Sigue comentando. -Los dos equipos han hecho un buen partido Los "Seiyun" combatiendo con los "Charmon" el partido está muy igualado 78 - 82.- Comenta el hombre. Es verdad nosotros vamos perdiendo de cuatro puntos, solo quedan tres minutos, necesitamos remontar o ya podemos olvidarnos de nuestra participación en el torneo internacional. Nuestro entrenador acaba de pedir tiempo muerto, necesitamos un cambio de estratégia.

-¡Takaishi, Takaishi!- Me chilla el entrenador. Me he quedado pensando y no le estaba escuchando. -¿En dónde tenías la mente?- Me pregunta. Le miro directamente.

-Perdone- Digo yo.

-No te despistes Takaishi eres nuestro mejor jugador- Me dice el entrenador mientras mis compñaeros me dan algunas palmadas en la espalda. Aunque no me gusta decir lo bueno que soy en algo debo admitir que el baloncesto no sé me da nada mal. A pesar de mi considerada altura juego como base en nuestro equipo, además soy el capitán... -Entonces, ellos harán un saque desde la esquina rápidamente debemos robarles el balón y necesitamos dos canastras. Así que enseguida que tengais el balón pasadselo a Takaishi- Dice el entrenador. Es decir todo está en mis manos, en mi puntería. Bueno, la verdad soy bastante bueno en esto de lanzar, espero no fallar, debo tener esperanzas en que ganaremos. -Entonces ¿listos?- Nos pregunta nuestro entrenador sonriéndonos pícaramente. Nos miramos, me miran a mí.

-Vamos chicos ¡Vamos a ganar!- Digo yo. Alguien tiene que animar al equipo ¿y quién más que su capitán?.

-¡Sí!- Dicen todos mis compañeros de equipo. Así que cinco miembros de mi equipo, incluido yo, todos vestidos de rojo, salimos a la pista. Tenemos que ganar.

-¡Que siga el partido!- Dice el arbitro antes de hacer sonar su silbato. Después del pitido uno de nuestros contrincantes pone en marcha el balón pasandole a su compañero. ¡Vamos, no podemos perder tiempo! Veo como nuestro contrincantes se van pazando el balón sin necesidad de ir a meter una canastra, solo intentan perder el tiempo. Vamos. ¡Bravo! Uno de mis compañeros ha conseguido robarle el balón y , como nuestro entrenador ha dicho, inmediatamente me la pasa a mí.

-Vamos Takaishi- Me dice mi compañero. Tomo el balón entre mis manos y empiezo a correr, haciendo saltar el balón, hacia la canastra contraria. Solo me encuentro a un contrincante, sonrio maliciosamente, y hago rebotar el balón por debajo de sus piernas, el pobre chaval se ha quedado muy sorprendido y no me siga. Oigo la ovación de público, algunos aplaudiendo, otros silbando y los demás gritando mi nombre. Me acerco a la canastra, no hay nadie para defenderla, solamente yo y el balón. Lanzo el balón con suavidad, haciendo que rebote en el cuadro para terminar metiendose por el aro. ¡Canastra! El árbitro pita que es válida. Me agacho a recoger el balón y se lo paso a un contrincante.

-¡Bravo Takaishi!- Dice mi entrenador desde la banda. Mis compañeros me miran sonriendo. Y el público aclama. Hemos conseguido dos puntos más ahora solo tenemos que hacer tres puntos... -A defender- Ogio que chilla mi entrenador, volteo la mirada, los del otro equipo ya han puesto el balón en movimiento. ¡Y está vez van a por canastra! Rápidamente corro a defender, pero los del equipo contrario ya han superado mi posición.

-Detenedlos- Les grito a mis compañeros. El chico corpulento del otro equipo acaba de intentar hacer la misma hazaña que yo, pasar por debajo de las piernas del contrario...¡no lo consigue! Bién Joan ha conseguido el balón.

-Corre takeru- Dice mientras me lo lanza.

-¡Sí! El Seiyun ha recuperado el balon mediante Joan Heison y este se la pasa al capitán Takeru Takaishi. ¿Que hará nuestro capitán?- Dice el comentarista, yo empiezo a correr. -Esperemos que nuestro capitán tenga tiempo solo quedan 15 segundos para que suene el pitido final.- ¿!15 segundos? Tengo que llegar. -Ah, un contrincante delante del muchacho esto va mal, y es el corpulento de Samor Kein, oh ¡eso es falta!- Me agacho mientras me sostengo la zona de las costillas, ese matón de Samor me ha metido un codazo en toda regla. ¡Dios! Suerte que el arbitro lo ha visto y a pitado falta.

-Takeru- Dicen mis compañeros acercándose a mi, que me encuentro agachado en el suelo.

-¡Oh no Takaishi!- Dice mi entrenador, preocupado por una posible lesión. -Traed el botiquín- Llama el entrenador. Al oir eso me incorporo, me duele bastante pero ahora no pienso abandonar el pártido.

-No se preocupe entrenador- Digo yo llamándo a mi entrenador. Este se acerca a mí.

-¿Seguro¿Estás bien?- Me pregunta él.

-Si, solo ha sido un golpe- Digo yo mientrás me froto con la mano la zona dolida.

-¿Puede continuar?- Pregunta el árbitro con el balón en la mano.

-Sí, por supuesto- Le digo yo. El entrenador me observa con el seño fruncido yo le miro fijamente con mis ojos azules. Luego da media vuelta y vuelve al banquillo. -Aquí tiene- Dice el árbitro ofrciéndome el balón- Dos tiros libres- Dice gritando.

-Parece que no ha sido nada grave y Takaishi va a tirar los dos tiros libres- Dice el comentarista. Me acerco a la raya desde donde debo tirar, hago rebotar el balón en el suelo, lo hago rodar en mis manos y lo lanzo. -Y... ¡encesta! 81-82- Dice el comentarista. Necesitamos una canastra de doble punto... Miro a Joan y le hago nuestra señal. Sé lo que debo hacer. -Takaishi lanza y...¡falla! El balón rebota y es Joan quien coge el rebote como si lo hubiese estado esperándo, vaya Heison salta y... ¡encestaaa! Nueva canastra del Seiyun- Dice el comentarista.

-Bién hecho Joan- Dicen mis compañeros. Joan se acerca a mi.

-Buen fallo Takeru- Dice mientras nuestras manos chocan, todo ha salido como planeamos. El otro equipo pone en ,marcha el balón pero el árbitro pita el final del partido. ¡Lo hemos conseguido¡Hemos ganado¡Torneo internacional allá vamos!

-Y...¡El seiyun se clasifica!- Dice el comentarista. -Grácias a nuestros jugadores...- Siga hablando mientras nosotros nos reunimos con nuestro entrenador.

-¡Bién hecho muchachos!- Dice el entrenador. -¡Vamos al torneo!- Dice animadamente. Nosotros nos abrazamos de la alegría. Lo hemos conseguido. -A las duchas- Dice el entrenador. Cada uno recogemos nuestras cosas. Y salimos hacia la ducha. Después de una buena ducha nos vestimos. Me miro al espejo mientras revuelvo un poco mi pelo, entonces salgo del vestuario y empiezo a andar.

-¡Tk!- Dice una voz a mi espalda. Me giro y me encuentro cara a cara con mi hermano mayor.

-Hola Matt- Digo yo abrazandole.

-¡Que partido!- Dice emocionado. -Lo habeis hecho muy bien- Dice Yamato, o como le gusta que le llamen "Matt".

-¡Bah! Ha sido fácil- Digo yo mientras empezamos a andar.

-¿Fácil? Si casi os ganan, además del codazo que te ha metido ese- Me dice mi hermano. -¿Como estás?

-Bah, no es nada- Digo yo.

-¿seguro?- Dice mi hermano. El siempre ha sido así, muy sobreprotector conmigo, eso es por la separación de nuestros padres. Nuestros padres están separados y por ello, las pocas veces que estoy con mi hermano, el siempre intenta protegerme, aunque ya tenga 16 años.

-Si, no te preocupes- Digo yo. Acabamos de salir al exterior, ya está anocheciendo, deben ser las seis o algo así. Nos dirigimos a la estación de buses, mi hermano desea acompañarme hasta allí. Como yo vivo con mi madre y mi hermano con mi padre nuestras casas són distintas. Mi hermano vive aquí en Odaiba, pero yo vivo a una ciudad que está sólo a unos cuatro o cinco quilómetros, por eso vengo al instituto de Odaiba, así poder estar con mi hermano. LLegamos a la parada del bus.

-Oye¿no quieres que te acompañe hasta casa?- Dice mi hermano. El bus acaba de llegar, recogo mi maleta del suelo y le miro.

-No importa Matt, creo que puedo llegar solito a casa- Digo mientras rio, el me sonrie igual. Así que, después de despedirnos subo al bus. Este empieza a partir, desde mi sitio me despido con mi mano de Matt y murmuro un "hasta mañana", despué sólo veo como él se va haciendo más pequeño de cada vez. Durante el trayecto en bus me dedico a escuchar música, igual no tengo nada mejor que hacer. Después de unos diez minutos he llegado a mi parada, me bajo del bus y pago al conductor. Salgo de allí y empiezo a andar, me queda un poco de camino antes de llegar a casa. Voy a andando en el silencio de las calles de mi pequeño pueblo. Volteo una esquina y empiezo a oir música, y no es música de mi MP3, es música de baile. Levanto la cabeza y a lo lejor veo un cartel pequeñito de color lila con unas letras amarillas con fluorescente, que dicen "Dance School" "Escuela de Baile". Al lado del cartel hay una pequeña ventana allí veo a alguien, se esta asomando. Es una muchacha, supongo que de mi edad, lleva el pelo suelto y largo de un color castaño, tiene una sonrisa puesta en su rostro y se mueve contínuamente. Acaba de dar la vuelta, veo que está agarrada a un muchacho, están bailando. Me fijo en el rostro de la chica, en él sus ojos como rubies birllan, demostrándo felicidad y...libertad. Me quedo embobado con esos ojos así que lentamente me voy acercándo a ese local, me detengo delante de la puerta. Es una puerta de color marrón un poco vieja, delante de ella hay tres escalones. ¿Pero que estoy haciendo¿Que hago allí plantado?

-Hola- Dice una voz a mi derecha, la voz me ha sorprendido. Giro mi cabeza y me encuntro con una chica, dos años más grande que yo. Lleva el pelo largo y castaño y sus ojos són de color miel, esa chica me resulta algo familiar. ¿Qué haces aquí plantado?- Me pregunta. ¡Vaya, la misma pregunta que me hago yo!

-Ah, pues yo...- Digo algo rojo.

-¿Quieres entrar?- Me pregunta la muchacha. Asiento levemente con la cabeza. -Pues entremos- Dice ella amablemente mientras me toma de la mano. Los dos entrámos en la casa-local y subimos unas escaleras hasta el primer piso. Allí hay una puerta con un gran ventanal, la chica toca la puerta y luego la abre suavmente.

-Buenas tardes- Dice ella.

-Buenas tardes Mimi- Dice una mujer, bastante mayor, que se acerca a nostros. -¡Oh! Llevas un acompañante- Dice la mujer.

-Sí Madame Marie- Dice Mimi. -Este chico estaba plantado delante del portal- Dice mientras suelta una risita.

-oh ya veo- Dice la mujer mientras se acerca a mi. -Un joven muy apuesto- Dice ella mientras me observa. -Alto, fuerte, guapo, galan- Dice ella mientras mis mejillas adquieren un tono rojizo. Miro a mi alrededor. Delante de mí hay una pista de baile, lo suficiente grande para que bailen unas cuatro parejas, calculo yo.

-¿Quieres aprender a bailar?- Me pregunta Mimi. No le contesto, miro a mi alrededor, luego miro a Mimi y a la señora y después a una muchachita que entra por la puerta que está a un lado de la pista. ¡Es la misma chica que vi en la ventana! Lugo vuelvo a mirar a Mimi.

-De acuerdo- Digo yo. -Pero no tengo ni idea- Digo algo cortado.

-Bah, eso no importa, para eso están las escuelas, para aprender- Mimi parece una muchacha muy simpática. Mira nosotras te enseñaremos, además de que viene más gente a bailar. -¡Apúntate!- Me dice. Yo vuelvo a sonreir.

-Está bién¿dónde debo apuntarme?- Pregunto. Madame Marie coge un bloc y un bolígrafo que tenía en una mesita y me sonrie.

-Hay un grupo que empieza desde cero, te apuntaras a ese grupo- Dice ella mientras anota unas cosas. yo solo asineto. -¿Cómo te llamas?- M pregunta.

-Takeru, Takeru Takaishi- Digo yo.

-Takaishi...me suena de algo- Dice Mimi algo pensativa yo solo muevo los hombros.

-Bueno entonces, vendrás a aprender los martes y jueves- Dice ella. -A las siete- Dice de nuevo. Yo asiento.

-¡Oh¡Hikari!- Dice Madame Marie mientras saluda a la chica que ha llegado antes. -¿porqué no me has dicho que ya habías vuelto?- Dice ella.

-Es que estabais hablando...no quise interumpir- Dice la muchca, de nombre Hikari.

-Ah, si si- Dice Madame. -Este nuevo alumno Takeru ¿cierto?- Dice Madame.

-Sí, así es- Diho yo mientras hago una leve reveréncia hacia Hikari. -Soy takeru takaishi.

-Encantada, mi nombre es Hikari Yagami- Dice ella acercándose a mí. De cerca contemplo sus ojos y me quedo perdido en ellos, son unos brillantes ojos color rubí.

-Me alegro de conocerte- Digo yo. Luego me dirijo a la puerta de salida.

-¡Espera¿Dónde vas?- Me pregunta Mimi. -Hoy es martes- Dice ella. ¡Es verdad! Hemos jugado un partido el martes porque las clasificaciones debían estar para la semana que viene. -Asi que quédate, empezamos ahora- Dice ella. Cuando termina de hablar aparecen dos muchachos cogidos de la mano por la puerta.

-Buenas tardes- Saluda la muchacha, tiene el cabello lila y unos ojos rojizos. Su acompañante inclina un poco la cabeza. Es un chico de cabello oscuro y ojos azules.

-Miyako- Dice Hikari saludandole. -Hola Miyako, hola Ken- Dice saludando a ambos. Los dos deben ser un año mayores que yo.

-Hola Hikari- Dice Miyako. -Vamos entremos, tu también Codi- Dice Miyako. De detrás de ella aparece un muchacho con el cabello corto color marrón y ojos verdosos, es un chico bajito.

-Bienvenidos- Dice Madame Marie. -Vamos a empezar con las lecciones de baile- Dice ella. -así que coged pareja- Dice Madame. Me quedo parado sin moverme. Miyako y ese tal Ken se han cogido de la mano acercándose a Madame.

-Bueno Takeru ¿quieres que sea tu pareja?- Me pregunta Mimi. Yo asiento con la cabeza. -Bien- Dice ella. Luego miro a Hikari, esta hablando con Codi. Luego se marcha por la puerta de donde ha venido y vuelve a entrar seguida de una muchacha de la misma edad de Codi.

-Codi, te presento a Suchon- Dice ella presentando a la niñita. -¿Quieres que sea tu pareja?- Le pregunta.

-Claro- Dice Codi cogiendo la mano de la chica.

-Bien- Dice Hikari. -Madame Marie, voy a seguir practicando con Robert- Dice Hikari marchándose por la puerta. ¿Robert¿quién es ese?

-Bueno muchachos, lo primero del baile es...- Después de una hora aprendiendo la base del blus la clase ha terminado. Y me despido de mis nuevos compñaeros. Durante la clase nos hemos conocido un poco más.

-Adiós Ken, Miyako, Codi- Digo yo. -Adios Mimi- Le digo a mi "pareja" -As sido muy simpática conmigo.- Le digo ella me sonrie. -¡Nos vemos el jueves!- Digo yo. Abandono por fin el edificio... ¿que ha sido todo eso¿Clases de baile de salón¿Yo¡Pero que he hecho! Confundido hecho a correr hacia mi casa. Llego en dos minutos, subo a mi piso y toco la puerta. Mi madre me abre, viendo su cara, dedusco que está algo enfadada.

-Takeru Takaishi ¿estas son horas de llegar a casa? Ha llamado tu hermano hace media hora y dice que llegaste al bus a eso de las 6:30 ¿como tardas tanto?- Me pregunta ella. Igual que mi hermano, mi madre es algo sobreprotectora.

-Lo siento, me enrede conociendo unso amigos nuevos- Digo yo. Me meto en mi habitación y dejo la mochila. ¡Me acabo de apuntar a clases de baile!

* * *

**Bueno aquí está el primer cap!! **

**Como ven el protagonista es takeru Takaishi (adoro a este chico) que tiene unos 16 años, desde este punto ya pueden imaginarse la edad de los demás. **

**Aún no he desvelado la pareja de este fic, aunque los que me conocen supongo que ya deben saberla...soy tan evidente!!! Jeje **

**Quiero saber su opinión y sino me llegan reviews...supongo no la seguirá porque la he subido como en "practicas" porque además acabo de terminar este cap. hace 5 min así que no se a donde va a terminar este fic!! **

**ATTE: Su amiga-escritora Kyoko**


	2. Blues

**¡Soy una maquina¿que os parece? El fic lo empezé ayer y hoy ya publico el seguno cap!! Esto es grácias a los cinco reviews que he recibido en un solo dia. Muchas grácias, de verdad se lo agradesco. **

**Me alegro de que la história les guste, pero... ¿están tan seguros de que esta historia va a terminar en takari? jeje todos me han dicho que así es, dejenme dudarlo. **

**Queiero agradecer los reviews a: **

**Girl takari 93: Grácias, grácias por tu comentario. Espero te guste la historia. Y, aja, un tal Robert con Hikari, tendrás que esperar para saber para que practican esos dos. **

**Chikage SP: Me alegra que te guste. Grácias por tus comentarios. Espero sigas leyendo**

**Alde-gracie: Yo vi la peli 5min antes de escribir el fic, asi que puedes adivinar porque lo hice. La peli me gusto bastante y me baso en ella, pero decirte que no todo va a ser igual, he cambiado varias cosas. Sigue leyendo!**

**L.I.T: Estás muy confiada en que será takari eh? Jeje bueno yo ya tengo las parejas en mente... y espero sean de tu agrado. La edad de los personajes que han salido es - Takeru, Hikari, ken y miyako 16 años; Yamato 18 años; Mimi 17 años; Codi y Suchon 14 años. Creo que por ahora solo han salido estos... y bueno si sale otro te puedes imaginar la edad. La edad de Madame Marie mejor no la digo, solo digo que es vieja ;)**

**Puasluoma: thank you for read the fic!! I hope you like it. **

* * *

2. BLUES

¡Dios! Aún no puedo creerme lo que hice ayer. Voy y me apunto a clases de baile¡ala! Pero si estamos empezando el torneo internacional de baloncesto, además del colegio, amigos... no tengo tiempo para perder en esta clase de cosas. Bueno mañana iré a la clase y me inventaré una excusa, así supongo me libraré de las clases...

-Takeru, hora de marchar- Dice mi madre. Ya me he terminado de vestir y estoy listo para ir a clase. -Vamos, cielo, o perderás el bus- Repite mi madre. Cojo mi maleta y voy hacia la puerta de entrada de mi casa.

-Adios mama- Digo yo mientras la abro.

-Adios, vuelve pronto- Dice ella. Asiento con la cabeza y me despido con la mano. Salgo a la calle y ando a la estación de bus, como siempre. Voy pasando por las calles, acabo de llegar al local de ayer. Miro la entrada, está cerrada, normal aún es muy temprano. La ventana también está cerrada, bueno es normal...no esperaba que hubiera nadie a esas horas. Miro mi reloj de pulsera, mejor me doy prisa sino quiero perder el bus. ¡He llegado a tiempo! Allí está el bus, me subo en el y me recuesto en la silla. Al llegar me bajo de la estación y voy camino a mi instituto.

Por fin he llegado, en la entrada veo a mi hermano. Esta apoyado en una de las columnas, hablando con una chica. Voy corriendo hacia él, a mis lados veo a chicos y chicas todos vestidos con el uniforme del colegio. Pantalones color marrón y camisa color crema, con corbata. Las chicas van con falda con los mismos tonos de colores. Me acerco a mi hermano, el me ve y me guiña un ojo.

-Bueno, Alis, ya hablaremos- Dice mi hermano a la muchacha, ella le sonrie y se marcha. -Hola hermanito- Me dice a mi, mientras se quita del todo la corbata.

-Hola Matt- Le digo yo. -¿Y esa chica?- Le pregunto mientras le sonrio pícaramente.

-Nada...otra chica más- Dice él mientras se encoge de hombros. -¿Que tal? Ayer te llamé pero mamá me dijo que aún no habías llegado. -Me comentó él. No sabía si explicarle lo de mi experiéncia en la escuela de baile. Sabía su reacción, empezaria a reirse... así que mejor no le comentaba nada, igual me iba a despuntar mañana.

-Ah si- Digo yo mientras me rasco la cabeza, pensando. -Fuí a dar una vuelta- Digo al fin.

-Ah si- Dice mi hermano y luego me da un suave codazo. -Y...¿tú solo?- Me pregunta.

-Eh...-Empiezo a ponerme rojo, odio esas insinuaciones de mi hermano. -Sí, fuí solo- Digo yo. Él no sé lo cree porque sigue sonriendo. Luego oigo la campana que indica el inicio de las clases.

-Oh vaya, a clases- Dice mi hermano. -¡Hasta después!- Dice él mientrás se marcha andando hacia el otro lado. Yo me despido de él y ando hacia mi salón de clases.

Después de pasarme unas tres horas encerrado en esa sala de verdad que agradezco al que inventó el recreo. Me he pasado tres horas haciendo matemáticas, geografía y después biologia. Suena aburrido ¿no? Salgo corriendo del aula, necesito relajación.

-¡Eh Takeru!- Dicen a mi espalda. Me giro y veo a Joan, mi mejor amigo. És un muchacho alto, igual que yo, de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color. Es un chico muy simpático y además juega al baloncesto conmigo. -Genial el partido ¿no?- Me pregunta el.

-Claro, estamos clasificados- Digo animadamente.

-Sí, y parece que eso nos ha hecho "populares"- Dice él.

-¿Cómo?- Pregunto sorprendido. Ya tengo bastante popularidad por ser rubio de ojos azules, por ser el hermano de Yamato Ishida, el chico más guapo del instituto, me bastaba con mi popularidad.

-Sí, verás, como nos hemos clasifícado para los internacionales nuestro equipo ha conseguido fama y con eso el instituto. Muchos de los chavales de aqui están muy contentos con nosotros. No me estrañaria ver gente que nos adore y nos pida autógrafos- Dice él mietnras sonrie. ¿Será eso cierto? -Bueno Tk, vamos a fuera- Me pide él. Ambos empezamos a andar hacia la salida que da al patio exterior. Cuando llegamos allí nos vamos a sentar debajo de un árbol. Joan se sienta y empieza a jugar con un pequeño balón que lleva en su bolsillo mientrás que yo me acomodo debajo del árbol. No hemos estado ni dos segundos tranquilos cuando hemos oido unas risitas. Volteamos a ver y encontramos a un grupo de chicas, que al ver como las mirámos se han puesto rojas. ¿Que querrán?

-Ehm...¿quereis algo?- Pregunto yo. Intentando no sonar descortés.

-¿Tú eres Takeru Takaishi?- Pregunta una. Parece la "líder" de las chicas. És una muchacha de pelo largo de color negro y ojos azules.

-Sí, soy yo- Digo.

-Ehm...nosotras...queríamos felicitarte, felicitaros por el partido de ayer- Dice la misma chica.

-Ah muchas grácias, nos encanta que os haya gustado- Digo con una sonrisa. -¿Cierto Joan?- Le pregunto a mi amigo. Que se ha quedado embobado mirándo a la chica de pelo de color negro, en verdad es muy guapa.

-Sí...sí- Dice él. Yo me rio por lo bajo. -Grácias- Dice.

-También conocemos tu nombre Joan Heison- Vuelve a decir la muchacha, mientrás las demás asienten. Eso hace que mi amigo se ponga aún más rojo.

-Bueno grácias- Digo yo. No sé que decirles más.

-Bueno, ya nos vamos- Dice la chica. -Adiós- Dice ella mientras las demas mueven la mano, aún rojas, luego todas las chicas se marchan.

-¡te lo dije¡Ahora somos populares!- Dice alegre Joan.

-Bueno, supongo... pero no importa que te pongas rojo- Le digo a mi amigo mientrás le sonrio pícaramente. El baja la cabeza.

-Era linda- Dice él.

-Vamos Joan- Digo mientras me rió. -A ver cuando te declaras- Le digo. -Anda vamos a clase- Me levanto y empiezo a andar hacia nuestra aula.

¡Por fin! Vaya día y no solo por las clases. ¡Era cierto lo que había dicho Joan! Nos hemos vuelto muy populares. Casi todo el rato en clase las chicas nos lanzaban miradas y reían entre ellas. Luego en los pasadison todos nos miraban y algunos chicos que no conocíamos de nada han venido a saludarnos y a comentarnos el partido. Además de que muchos otros nos han estado animando. Acabo de llegar al pasadiso de salida, mi hermano está allí.

-¿Nos vamos Tk?- Dice a manera de saludo. Asiento con la cabeza. -Oye, me he enterado de la gran popularidad que ha alcanzado el equipo- Dice él mientrás salimos del instituto.

-Sí, es verdad- Digo yo. -Parece que ahora que hemos conseguido pasar al torneo internacional la gente nos "admira" más- Digo yo.

-Bienvenido al mundo de la popularidad- Me dice mi hermano dándome un puñetazo en la espalda. -ya verás hermanito, es algo duro, pero con mi ayuda serás un experto- Dice mientras sonrie.

-Seguro...- Digo yo.

-Ah y además- Dice mi hermano mientrás me da un codazo leve en las costillas. -Teneis un grupo de animadores- Dice él.

-¿qué?- Salto de repente. -¿Animadoras? De esas que empiezan a bailar con los pompones- Digo bastante sorprendido.

-Ajá- Dice Yamato. -Me he enterado hoy, parece que en el torneo internacional es "obligatorio" llevar un equipo de animadoras y una mascota- Dice el. -Así que tendrás a unas muchachas muy guapas animándote- Dice. -Como eres el capitán.

-Animadoras- Digo yo. -Espero no despisten al equipo- Digo mientras bajo la cabeza. Luego girámos en una esquina.

-Cuidado tk- Dice mi hermano. Levanto la cabeza, demasiado tarde. Me he chocado con alguien, derribandole. Por suerte, antes de que cayera, he conseguido cogerle la muñeca.

-Discúlpame, no miraba delante- Digo yo.

-No pasa na.. ¡Takeru!- Dice una muchacha. La miro. ¡Es Mimi! Mi pareja de baile.

-Eh ¡Mimi!- Digo yo, aún cogiéndola de la mano. Veo que Mimi lleva el mismo uniforme que yo, va a mi instituto. -¿Vas a este instituto?- Le pregunto, aunque la respuesta es evidente.

-Sí, claro- Dice ella mientrás sonrie. Nos soltamos las manos. -Tú igual, por eso me sonó tu nombre ayer- Dice ella. Primera metida de pata.

-¿Ayer?- Pregunta mi hermano sorprendido. -Me dijiste que te habías ido a pa...-Empieza mi hermano.

-Sí, hermano, ayer por la mañana- Digo yo rápidamente. ¡Ay dios!

-De acuerdo...oye no vas a presentarme a tu "amiga"- Dice mi hermano pícaramente.

-Ah si- Digo. -Ehem... Mimi este es mi hermano Yamato- Digo yo. Mimi le sonrie a Matt.

-Hola Yamato- Dice ella, mientras le estiende una mano, Yamato la coge.

-Hola Mimi- Dice mi hermano. Veo como mira los ojos de Mimi y para mi sorpresa, se ha sonrojado levemente.

-Bueno Takeru, vendrás mañana ¿no?- Me pregunta Mimi.

-Eh...sí claro- Digo. -Mañana- Digo yo. Veo de reojo como mi hermano nos mira confundidos.

-Ah por cierto Takeru, eres el capitán del equipo de baloncesto ¿no?- Dice Mimi. Asiento con la cabeza y la miro extrañado. -Entonces nos veremos mucho, porque soy la capitana del equipo de animadoras- Dice Mimi. Mi hermano y yo la miramos sorprendidos.

-¿De verdad?- Pregunta mi hermano.

-Así es- Dice ella. -Bueno Takeru, ya debo irme- Dice ella mientrás mira su reloj. -Nos vemos mañana- Dice ella.

-Adios Mimi- Me despido.

-Un placer conocerte Yamato- Dice Mimi, luego se marcha. Veo como mi hermano me mira, interrogandome con la mirada.

-¿Dónde has conocido a ese bombon?- Me pregunta. Yo empiezo a andar. -¿Es tu novia?- Me pregunta de repente. Me sobresalto ante tal pregunta y enseguida me pongo rojo.

-¡No! És solo una amiga- Digo yo. En verdad Mimi es muy guapa, pero conozco a alguien que me atrae más. -Vamos Yamato, perderé el bus, y entonces tendrás que acompañarme a pie- Le digo a mi hermano echando a correr. Él me sigue de cerca. Aunque yo soy más rápido.

Ha llegado el jueves. Después de un largo día en clase por fín me voy a mi casa. Debo recordar que aún me quedan mis clases de baile. Llego a casa y después de comer algo de merienda, ya se han hecho las siete menos diez. Así que me marcho de casa, dejándo una nota en el frigorífico. Mi madre trabaja, y llega a casa para la hora de cena. Por si acaso aún no he vuelto le dejo la tarjeta para que no sé preocupe, aunque no tardaré mucho, voy a decir que me marcho de las clases. Así que salgo y ando hacia el local. Después de caminar unos minutos llego al local. Veo que en la ventana hay luz, así que abro la puerta y subo las escaleras. Empujo la puerta levemente y entro en la sala. Allí ya estan Madame Marie, Miyako, Ken, Codi, Suchon y Hikari.

-Hola- Digo yo mientrás entro.

-Hola Takeru, vamos empieza a calentar- Dice Madame Marie cogiéndome de la mano. Me pongo en fila detrás de los demás y empezámos a mover los brazos. Tengo que encontrar un momento para decirle que tengo que dejar las clases. Nos lo estamos pasando bién. Madame Marie empieza a hacernos hacer unos ejercicios muy raros, pero sonreímos.

-Bueno muchachos, vamos a empezar- Dice Madame. Miro a mi alrededor y veo que Mimi no ha venido.

-Disculpe Madame, pero Mimi no ha venido- Digo yo. Madame Marie mira a su alrededor, luego va hacia Hikari y la coge de la mano.

-Bueno no te preocupes, Hikari será tu pareja suplente- Dice ella. Hikari me mira a los ojos y asiente.

-Claro, estaré encantada- Dice ella.

-Entonces ¿todos listos?- Dice Madame. Veo como Miyako y Ken ya están cogidos de las manos, Suchon y Codi están uno al lado del otro y Hikari y yo estamos listos. Todos asentimos. -Bien, entonces repasemos el "blues"- Dice Madame. -Por favor, todos cojanse como dijimos ayer- Miro a Hikari, algo nervioso, me da un poco de vergüenza.

-Vamos Takeru- Dice ella. Mientras coge mi mano y la coloca en su espalda. Luego coge mi otra mano y la sujeta entre la suya, levantando hasta el nivel de sus ojos. Trago saliva. Hikari sonrie.

-Entonces empezemos con la base- Dice Madame. Mientras aprieta el botón del control del aparáto de música. Empieza a sonar un lento blues. Hikari es la que lleva el control. Nos movemos lentamente derecha a izquierda, haciendo un paso a la derecha y otro a la izquierda. El blues toma más rimo y empezamos a movernos por la pista.

-Un dos tres ¡tip! un ¡tip!- Dice madame. Mientras nosotros movemos los píes al ritmo de la canción. Yo tengo la vista abajo, mirándo de no equivocarme y pisar a Hikari.

-Relájate- Dice de pronto la chica. La miro a la cara. Fallo. Acabo de pisarla.

-Lo siento- Digo rápidamente, mientrás me separo de ella, algo rojo.

-No pasa nada- Dice ella. Me vuelve a coger, pongo mi mano en su espalda y la otra en su mano y seguimos bailando. Al rato madame nos dice que practiquemos una vuelta y tomándo a Hikari nos demuéstra como hacerla.

-un ¡vuelta! dos tres ¡tip! un ¡tip!. De nuevo muchachos- Dice Madame. Empezamos a bailar haciendo que la chica haga vueltas cuándo Madame lo pide. Ya me he relajado, ya controlo más este baile. Le he cogido el tranquillo, es bastante divertido, además de que mi pareja es muy linda, quiero decir, muy buena.

-¡Hola, siento llegar tarde!- Dice una voz entrando por la puerta. Me giro y veo que es Mimi, que lleva un paquete en sus brazos. -Estaba organizando unas cosas.

-Bienvenida, toma a tu pareja- Dice Madame. Hikari me sonrie y se separa de mi.

-Un placer bailar contigo Takeru- Dice Hikari. Mimi se acerca a mi.

-Perdona, pero con esto de las prubas de las animadoras ¡me ha llevado toda la tarde!- Dice. Luego nos cogemos.

-No pasa nada- Digo yo.

-Creo que en lugar de pedir perdón deberías agradecermelo- Dice ella mientrás nos ponemos a bailar.

-¿Y eso porque?- Le pregunto confundido.

-Porque has podido bailar con Hikari- Dice ella mientras me sonrie pícaramente. -Por cierto, habláme de tu hermano- Me dice mientrás me sonrie.

-¿Acaso te gusta?- Le pregunto.

-Es mono- Dice ella. Nos pasamos el resto de las dos horas apriendiendo unso pasos más del "blues". De verdad, esto de bailar, cuando le coges el tranquillo es muy divertido. Durante el resto de la clase Hikari ha ido poniéndo música y ayúdando a Madame Marie de corregir nuestros errores, Mimi dice que no le he quitado el ojo de encima en toda la clase y que por eso ella se ha llevado unas cuantas pisadas. Al terminar la clase todos salimos a la calle.

-Bueno, chicos, hasta el martes y practicad- Dice Madame Marie mientrás vuelve a subir al local. Segun lo que me ha contado Mimi, ella vive allí.

-Adios Madame- Decimos nosotros.

-Bueno yo ya me marcho- Dice Hikari y empieza a andar.

-yo también aún tengo cosas que hacer- Dice Mimi sonriéndonos, e, igual que Hikari, se marcha.

-Adios- Dice Suchon y se despide de nosotros y se va cantando.

-Adios- Dice Miyako. -Bueno Ken, hasta mañana- Dice ella.

-Adios- Dice Ken y se marcha.

-Bueno adios- Digo yo y empiezo a andar hacia mi casa.

-Espera- Dicen Miyako y Codi.

-¿Sí?- Les pregunto.

-¿donde vives?- Me pregunta Miyako.

-En los apartamentos Fuji- Digo yo. Ellos se miran y sonrien.

-¡Nosotros también!- Dicen.

-Ya decía que me sonabas de algo- Dice Miyako. -Nunca olvido un chico guapo- Dice ella.

-Miyako, que tienes novio- Dice Codi.

-Bueno, pero solo digo la verdad- Dice la chica, yo me sonrojo. Empezamos a andar hasta nuestro bloque de departamentos. Al llegar allí descubro que Codi vive en el piso debajo de mí y que Miyako, o como le gusta que la llamen, Yolei, vive encima.

-Bueno adios Takeru- Dice Miyako cuando salgo del ascensor.

-Adios yolei- Le digo. Luego voy a mi casa, es bastante tarde. Entro.

-Takeru ¿eres tú?- Oigo preguntar a mi madre.

-Sí, soy yo- Digo yo. Luego mi madre aparece en frente de mi.

-¿Estas son horas de llegar?- Me repite como el martes.

-Lo siento, te deje una nota en el frigorífica- Digo yo.

-ya bueno¿que estabas haciendo?- Me pregunta.

-Dar un paseo- Digo mientrás me meto en mi habitación y pongo la música. Luego, como si estuviera controlado, me pongo a practicar los pasos de baile que he aprendido hoy.

* * *

**Segundo cap subido! Para los que no lo sepan, supongo que serán pocos, el blues es un tipo de baile latino, bastante conocido. **

**Bueno, ya ven por ahora han aprecido as parejas - Miyaken, y otras cuatro parejas posible. Asi que suerte. **

**Nos vemos en el proximo cap.**

**Porfaaaaaaaaa dejen reviews, sino, no continuo la historia :P **


	3. Un partido y una demostración

**Sí aquí llega el tercer cap!! Si ya sé ¿tercer cap¿tercer día de publiación? Pues si!! Se nota que estoy en puente y no tengo clases. Es que vereis, me he prometido que voy a hacer este fic durante este puente y me he dicho a mi misma que solo duraría 5 cap. (por ahora, eso creo) así que intentaré actualizarlo deprisa. **

**¡Acabo de terminar este cap. hace 5min, no lo he corregido, asi que lo siento por las faltas de orotografía y todos los errores que pueda haver. ¡Gomen! **

**Estoy super contenta con los 4 reviews que he recibido desde el cap.2 !! Gracias**

**Grácias a los que me dejan reviews: **

**Chicage-SP: Grácias por la advertencia pero ¿cómo se hace eso? No tengo ni idea de como permitir que me dejen reviews anónimos ahora voy a tocar un poco esto a ver si lo arreglo. Grácias por los reviews y bueno, en este cap no se dan muchas pistas más. Y sobre si aparecen mas personjas te digo que aparecerá alguno más, pero no muchos, porque no quiero complicarme con esta historia. Solo tiene que durar 5 caps.**

**Hikari Yagami de Takaishi: Gracias por el review!! No pasa nada!! Me alegra de que por fin lo hayas leido y que te guste!! Crees conocerme muy bien, pero deberás esperar para ver como termina jeje**

**Alde-gracie: Grácias!!!! Bueno siento que la historia no sea totalmente de tu agrado, por una de las parejas, lo lemento. Pero espero sigas leyendo la historia y que disfrutes. Y otro cap subido después de acabarlo en 5 min!! Jeje la verdad, esto se me da bien. **

**Girl takari 93: Gracias por el review. Te hago sufrir eh? jeje, deberás esperar, aunque si me conoces saber como va a terminar esto. Jeje. En este cap va a aperecer (brevemente) lo que practican Hikari y Robert. Espero te guste. **

**Y sin más preambulos...**

**

* * *

**

3. Un partido y una demostración

Ya han pasado tres setmanas de mi aparición por la escuela de baile. La verdad es que me gusta mucho, además de que es muy relajnte y divertido, no sé, mientrás bailo me siento libre. Libre de elegir lo que puedo, y cuando, quiero que haga mi pareja. Además de que, acompañado de la música, el baile de salón es algo mágico. Suena fatal que algo así lo piense un chico... pero es lo que yo siente. Aún no le he contado a nadie lo que hago cada martes y cada jueves, y la verdad no tengo ganas de decirlo, sé la reacción de todo el mundo. Además de que ahora, como bien dijo Joan, nos hemos vuelto demasiado populares y qualquier fallo, por pequeño que sea, es noticia. Así que todos saben lo que has hecho y empiezan a cotillear de tí, y la verdad es que es una situación muy comprometida e incómoda.

Miro mi reloj, ya son las 9 y media, debo darme prisa, hoy es sábado y tenemos nuestro primer partido en el torneo internacional. No puedo llegar tarde.

-Mamá, date prisa ¿quires?- Le digo a mi madre mientras meto todas mis cosas en la bolsa de deporte.

-Sí, sí, ya sé- Dice mi madre cogiéndo las llaves del coche. Mi madre quiere venir a verme jugar, no viene desde que era muy pequeño y hoy como no tiene que trabajar, va a venir. Mi madre es periodista, se dedica a investigar todas las noticias nuevas y después a redactarlas. Mamá es bastante buena y muchos periódicos famosos le han pedido que trabaja con ellos, pero mamá siempre se ha negado, porque esos periódicos són de Estados unidos y ella no quiere que yo me separe de mi hermano. Por una parte le estoy agradecido aunque por otra me siento mal, porque sé que a ella le gustaría ir a esos lugares.

-Vamos, date prisa. No puedo llegar tarde- Le digo yo. -Vamos vamos- La apremio.

-Sí Takeru¿porqué tanta prisa¿no estrarás nervioso?- Me dice ella mientrás se pone su chaqueta y viene hacia mi.

-¿Nervioso¿yo?- Digo. -No, no lo estoy.- Digo, aunque es mentida. Es la primera vez que juego en un torneo internacional, si ganamos seremos el mejor equipo de japón ¿cómo no quiere que este nervioso? -Deja tus tonterias y vayamonos.

-Ya- Mi madre y yo abandonámos el edificio. Bajámos por el ascensor y salimos a la calle. Vamos caminando hacia el coche cuándo una voz detrás de nosotros nos detiene.

-¡Natsuko!- Dice una voz grave, llamándo a mi madre.Yo volteo a ver y me encuentro con un hombre joven, de unos venti tantos años. Tiene el cabello corto y de color marrón oscuro con los ojos verdes.

-Ah Hola Kazuo- Dice mi madre.

-¿Cómo va todo?- Pregunta el hombre, llamado Kazuo.

-Muy bien ¿y tú¿Cómo te va con el trabajo "Nagoshi"?- Dice mi madre mientras le sonrie.

-Y bién, pero nunca estaré al alcance de la famosísima Natsuko Takaishi- Dice el hombre. O mi madre es muy conocida o ese tio está intentando ligar con ella. Tiro más por lo segunda, aunque si es eso... no lo puedo permitir...

-Mamá- Digo yo intentando desviar la atención de mi madre. -Porfavor, que tenemos que llegar antes de que anochezca- Le digo.

-De acuerdo Takeru- Dice mi madre.

-¡Oh!- Dice sorprendido Kazuo. -¡No me digas que este muchacho es tu hijo!- Dice Kazuo.

-Sí, es mi hijo Takeru- Dice mi madre. Kazuo se acerca a mi, es un poquito más alto que yo.

-Vaya chaval, eres muy alto- Dice el mientras me remueve el cabello. -Seguro juegas al baloncesto.

-Sí, es el capitan- Dice mi madre con tono orgulloso.

-Si, voy a ser el capitán destronado como no nos demos prisa- Digo yo mientrás muevo mi cabeza, quitándola del alcanze de Kasuo.

-Ah si... bueno Kazuo, nos vemos- Dice mi madre tímidamente.

-Sí, claro...- Dice ese tal Kazuo. Mi madre abre el coche y ambos nos metemos en él. Sentados en la parte delantera. Ella pone las llaves en el contacto y enciende el coche. Luego ese tal Kazuo golpea la ventada del lado de mi madre. Ella baja la ventana del coche.

-Oya Natsuko... crees que, algún día, podriamos... ¿salir?- Dice él. Veo como las mejillas de mi madre adquieren un tono rojizo. ¡Mierda! Luego le sonrie.

-Claro- Dice ella.

-Entonces, te llamo- Dice él. ¡Pero si parecen dos adolescentes!

-De acuerdo. Adios Kazuo- Dice mi madre. Luego, por fin, arranca el coche. Empezamos a marchar hacia la ciudad. Y empieza el interrogatorio.

-¿Quien era ese?- Le pregunto.

-Un compañero de trabajo- Dice ella.

-¿Sólo un compañero de trabajo?- Le pregunto mientras la miro.

-Oh Takeru- Dice mi madre. -Él es un buen hombre, sé que te caería simpático.

-¡Has aceptado salir con él!- Le digo yo. ¿no sé da cuenta? Mi madre ha aceptado salir con un hombre... y eso puede significar que sean novios y que se casen. ¡Y asi mi sueño de que mamá vuelva con papá no podrá ser jamás! Mi madre no desvia la mirada de la carretera.

-Takeru... también tengo derecho a salir con gente- Dice ella.

-Claro, pero ¿porque tienes que salir con un hombre?- Le pregunto. Ella sigue sin mirarme.

-Verás Takeru, yo necesito a alguien que pueda educarte y un hombre en casa que...- empieza ella.

-Mamá¿no te basta comigo?- Le pregunto.

-Claro, pero no es eso...- Dice ella. Luego aparca, salvada por que llegamos. Bajámos del coche y yo empiezo a correr hacia dentro del edificio. Debo intentar olvidarme de eso, por ahora. Luego ya hablaré con mi madre y le sacaré toda esa história de su cabeza. Llego a la pista. Allí ya me están esperando mis compañeros, he llegado tarde.

-Takaishi- Dice el entrenador. -Ya pensaba que no vendrías- Dice mientrás me pone una mano en el hombro. -Mejor tarde que nunca- Dice él, supongo que alivida.

-Discúlpeme entrenador- Le digo yo. El asiente.

-Ve a cambiarte- No hace falta que me lo repita. Me marcho rápidamente al vestuario. Allí cambio mi ropa por el traje de color rojo del equipo. El traje lleva el simbolo de mi instituto y "Seiyun" delante y por detrás el número y el nombre. Mi número es el 7. Cambio salgo hacia la pista. Mis compañeros ya están entrenando y a su lado se encuentran los del equipo contrario, los representantes de Nagoya. Me acerco a mis compañeros y empezamos a calentar. Pasando el balón y corriendo.

Mientrás entrenamos a empezado a llegar gente. Gente que se va sentando en las gradas. Después de calentar vamos junto a nuestro entrenador para comentar la estratégia que utilizaremos hoy. El entrenador nos la explica.

-Buenos dias- Dice el comentarista. -Aqui estamon, en el primer partido del torneo internacional. Tenemos al equipo del Seiyun contra Nagoya. Un partido que promete ser interesante- Dice el comentarista. -Solo queda un minuto para que empiece. Ya vamos viendo como las chicas animadoras empiezan a llegar acompañadas de la mascota del Seiyun- Dice el comentarista. Volteo a mi derecha y veo como un grupo de chicas, todas vestidas con el traje de animadoras de color rojo y la S blanca encima del pecho, va entrando, dirigidas por Mimi. Mimi al verme me guiña un ojo y luego se va a dar instrucciones. -Y aqui llega nuestra mascota. El aguila Seeeeeeeey- Dice el comentarista. Entonces vemos entrar un muñeco enorme, parecido a un aguila de color rojo y blanco.

-Entonces, entendido muchachos- Nos dice el entrenador. -Mucha defensa y poco ataque- Dice él. -Takaishi tu encargate del ataque junto con Heison- Dice el hombre. Joan y yo nos miramos mientras asentimos. -Y ahora salid allí. -Nos dice el entrenador. Los cinco jugadores de mi equipo salimos a la pista.

-Buena suerte takeru- Oigo chillar a Mimi desde la zona de animadoras. -¡Esse¡E¡Yi¡U¡Enne! Seiyun - Dice Mimi, seguida de las animadoras. El arbitro se situa delante de mi y el otro capitán del equipo.

-Dense las manos capitanes- Dice el árbitro. El capitán del Nagoya y yo nos miramos, fulminandonos con la mirada.

-Buena suerte- Digo yo. El solo suelta un gruñido. Después el arbitro lanz el balón hacia arriba. Salto y lo golpeo hacia Treison.

-Takaishi empieza, Seiyun en posición del balon- Dice el comentarista. Hemos empezado nuestra primera jugada y, con un buen tiro de Joan, hemos echo nuestra primera canasta . Después del primer cuarto vamos ganando 22 a 17. Es más fácil de lo que pensaba. Ahora continua la segunda parte. Donde hemos conseguido meter tres triples, y nuestra puntuación a augmentado, además de muchas otras canastas. Ahora vamos 31 - 22. Aunque vayamos ganando no debemos confiarnos. No me puedo centrar demasiado en el juego. Aún estoy pensando en ese tal Kazuo. La verdad me ha dejado muy parado, eso no puede ser... Si mi madre empieza a salir con él, las esperanzas de la família únida se irían muy lejos y yo... la verdad me encantaría volver a vivir con mi padre y mi hermano...

-¡Tuya Tk!- Dice Joan. Me he quedado parado la pelota a pasado por mi lado. ¡Mierda!

-Fallo de nuestro capitan- Dice el comentarista. -Pelota para Nagoya- ¡Oh mierda!

-Despierta takaishi- Dice el entrenador. Rápidamente empiezo a correr hacia el portador del balón, soy muy rápido y le alcanzo en seguida. Me pongo delante de él y con un truca viejo consigo quitarle el balón, corro con todas mis fuerzas hacia la canasta.

-Takaishi le ha robado el balón a Merson y ahora corre, se quita de encima a Huil, después a Yuen y ¡que maravilla! ha sorteado a Bleison y a Meren que le bloqueaban el paso. ¡Es un auntentico monstruo! Y Takaishi solo delante del aro y ¡vaya mateeee¡Siempre he dicho que este chico es un as!- Dice el comentarista. Me giro hacia mis amigos recogiendo el balón de suelo.

-Lo siento- Murmuro. Pidiendo perdón por el despiste de antes.

-¿lo sientes¡Menuda canasta!- Me dice joan. -Despistate más si luego haces esto!- Dice él. La verdad aún no sé como he podido hacer semejante canasta.

-Bravo takaishi- Dice el entrenador. El partido finaliza y como no hemos vuelto a nagar 77 - 52. Hemos conseguido una gran ventaja. Después del partido el Nagoya se retira a los vestuarios. Veo como todos se acercan a felicitarme y luego las animadores se ponen a gritar con fuerza. Veo como una de ellas se acerca a mi, es Mimi.

-Takeru, eres genial- Dice mientrás me da un abrazo. Inmediatamente me pongo rojo.

-Grácias Mimi- Le digo. -Te he observado, tú y tu grupo lo haceis genial- Le digo. Ella me sonrie.

-Bueno Takeru, nos vemos- Dice ella mientrás se dirige con sus compañeras. La observo marchar, veo como se cruza con mi hermano. Se miran, y se dicen algo, no oigo el que. Luego mi hermano se pone algo colorado y luego se despiden con la mano. Mi hermano se acerca a mi.

-Otro buen partido- Dice él. -Oye, vengo a comer a tu casa, así que al salir me buscas- Me dice. Asiento con la cabeza y me marcho hacia las duchas.

Al volver mi hermano me espera junto a mi madre. Los tres nos subimos al coche. Durante el trayecto solo intercambiamos algunas palabras sobre el partido. Si he jugado bién, si el otro equipo ea fuerte... cosas sin importáncia. Mi madre no saca el tema de Kazuo. Aparcamos el coche.

-Oid, en casa no hay nada, así que id al super de aquí al lado y comprat lo que queráis para comer- Dice ella mientras que de su monedero casa algunos billetes.

-Está bien- Le digo yo. -Pero súbeme la bolsa- Le digo mientrás le entrego la maleta. Ella la coje a regañadiente y empieza a subir al departamento.

-¿Queda muy lejos el super?- Pregunta mi hermano.

-No, está aqui al lado- Le digo. Empezamos a andar, en silencio. Luego se me ocurre un teme de conversación.

-Oye Matt, antes te he visto charlar con Mimi- Le digo. Como esperaba el se pone algo rojo.

-Si...- Dice él.

-¿De que hablabais?- Le pregunto.

-Pues verás...-Empieza él. -Resulta que Mimi ha oído hablar de mi banda de música y está algo interesada en ella- Me dice. -Y me preguntaba cosas sobre la banda, sabes a ella le interesa mucho todo lo relacionado con la música. Además de que no és como las demás, que solo les importan la letra lo único que entienden, sino que le gusta la melodía el significado... además de que sabe bastante. Le dije si sabía tocar algún instrumento. Me dijo que no y le dije si quería que le enseñara a tocar la guitarra. Ella asintió entusiasta- Dice mi hermano.

-Vaya...-Le digo yo. -Y...¿porqué te pones rojo?- Le digo. Esta vez me toca a mi, la venganza.

-Eh...-Dice mi hermano. -Verás, Mimi no es como las otras.

-Te gusta Mimi- Digo afirmándolo.

-No...-Dice él.

-Que sí- Digo yo. Hemos entrado en el supermercado.

-Hola¡Takeru!- Dice una voz delante de nosotros. Veo que la dependienta del supermercado no es otra que Miyako.

-Miyako- Digo yo. -¿Trabajas aquí?- Le pregunto.

-Este supermercado es de mis padres- Me contesta ella. -Vienes a comprar ¿no?- Dice ella.

-Ehm... hermanito ¿no presentas?- Interrumpe mi hermano.

-Kyaaa- Oigo chillar a Yolei. -¿Este es tu hermano?- Dice Miyako acercándose a nosotros. -Soys identicos- Dice ella.

-Yolei te presento a Matt- Digo yo.

-hola Matt, no te he visto por las clases, no te vas a apuntar a bai- Empieza Miyako yo rápidamente le tapo la boca con las manos.

-Apuntar ¿a que?- Pregunta Matt.

-Nada, nada- Digo yo. -Yolei es algo alucinojena- Digo. -Oye, compramos ¿pasta?- Digo mirándo a mi alrededor. Mi hermano asiente. -Vas a buscar las cosas porfa- Le pido.

-De acuedo- Dice pesadamente. Veo que mi hermano ya se ha alejado lo suficiente. Así que dejo hablar a Miyako.

-¿Porqué has hecho eso?- Dice ella. -¿Él no va a apuntarse a baile?- Dic ignorantemente.

-No- Digo yo. -Y tampoco sabe nada- le digo.

-¿Cómo?- Me pregunta.

-Nada, no sabe nada de baile, así que no le digas nada porfavor- Le digo yo rogándole con los ojos.

-De acuerdo pero no entiendo- Dice ella.

-No importa que entiendas- Le digo yo. Luego vuelve mi hermano. Después de pagar la comida regresamos a casa y después de comer en famíalia nos relajamos, igual estámos en sábado.

Ya ha llegado martes. Quedan dos minutos para que empezemos las clases y llego tarde. Estoy corriendo por las calles. Por fin llego al local y entro rápidamente. Entro en la sala sin tocar.

-Buenas, siento llegar tarde- Digo rápidamente.

-Buenas tardes takeru- Dice madame. -Adelante empieza a calentar- Me dice. Asiento con la cabeza y empezamos a calentar. En la sala estamos Miyako, ken, Codi, Suchon, Mimi y yo. Me pongo al lado de Mimi.

-Oye... ¿dónde está Hikari?- Le pregunto.

-¿Acaso te interesa?- Me pregunta pícaramente.

-Bueno, es que somos pocos...- Digo yo.

-Está en la otra sala practicando con Robert- Dice ella.

-Ah- Digo yo algo decepcionado.

-Bueno muchachos hoy vamos a hacer nuevas cosas con el cha-cha-cha -Dice Madame. -Primero hagan la base, cojanse parejas- Dice madame. Mientras nosotros nos cojémos. -Bien, adelante- Dice ella mientrás pone la música. Nosotros empezamos a movernos. -Un dos tres cha-cha-cha -Dice ella mientras nos movemos. Pasámos así una hora. Es un poco pesado pero nos divertimos. Hemos aprendido algunas formas, tiene un nombre muy extraño. El cha-cha-cha es un baile muy movido que tienes que hacerlo con energia. -Muy bien chicos- Dice ella. -Creo que por hoy ya hemos terminado- Dice Madame.

-¿Cómo?- Pregunta Miyako. -Si solo hemos hecho una hora- Dice Miyako.

-Ya ya- Dice Madame. -Bueno es que necesito tiempo para comentarles una cosa.- Dice Madame.

-¿El qué?- Preguntámos nosotros.

-Buenos, ustedes sabrán que hay un campeonato residencial de baile- Dice ella. Todos negámos con la cabeza. -Oh vaya- Dice. -Bueno pues lo hay. Y nosotros tenemos una pareja que va a participar- Dice ella.

-¿ah si¿quién?- Dice Mimi.

-Hikari y Robert van a participar como tercer año consecutivo- Dice madame.

-¡Vaya!- Decimos.

-¿Han ganado alguna vez?- Pregunta Codi.

-No, pero este año Hikari está muy confiada y están ensayando muy duro- Dice ella. -Creo que lograrán ganar- Dice. -¿quereis ver una demostración?- Nos pregunta.

-Si!!- Decimos todos.

-Bien, voy a llamarlos- Dice Madame. Luego abandona la sala para irse a la otra y regresa. Hikari la sigue con una sonrisa en el rostro. Y detrás de ambas un muchacho de mi misma edad, más alto y de cabello negro, su cara denota mucha seriedad. -Bueno Hikari y Robert bailarán un cha-cha-cha. Dice Madame.

-Sí, bueno espero que os guste- Dice Hikari. Madame pone la música y ambos jovenes se cogen. El baile empieza, es muy movido. Hikari se mueve con grácia y estilo con cierta pureza en sus movimientos. Mientras que Robert, aunque baila bien, no se mueve con tanta gracia y su rostro sigue serio, rompiendo la armonia. El baile sigue su curso, contemplar a Hikari me emociona, porque parece algo mágico, muy artistico. Pero luego veo los movimientos de Robert tan calculados y... no sé no me terminan de gustar. Cuando termina la canción nosotros aplaudimos y ellos hacen una leve reveréncia.

-Ha sido precioso- Dicen las chicas.

-Ha estado bien- Dice Ken.

-Grácias- Dice Hikari.

-Grácias- Dice Robert con una voz seca.

-Bueno, lo que quería decir es que el campeonato empieza en dos semanas y que quiero que todos vosotros participeis también.- Dice Madame, todos nos quedámos de piedra. ¿Bailar en público?

* * *

**¿Que cosas le depararan a nuestro protagonista? Ha pasado de coger el baile como una afición a tener que bailar en una competición ¿Podrá hacerlo? Y ¿cómo van a terminar las cosas con Kazuo¿Le enseñará Matt a tocar la guitarra a Mimi¿Yolei podrá estar callada durante más de 5min? **

**Bueno las respuestas aparecerán en el próximo cap. Que no tardaré en subir. **

**Espero me dejen muchos reviews y que les guste. **

**ATTE: Su amiga-escritora Kyoko**


	4. La pareja de oro se rompe

**Hola!! Gomen!! LLevo un dia de retraso, prometí subir este cap ayer pero es que una amiga quedo a dormir y no pude escribirlo. Así que lo subo hoy, que lo acabo de terminar (no está corregido). Mañana prometo escribir dos y subir dos... y al final esta historia en lugar de los 5 caps. que tenía que durar en un principio va a durar más... **

**Espero que este cap os guste, no me acaba de convencer como me ha quedado pero ya opinaran ustedes, y esto es lo que yo quiero, sus reviews con sus opiniones !! Asi que reviews pliis!**

**Grácias a todos los que me mandan reviews!! He recibido muchos, de verdad muchas grácias!: **

**Chikage-SP: Grácias por tus comentarios. En este cap se comenta un poco sobre las clases de baile, pero un poquitito nada más jeje espero que te guste. **

**Hikari Yagami de Takaishi: Lo siento amiga! Me enrede, asi que subo hoy el cap, dos dias de espera dos reviews no? Jejeje. Bueno espero te guste y tendrás que esperar para ver el final. **

**Esteffy: Hola!! Siente que no hubieses podido subirme reviews antes!! Gomen!! Pero grácias por tus comentarios. Grácias por tus criticas también, así aprendo lo que está mal de mi fic y puedo hacer fics mejores!! Me alegra de que te gustaran. Tranquila, tengo mi super idea para el final de "La profesia" y el final del Romance Takari, espera que mañana tengo que subir otro cap también!! Mañana tendré mucho trabajo. Bueno sigue leyendo y me sigues dejando reviews pliis. **

**Girl Takari 93: Original el review!! Grácias, tu también eres genial!! Pero me vas a dejar con la intriga de tu fic toda mi vidaaa ¡porfa pon pronto el nuevo cap!! Espero te guste el fic!**

**Alde-Gracia: Grácias!! Ya lo arreglé lo de reviews anonimos, grácias. Bueno esto tendría que ser también en tiempo récord jeje, este cap. lo acabo de terminar, hace dos segundos y si no que te lo diga Girl Takari 93 que cuando charlabamos por msn solo tenía el primer párrafo echo. jeje, bueno sigue leyendo y esper te guste. **

**Y sin más preambulos...**

* * *

4. La "pareja de oro" se rompe 

Bién. Soy un as. Aún estoy esperando mi medalla. Soy capitán de un equipo de baloncesto, voy y por mi estúpido ¿Corazón? me apunto a clases de baile de salón y ahora... ¡tengo que bailar en público¿pero como voy a bailar en público? Eso quedaría fatal, yo capitán de baloncesto haciendo baile... ¡Dios¿Cómo me meto en estos lios?

Han pasado ya unos días desde que Madame nos dió la notícia, hoy vuelve a ser lunes por la mañana. ¡Genial! Tengo que ir al colegio y pasarme otras seis horas encerrado en esa aula.

-Vamos Takeru, cielo, date prisa- Dice mi madre. Ella está más que feliz. El viernes y también el sábado salió con Kazuo. Está enamoradísima, no soporto ver a mi madre así... ya sé que eso es egoismo pero ¿qué pasa con mi padre¿y mi hermano? Dios mio... sé que esto está mal pero esa relación no puede seguir... pero ella se la ve tan feliz y yo...

-Vamos cariño- Dice mi madre y entre en la habitación. Me mira y de seguro que nota mi preocupación. -¿Te ocurre algo? Cielo- Dice ella mientras se acerca a mi. -Estás enfermo, tienes una cara- Me dice con cariño.

-No mamá, estoy bién- Digo yo. Viéndola feliz, la verdad me duele... solo pienso en mi. Soy un egoista pero...

-¿Enserio? Cariño, de verdad me preocupas- Me dice ella. -Vamos túmbate, no vayas al colegio- Dice ella mientras me ordena las mantas de mi cama. Yo le sonrío.

-No tranquila, estoy bién- Le digo. Es tan amable y se la nota tan contenta. Pero también es tozuda, no se lo cree. Ahora me toca la frente y me toma de las manos.

-¿seguro?- Dice ella. Luego eld oy un abrazo. Ella se queda sorprendida y luego me acaricia. -Takeru¿que te ocurre?

-Me voy al colegio- Le digo. Luego cojo mi maleta y salgo de la casa. Oigo como me llama, pero no me giro. Luego voy caminando hasta la parada del bus, y desde allí hasta el colegio. Mi hermano me espera en la entrada, como siempre.

-Buenos días Tk- Dice él animadamente.

-Hola- Digo yo luego doy un suspiro.

-¿Ocurre algo?- Me pregunta. Pero que manía. Todos me preguntan lo mismo.

-No, estoy bién- Digo yo. -Vamonos a clase- Digo mientrás entro. Él me sigue bastante sorprendido, aúnquedan diez minutos para que empiezen las clases, pero la verdad no me apetece quedarme sin hacer nada.

-Oye Tk, me parece que te pasa algo...- Empieza él. Me giro tajante.

-No Yamato, estoy bién- Le digo, aunque ha bastado que dijera Yamato para que supiera que algo tenía. Pero es que és una tontería. Estoy confuso nada más, soy un egoista eso es todo, pero es que además no hago nada para remediarlo. ¿Qué me cuesta aceptar que mamá está enamorada? Mi vieja família nunca volverá... ¡dios! no puedo pasarme todo el día con esta tontería en la cabeza.

-¿Yamato? Takeru que ocurre- Me dice él.

-¡Nada! Estoy harto de tu sobreprotección. He dicho que no me pasa nada. ¡Yamato dejame en paz!- Digo. Ya está, me he cabreado. Así que me doy la vuelta y voy hacia mi clase, dejándo a mi hermano perplejo. Al llegar a mi clase, tiro mi maleta y me siento. ¡Bien! Me quedan tres horas de tajante aburrimiento.

Hace más de media hora que ese profesor de historia está hablando. Creo que no le he escuchado en nada, sigo como un idiota, con lápiz en mano y mirándo por la ventana. Todos mis compañeros están igual de aburridos que yo. Normal, ese hombre es viejo y además un cretino. Me tiene manía desde que le tube el año pasado. Y no es que yo sea mal estudiante, saco buenas notas, pero es él. No soporta el deporte y me odia por eso, supongo, o yo que sé. También le tenía rencor a mi hermano, supongo que por eso me odia a mí.

-TAKAISHI- Chilla el hombre. Me giro. ¡Mierda! Está a dos palmos de mi. -Bién, cuando el señorito capitan de baloncubo preste atención nos podrá explicar lo que acabo de decir. ¿Verdad Takaishi?- Me pregunta finjiendo amabilidad. Le odio. No respondo, solo le miro con amargura. -¿no responde Takaishi? Será que solo piensa en sus estúpidos jueguitos de tirar una pelota a un cubo- Me vuelve a mirar con una sonrisa en su rostro ¡maldito cretino! Tengo unas ganas de responderle... -Bueno señor Takaishi, hemos comprobado que es como su hermano, un joven popular y creido y que solo piensa en si mismo- Eso fue la gota que colmo el vaso. Además de mi cabreo tener que soportar eso...

-Oiga, señor, mi hermano puede ser todo lo que quiera, lo que pasa es que usted es un viejo amargado con envidia a un adolescente- Digo yo. ¡Esto me va a costar caro!

-Así que contestando al profesor- Dice él.

-¿no es lo que quería? Pensaba que me estaba pidiendo que explicara lo que usted decía- Digo yo con cara de niño inocente. -O es que ya no se acuerda- Le digo. Mis compañeros empiezan a reírse.

-¿Te crees que puedes ganarme Takaishi?- Dice él.

-No lo creo- Digo yo. El me mira triunfante. -Lo sé- Le digo mientrás su cara explota.

-Eres un niño que aún no crece

-Es un adulto que no recuerda el ser niño- Digo. Eso ha dolido. Lo noto por el rojo intenso de su cara.

-¡Fuera!- Me chilla. -Váyase, hablaré con su tutor- Me dice. Así que me saca de clase. Bueno, no importa demasiado. És la última clase. Cojo mis cosas y las meto en mi maleta. Mientrás voy a la puerta veo como algunos de mis compañeros me miran sorprendidos. Otros me hacen señales de "genial" "eres el mejor" y algunas chicas me lanzan coqueteos. La verdad no me importan. Salgo de la clase, suspiro, deben quedar veinte minutos para que terminen las clases. Así que tengo veinte minutos para no hacer nada.

Voy a fuera y me tumbo debajo de un árbol. Suspiro. No hago más que suspirar. Pero si es un mini problema muy pequeño. Quizá mi madre solo sale con ese chico porque le gusta, pero quizá se le espase...

¡Vaya! Ya ha terminado mi tiempo libre. Ahora la gente vuelve a salir del colegio atropelladamente... no me apetece unirme a ellos. Me quedaré aquí hasta... yo que sé cuanto.

-Oye Takeru- Me llaman. Me giro, són dos chicas de mi clase. -Muy bueno lo de hoy- Dicen al unísono. Les sonrío y ellas se sonrojan. -Adios- Dicen. Me despido igual. Me quedo allí, mirándo al frente. Luego veo aparecer a alguien. Se acerca a mí. Pelo rubio, ojos azules...

-Yamato- Digo. Él se me queda mirando. Luego se sienta a mi lado.

-Me dijo Joan que te sacaron de clase- Dice él. No menciona lo ocurrido antes.

-Ya- Digo secamente. -Mi profesor favorito- Añado.

-¿Cómo?- Me pregunta él.

-El profesor Matsuda- Digo yo.

-Ah ya veo... nos quiere mucho- Dice él. No me rio de su comentario. ¿pero que estoy haciendo? Me siento frustrado y lo estoy pagando con Matt. ¡Dios, que imbécil! Luego vuelvo a suspirar.

-Perdóname- Digo. El me mira sin entender. -Perdóname- Digo más fuerte.

-Ya te he oido- Dice él.

-Lo siento Matt, de verdad, yo no quería decirte aquello...- Empiezo.

-Tránquilo, sé que algo no va bién- Dice él. Yo encondo mi cabeza entre mis piernas. -Pero porque no...-Empieza él.

-¡Hola chicos!- Dice alguien muy animadamente. Levanto la cabeza, és Mimi.

-Hola Mimi- Digo yo.

-Hola- Dice mi hermano anímadamente.

-¿Como estáis?- Pregunta.

-Bien, y ¿tú?- Le pregunta mi hermano.

-Genial- Dice ella. -Bueno Takeru, te buscan- Dice ella.

-¿qué?- Le pregunto. Temiendo que sea el profesor de historia.

-Si, el entrenador. Dice que necesita una charla con el equipo- Dice Mimi. Vuelvo a suspirar. Mi hermano me mira preocupado. -¿que te ocurre?- Me pregunta Mimi.

-Oye Mimi, mi hermano está raro ¿no le puedes decir al entrenador que no va?- Pregunta mi hermano. Mimi abre la boca para contestar.

-No- DIgo yo y me levanto. -Voy, igual, si me quedo voy a seguir pensando y la verdad no me apetece- Digo.

-Voy contigo- Dice mi hermano,

-Vamos Matt- Digo yo. -Tú quédate con Mimi, así no estareis solos.-Digo yo. Los dos se sonrojan. -Hasta después- Digo y me marcho. Cuando me alejo suficiente. Veo que aquellos dos se han sentado debájo del árbol donde antes estaba yo, que lindos. Después echo a andar hasta el gimnasio.

-Bueno muchachos- Dice el entrenador. -Buen partido él del otro día. Sois unos monstruos- Dice el hombre. Yo solo quiero deciros que desde ahora las cosas se ponen serias y que nuestros entrenamientos van a ser más intensivos- Dice mientrás un murmullo recórre a los jugadores. -Y también más freqüentes- Dice él. ¡Genial! Lo que faltaba. -Os recomiendo que os esforzeis al máximo. Si ganamos será el primer año que el Seiyun gana un campeonato internacional juvenil. Esto es serio muchachos. Desde aquí podrían salir algunas becas. Si, sí, becas para estudiar en los mejores institutos, y sé que alguno de vosotros tiene talento para esto. -Dice veo como todos mis compañeros me observan.

-¿Algo más?- Dice uno de mis compañeros.

-No, solo eso. Ah y que ya visteis la actuación de nuestras nuevas animadoras y nuestra mascota.- Dice él.

-Sí genial- Dicen algunos de mis compañeros. No participo demasiado en la conversación. Me he sentado en el banco jugándo con un balón.

-Entonces deciros que van a estar siempre que tengamos que jugar en los partidos en casa- Dice él.

-¿Siempre jugáremos aquí?- Preguntan.

-No, la verdad el prxómio partido no lo jugámos aquí. Sino que en Kyoko- Dice el entrenador. Unos murmurllos se pueden oir. -Bueno y esto muchachos, nos vemos en el entrenamiento del miércoles- Dice él. Algunos asienten. Sigo en mi banco. -Adios muchachos- Dice el entrenador.

-Tk¿no vienes?- Me pregunta Joan. Yo le miro y asiento. Voy a dejar el balón.

-Takaishi, quiero hablar contigo- Dice el entrenador. Asiento con la cabeza.

-Eh Joan, después voy- Le digo a Joan que me espera en la entrada.

-De acuerdo- Dice él. El entrenador se sienta en el banco. Me pongo delante de él. -Sientate- Dice él. Me siento a su lado.

-Digame entrenador.

-Takaishi, te acuerdas de lo que he dicho de una beca...- Empieza, yo asiento. -Bueno, pues hay algunos ojeadores que están interesados en tí- Suelta el entrenador. Me sorprendo bastante.

-Vaya- Digo yo.

-¿Sorprendido?- Me pregunta.

-Por supuesto- Le digo. El empieza a reir.

-Takaishi, si tú lo sabes, eres un monstruo. En el partido anterior, aquella remontada cuando te robaron el balón, Takaishi eso fue estupendo. Tienes el cuerpo ideal para jugar al baloncesto además de mucha destresa y velocidad- Dice él. -Así que tiene un don chaval- Dice el entrenador.

-Grácias- Digo yo.

-Yo solo digo la verdad- Dice. -Bueno Takaishi, no te despistes. Eres el capitán, estate atento. Confiamos en ti- Me dice mientrás me da una palmada en la espalda. Yo asiento con la cabeza. -Buena suerte- Dice él.

-Oye Takeru, ahora se te ve más animado- Dice mi hermano. -Pero solo un poco. -Me dice. Después de la charla con el entrenador mi hermano me ha obligado ir a su casa, a casa de papá. Dice que está demasiado preocupado por mi. Y prefiere que me quede con él. Acabamos de llegar al apartamento. Es un apartamento bastante bonito. Pero lleno de suciedad.

-Oye Matt, no sé si debería quedarme hoy- Digo yo.

-Tonterías, así estás más cerca del colegio- Dice él. -Deja tu maleta en la habitación- Lo hago así. Dejo mi maleta en la habitación de mi hermano, en donde vamos a dormir. Mi hermano se pone a cocinar mientrás yo hago un poco de mis deberes, luego oigo llegar a mi padre.

-Hola papá- Dice mi hermano. -Tenemos un invitado- Dice mi hermano.

-Ah si ¿quién?- Dice mi padre con su acostumbrada voz de después del trabajo. Luego me ve a mí. -¡Takeru!- Se sorprende. -¿Que haces por aquí?- Me dice. Yo me levanto y lo abrazo. Él se sorprende. Estoy abrazando a mi padre. El que yo quiero sea mi padre, que viva con mi madre, poder vivir con ellos para siempre. Pero acaba de entrar en juego Kazuo, y me parece que está destrozando mi sueño. -Pero Takeru...- Dice mi padre.

-Tk- Dice mi hermano. Estoy actuando como un crio... sé que les estoy preocupando. Me separo de mi padre.

-Lo siento- Murmuro.

-No pasa nada- Dice mi padre. -Me alegra de que alguien me abrace, para variar- Dice mientrás mira a mi hermano.

-¡Oye!- Se queja él. Al ver está escena rio, mi primera risa en todo el día, luego siento algo de... ¿melancolía?. Los tres juntos cenamos, lo poco de comida que sabe bien, y después nos sentamos a ver algun partido de baloncesto. Se hace tarde y mi padre nos manda a mi hermano y a mi a dormir. Ambos nos vamos a nuestra cama y nos tumbamos. Pero estoy seguro de que mi hermano no me dejará dormir.

-Oye Tk- Dice mi hermano.

-¿Qué quieres?- Digo yo.

-Nada- Dice él. ¡Vaya! Ahora me deja con la intriga. Así que decido sacar algún tema.

-Oye¿como fué la clase de guitarra con Mimi?- Le preguntó.

-Genial, Mimi aprende rapidisimo- Empieza él. Empieza, porque luego lo cuenta todo. -Es inteligente, bonita, dulce... La verdad nos lo pasamos genial. Primero le enseñe los pasos básicos con mi guitarra, luego me pidio que tocará algo, así que así lo hice... después algun que otro acorde y cosas de esas. Además toqué una canción y se puso a cantar- Dice él. -No sabes que voz tiene, es hermosa, me encanta, canta fenomenal. Tendrías que oirla, además de que también baila- Dice él.

-Esto me suena de enamorado- Digo yo.

-Quizá lo este- Dice él. Eso si que me sorprende. ¿mi hermano¿enamorado?

-¿Enserio?- Le pregunto.

-Hermanito, Mimi es genial, además tan inocente y tan atractiva y atrevida... es una chica estraña pero la adoro- Dice él.

-Como me alegra- Le digo yo. Otro enamorado, con mamá y Yamato, ya son dos. -Me alegra por ti- Digo yo.

-Ya te llegará algun momento- Dice él. Si que está enamorado.

-Quizá ya me llego- Digo en un murmullo, que queda escondido en el aire.

¡Por fín llega la clase de baile! Es estraño pero es lo que más me relaja. Poder ponerme a bailar, sin tener que pensar en nada. Además de que he practicado, eso si que es raro. Después de pasar el día con mi hermano un poco de relaz sienta bién.

Llego corriendo al local. Allí ya me esperan todos.

-Bienvenido Takeru, a estirar- Dice. Empezamos a movernos. -Muchachos, vamos a practicar el cha-cha-cha. -Dice Madame. Miro a Mimi, ella se acerca a mí. La tomo de la mano y pongo mi mano en su espalda. Empezamos a bailar.

-Oye Mimi ¿que le has hecho a mi hermano?- Le pregunto. Ella me mira sorprendida.

-¿De que hablas?- Dice ella.

-Me parece que le has embrujado- Digo mientras me rio.

-¿Porqué?- Me pregunta. Yo empiezo a reirme.

-¿te enseñó a tocar?- Le pregunto.

-Pues sí, tu hermano sabe mucho- Dice ella.

-Dice que cantas genial- Digo yo.

-¿Matt ha dicho eso?- Me pregunta ella.

-Ajá- Digo yo.

-Matt...- Dice mientrás pierde su mirada.

-¿te gusta mi hermano?- Le pregunto.

-Eso es privado- me dice mirándome. -Yo no me meto en tu amor por Hikari- Dice riendo.

-¡Oye! Eso no es verdad- Digo algo rojo.

-Sé como la buscas durante clase- Dice ella. Luego oímos un ruido, como si algo cayera. Todos nos separamos.

-¿qué ha pasado?- Pregunta Yolei.

-Que raro- Dice codi.

-Algo se escucha- Dice Mimi. -En la puerta- Dice ella. Es verdad, unas voces se oyen a traves.

-¡No puedes abandonar ahora!- Dice una voz femenina, la reconosco como la de Hikari.

-¡Yo me largo¡No me importa una estúpida competición representando esta escuelucha!- Dice otra voz, supuestamente la de Robert.

-¿Escuelucha?- Dice Hikari. -Madame Marie te ha enseñado todo lo que sabes- Dice ella.

-Esa mujer no sabe nada- Dice Robert. Todos miramos a madame que está muy sorprendida. Luego la puerta se abre de un portazo.

-Eso, marchate imbécil- Chilla Hikari. Robert sale por la puerta y nos ve a todos parados observándole, luego sale Hikari. Robert se va camino a la puerta. -Eres un idiota- Dice ella. -No tendrás futuro en ningun sitio- Dice ella.

-Oye niñata, yo me tomo esto en serio y no como un estúpido divertimiento- Dice Robert.

-El baile es una manera de expresarse- Dice Hikari.

-El baile és un oficio- Dice Robert girándose hacia ella y yendo hacia ella. -Eres tú la imbécil que se lo toma como un juego- Dice él. -Pero niña, solo eres eso una cría infantil- Dice.

-Y tu un idiota serio- Dice Hikari firme. -No vas a ganar aunque vayas a un colegio de mucho prestidio- Dice ella.

-Y eso ¿porque no?- Pregunta él burlonamente.

-Te falta luz- Dice ella. -Y además bailas como un pato- Dice. Robert se ha enfurecido y se acerca a ella rápidamente. Levanta su mano con intención de golpearla.

-¡No!- Chillan todos. Robert va a golpearla, pero yo me acerco a él y le cojo la mano.

-¡Pero que haces imbécil!- Me dice.

-No se debe pegar a las damas- Digo yo.

-¡No te metas cretino!- Me dice y me pega un puñetazo en la mejilla.

-¡Takeru!- Chillan Mimi y Hikari. Yo me froto la zona dolida.

-¡Aquí tienes!- Dice él. Luego le golpeo yo, y le tumbo en el suelo. No digo nada. No dicen nada. Robert se levanta enfurecido y vuelve a intentar pegarme. Yo cojo su mano y le detengo, luego el me pega una patada en el estómago.

-Ay- Chillan las chicas. Luego yo le pego un rodillazo.

-¡Detenos!- Chilla madame. Yo despierto de está pesadilla de combate y me paro. Pero Robert me vuelve a golpear en la cara. Luego intento golpearle. -Parad- Dice madame. Ken reacciona y sujeta a Robert mientrás que Mimi y Hikari me sujetan a mi.

-Tranquilo- Le dice Ken a Robert que me mira con odio.

-Tk calma- Me dice Mimi mientrás le devuelvo la mirada a Robert. Luego Robert se suelta de Ken.

-¡Súeltame creído!- Le dice a Ken, luego se marcha. -Suerte con vuestra estúpida coreografía- Dice Robert antes de desaparecer por la puerta. Yo me quedo parado mientrás Mimi y Hikari aún me sujetan. Nos quedamos así parados durante unos dos minutos hasta que Yolei habla.

-¡Que fuerte!- Dice Yolei. -Vaya pelea, que tio más idiota- Dice ella. -Y tu Ken, porque has dejado que te dijer eso- Le reprende al muchacho.

-Yolei...-Dice Ken cansado. -Me parece que Takeru ya le ha dado su merecido- Dice él mientrás me mira. Yo me suelto de Mimi y de Hikari.

-¿Como estás Tk?- Dice Mimi.

-No es nada- Digo yo.

-Déjame- Dice ella. Se acerca a mí y me toca la cara. Cierro los ojos del dolor. -Lo siento- Dice ella.

-Tienes sangre en el labio- Me dice Codi. ¡Oh genial! Suspiro frustrado.

-Madame, yo...lo siento- Le digo a Madame. Me siento mal por montar tal escándalo en su escuela. Madame se me queda mirando.

-Bah, tonterías. Grácias por golpearla, sii hubiese tenido que golpearlo yo, ese muchacho se iba directo a la luna- Todos reímos ante el comentario de Madame. -Ahora mejor curarte el golpe- Dice ella.

-No, grácias, no es nada- Digo yo.

-Seguro...-Dice Madame con sarcasmo. -Vamos, sientate, ahora traere algo- Dice ella. Todos nos sentamos en unos sofás qu hay al lado de la pista. Miyako toma a Hikari de la mano.

-¡Que tio más imbécil!- Dice Mimi. -Que idiota- Se queja ella.

-¡Sí¿quién se cree ser?- Dice Miyako. -Oh Hika, es un imbécil- Dice. -No te pongas triste.

-No me pongo triste- Dice ella y luego nos sonrie. -Igual, ya sabía que era idiota- Dice ella. -Nunca me ha caído bién, siempre me había quedado con las ganas de decirle de todo- Dice.

-Bueno, pues lo has hecho bién- Dice Madame mientrás llega. Con algo de hielo y agua. Luego lo pone todo a mi lado. -¿Alguien con delicadeza?- Pregunta. Hikari se levanta del sitio y se sienta a mi lado.

-Lo haré yo- Dice mientras empieza a coger las cosas para curarme el labio.

-Que lindos se ven- Dice Miyako. Yo me pongo rojo enseguida, me sorprende ver como Hikari también. Luego ella lentamente me limpia la sangre del labio, los demás solo nos miran. Me hubiese gustado más si hubiesen estado hablando.

-Bueno, entonces, nos hemos quedado sin pareja para Hikari- Dice Madame. Hikari abaja la cabeza.

-No pasa nada- Dice ella.

-¡Pero si tenías muchas ilusiones por bailar!- Dice Miyako.

-Bueno, otro año será- Dice Hikari encogiéndose de hombros. -Tome Takeru sujetate el hielo encima del golpe- Me dice, yo hago lo que dice. Luego Mimi me mirá y me sonrie pícaramente.

-Que baile con Takeru- Dice Mimi. Yo abro los ojos como platos.

-¿qué?- Pregunto.

-¡Buena idea! Es una pareja linda- Dice Madame. -¿que te parece Hikari?- Le pregunta a ella. Ella me mira y luego mira a Mimi.

-Pero ¿y tú Mimi?- Le pregunta a ella. Mimi abre la boca para responder cuando la puerta se abre. Y aparece un chico de cabello castaño y melena revuelta.

-Buenos días, ah Hikari ahí estás que yo... ¿porqué me miras así?- Pregunta el muchacho que acaba de entrar.

-Mimi, te he encontrado pareja- Dice Hikari. El chico la mira confundido. -Verdad hermanito que bailarás con Mimi- Dice Hikari mientrás Mimi le sonrie al muchacho.

-¿Qué?- Pregunta desconcertado. Luego ve todas las caras rogándo. -¡Dios¿Dónde me he metido?- Dice el chico.

¡Por fín he llegado a casa! Después de que llegará aquel muchacho, que se llama Taichi Yagami o "Tai", hemos empezado, bueno, han empezado a contarle todo acerca de la pelea. Y hemos estado mucho tiempo. Mamá me va a matar.

Entro silenciosamente. Aunque me hayan curado la herida del labio, la marca roja del golpe aún se nota... y si mamá la ve... Entro en la casa, las luces están apagadas, las abro. Veo encima de la mesita una tarjeta. La cojo y la leo.

_Querido Takeru, _

_Kazuo me ha invitado a cenar y como no llegabas e ido, te he dejado tu cena en el microndas. Vete a dormir temprano y no me esperes despierto. _

_Buenas noches _

_Te quiere mucho, mamá_

¡Pero que carta más patética! La dejo encima de la mesilla mientras me siento en el comedor. "Kazuo" murmuro a regañadientes.

* * *

**Si, ha sido un cap. raro, pero tenía que poner algo para librarme de Robert ¿no? Ya que os cae tan bién... y no se me ocurrió otra manera. y quizá dramatizo con el novio de la madre de Takeru... no sé, vosotros ¿que opinais? **

**Jeje, me lo decis y me dejáis vuestro reviews **

**Grácias!! Nos vemos con los dos caps siguientes mañana!!**

**ATTE: Su amiga-escritora Kyoko**


	5. ¿Una cita?

**Hola!! Y gomen de nuevo!! Hoy debía subir dos caps!! Pero tube un pequeño-gran problema. ¡Mi hermano mayor! Un imbécil de primera, me quito la computadora todo el día T-T y yo no pude terminar el otro cap!! Solo puede hacer este y subrilo buaaaa ¡Gomen! Tampoco pude subir el cap. nuevo de "la profesia" ¡Que cruel es mi hermano! Intentaré subir los caps. mañana espero no se enfaden conmigo!! **

**Muchas grácias a los tres reviews que recibi!! Grácias, grácias. **

**Chikage-SP: Grácias. ¿Enserio no exagere? Me alegro que te gustará la forma como me decise de Robert, la verdad, ya tenía pensado hacerlo así. Para descargar la fúria de Takeru. ¡Adios Robert! Espero que este cap te guste!! Y me dejes Reviews con tu opinión ;)**

**Hikari Yagami de Takaishi: Grácias amiga. Está bién. Si tú y Chikage-SP decis que no exagero, es que no exagero n.n Este cap seguro que te va a gustar jeje. Ya lo verás. Espero que así sea. Nos vemos!!**

**Esteffy: Sabía que leerias ¿Bailamos? Por una simple razón: soy adivina!!! No...es broma! Lo sabía porque si la historia te gusta la lees n.n Grácias por lo que me dices, haces que me sonroje o.o jeje. Una cosa, o tú eres muy lista o yo soy demasiado predecible...tiro más por la primera! Ya descubriras porque te digo esto. Bueno y la verdad sí, espero llegar a ser una gran periodista, escritora o quizá fotografa, no sé, lo que caiga. Bueno espero te guste este cap!! Espero otro review. **

**Y aqui está el 5. cap. de ¿Bailamos?**

* * *

5. ¿Una cita?

Genial. Ayer me salvé de una buena porque mamá se había ido a la cita con Kazuo. Pero ¿que haré hoy? Aún se ve el golpe, que está rojizo ¡dios! En una buena me he metido. Lo mejor será irme sin despertar a mamá...

-Buenos días cielo- ¡Mierda! Puedo abandonar mi primera idea. Mamá ya despertó. ¿Que hago ahora? Recorro mi mirada por mi habitación, buscándo algo para tapar el golpe. Pero no hay nada que sirva. -Takeru¿qué quieres para desayunar?- Me pregunta.

-Nada, no tengo hambre- Digo yo. Empiezo a vestirme rápidamente. Lo mejor será salir corriendo.

-¿nada?- Dice ella mientrás abr la puerta para entrar en mi habitación. Me pongo delante, impidiendo abrir.

-¡Mamá! Me estoy...vistiendo- Digo yo.

-Vale- Dice ella. -Vamos que ya está el desayuno.

-¡Pero no quiero nada!- Le repito.

-No puedes irte sin comer- Dice ella. Suspiro hondo, cojo mi maleta y salgo. Luego con la mano intento tapar el golpe. Mi madre está de espaldas a mí. El desayuno en la mesa. -Vamos sientate.- Yo me siento. Ella se gira hacia mi. -¿Porqué te frotas la mejilla- Dice ella.

-Por nada- Digo yo.

-Déjame ver- Dice ella.

-No no, no és nada- Digo cuando se va acercándo.

-Entonces, quita la mano- Dice ella. ¡Inteligencia! Luego miro el reloj de la pared.

-¡Ah! Me marcho, llego tarde-Digo yo mientrás me levanto. -Adios mamá- Digo y me marcho corriendo. Dejando a mi madre perpleja. Voy corriendo hasta la parada del bus, por si acaso me sigue. Allí espero durante unso diez minutos a que llegue el bus.

Ya he llegado al colegio. Como siempre he llegado temprano. Así que voy hacia la entrada... ¡Matt dirá de todo cuando vea el golpe! Debo pensar en algo bueno... Allí está Matt apoyado en la columna, hojeando un papel que tiene en su mano.

-Hola Matt- Digo yo. Él no me mira.

-Hola Tk- Dice aún mirándo el papel.

-¿qué es eso?- Le pregunto.

-Una carta de una "admiradora"-Dice él. Luego empieza a reir y luego me mira. Abre los ojos sorprendido. -¿que tienes en la mejilla?- Me pregunta preocupado.

-Nada...- Digo yo. -Un pequeño golpe- Digo.

-¿pequeño?- Me pregunta él. -¿Cómo te lo has hecho?- Me pregunta.

-Ahm...me di contra...la puerta. Eso, contra la puerta- Digo sonriéndole.

-Ajá, la puerta- Dice el mientrás levanta una ceja. -Una puerta- Dice.

-Sí Matt, un accidente- Digo mientrás me rasco la cabeza nervioso. -Oye no crees que tendríamos que entrar ¿ya?- Le pregunto nervioso.

-Podría ser- Dice él.

-Ok¡hasta después!- Digo y echo a correr hacia mi clase. Cuando me he alejado lo suficiente empiezo a andar. Luego oigo que alguien me llama.

-Takaishi- Me giro. És el entrenador de baloncesto.

-Hola entrenador- Digo yo.

-¡vaya golpe!- Dice el entrenador mirándo mi golpe. -¡¿No estarás lecionado?!- Dice preocupado.

-¡No! Ha sido un golpe de nada- Digo yo.

-Uhm bién. Debes cuidarte muchacho. Hoy entrenamiento especial, a las 6, ni se te ocurra faltar- Dice el entrenador.

-Allí estaré- Digo yo. El se despide de mi con la cabeza y después yo marcho a mi clase.

La reacción de mis compañeros ante el golpe es la que yo tenía pensada. Así que no me sorprende en nada.

¡Por fín recreo! Menos mal, necesitaba un descanso. Encuentro a mi hermano en la entrada y ambos nos vamos a sentar debajo de nuestro árbol. El mismo de siempre. Ese árbol es muy grande y da mucha sombra, un lugar perfecto. Durante el recreo siempre estámos mi hermano y yo, es uno de los pocos momentos en que estámos juntos.

-Estamos esperándo la respuesta de un funcionario- Dice mi hermano. Estámos hablando de su próximo concierto. Dentro de un par se semanas. -Y cuándo nos diga el lugar empezaremos a decidir las canciones y todo eso...-Dice él.

-Ya veo- Digo yo. -Y dime ¿pensais hacer giras?- Digo en tono de burla. Aunque la banda de mi hermano sea solo "principiante" ha tenido mucho éxito y tiene a mileres de fans de todo Japón detrás de ellos.

-Bueno, pensamos una gira por Japón, para probar- Dice él. -¿Crees que Mimi querrá venir?- Pregunta mi hermano.

-¿Si querré venir dónde?- Pregunta una voz detrás de nosotros. inconfundiblemente la de Mimi.

-¡Mimi!- Dice mi hermano sonrojándose.

-Hola- Dice ella. -¿Dónde tengo que venir?- Pregunta mientras se sienta.

-Bueno...estámos organizando un concierto- Dice mi hermano. -Mi banda, y si querias venir al concierto, como mi invitada- Dice mientrás se pone rojo. ¡Eso si es algo que no se ve a menudo! Mi hermano nervioso por una chica. ¡De verás Mimi le ha embrujado!

-¡Claro! Me encantaría- Dice ella animadamente. -Oye Tk ¿cómo estás de la pelea de ayer?- Dice Mimi. ¡Mierda! Mi hermano abre los ojos sorprendido. Yo me estremesco.

-¿pelea¿Qué pelea?- Pregunta mi hermano.

-Ah, la que tubo con Robert por detenerle para que no pegara a Hik...-Empieza Mimi. Yo rápidamente le tapo con las manos la boca.

-Mimi, ves demasiadas películas- Digo yo nervioso. -Yo me di con una puerta, una puerta- Recalco. Mimi frunce el entrecejo.

-Ah si, con la puerta- Dice lentamente. Yo asiento.

-Qué pasa aquí?- Dice mi hermano.

-¡Nada!- Dig yo. -Mimi, vamos a hablar ¿si?- Le pregunto. Ella asiente. Ambos nos levantamos y nos alejámos de mi hermano.

-¡Una puerta!- Dice ella chillando.

-¡No chilles!- Digo yo. -No sabe nada, ni de Robert, ni de las clases, nada de nada- Digo yo. -És una cosa privada- Digo.

-¿Privada?- Dice incrédula. -¿no le has dicho nada?- Dice ella.

-Es que no lo sabe ni mi madre- Digo yo.

-Y ¿porqué?- Me pregunta.

-Mimi despierta, soy capitán de baloncesto, y voy a clases de baile no suena muy bién ¿no?- Digo. Ella me mira.

-¡Vaya chico!- Dice ella. -¡Te da vergüenza que lo sepan!- Dice ella. -Pero es que además te gusta ir- Dice.

-Ya pero... es diferente- Digo yo. Ella chasquea la lengua y me mira.

-No tienes remedio- Dice ella.

-No le digas nada más porfavor- Digo yo. -No quiero que se de cuenta- Le digo.

-Ok- Dice ella. -Pero la verdad siempre se termina sabiendo- Dice mientrás se aleja. Yo me quedo mirándola mientras ella se marcha.

He llegado a mi casa después de un duro día de clase. Ha quedado demostrado que mi hermano no se fía de lo de "me golpee con la puerta" pero... És lo único que se me ocurrio decir. Y la metedura de pata de Mimi no me ayudó demasiado.

Me siento en mi mesa dispuesto a hacer los deberes de matemáticas. Pero me da mucha vagueria. Así que me levanto, y me voy a la sala. Mi madre no está en casa, así que toda para mí. Me siento solo. Miro por la ventana a fuera y veo el radiante sol. Así que decido ir a dar una vuelta.

Salgo de mi casa y me marcho, no se bién a donde, pero mis pies me llevan hasta la calle donde está el local de baile. Me detengo a ver a alguien delante de la puerta. La persona mira el cartel y luego suspira. Me acerco más a ella. Si, es una chica. Tiene el cabello de color marrón y unos ojos color rubí. No hace falta ser un genio para saber quien és.

-Hikari- Digo yo al llegar cerca de la muchacha.

-Ah hola Takeru- Dice ella mientrás se limpia una lágrima.

-¿Estás llorando?- Le pregunto, aunque es evidente.

-No es nada- Dice ella. ¡vaya, es igual de terca que yo!

-¿Qué ocurre?- Le pregunto.

-Nada- Dice ella. Sé que no tiene sentido preguntarle por que llora. Es igual que yo, no me lo va a contar. La miro y luego se me ocurre una idea.

-Oye¿tienes algo que hacer ahora?- Le pregunto. Ella me mira y niega con la cabeza. -¿quieres que...vayamos a dar una..vuelta?- Le pregunto. Ella me sonrie. Mis mejillas enrojecen. Luego ella asiente.

-Me encantaría- Dice ella.

-Bueno, pues vayamos- Digo yo. Luego tomo su mano y empezamos a andar.

-¿a dónde vamos?- me pregunta ella.

-Pues no lo sé- Le contesto. -¿Dónde quieres ir?- Le pregunto.

-No lo sé- Digo.

-Oye, hoy es miercoles¿no hay mercado?- Le digo. Ella asiente. -¿Quieres que vayamos?- Le digo.

-De acuerdo- Dice ella. Así que los dos andamos hacia el mercado. Llegamos. Allí había un montón de gente y muchos tenderetes. Para hacer una fotografía hubiera sido magnífico, con todo el colorido de los tenderetes de ropa de diferentes colores, los fruteros, los pescaderos, los que vendían bisuterías. Es un espectáculo muy bonito. -Es muy lindo- Dijo Hikari. Yo asentí.

-Vamos- Le digo mientras tiro de ella con la mano. Nos metemos entre la gente y empezamos a pasar mirándo los tenderetes. Nos hemos detenido en uno de frutas, tengo algo de hambre.

-Manzanas, preciosas manzanas rojas, deliciosas- Dice el frutero. -¿quereis alguna jovenes?- Nos pregunta.

-¿tienes hambre?- Le pregunto a Hikari.

-Si- Dice ella pero cuano ve que saco el monedero me detiene. -Pero no importa, no quiero que tu...-Empieza ella.

-No es molestia- Digo. -Me da quatro manzanas- Le digo al frutero. Este asiente y mete en una bolsa de plástico cuatro manzanas rojas.

-Aqui tiene- Me dice.

-Grácias- Digo mientrás le doy el dinero y el me da las manzanas. Nos separamos un poco del tenderete y luego cojo una manzana. -Toma- Digo mientrás paso la manzana de una mano a la otra, cruzándo mi espalda. Por algo tengo destresa con el balón.

-¡Vaya! Muchas grácias takeru- Dice ella mientrás muerde la manzana. Yo la imito.

-Oye Hikari- Digo yo.

-Puedes llamarme Kari- Dice ella.

-Ok kari- Digo. -¿hace mucho que bailas?- Le pregunto.

-Sí, desde los 8 años- Dice. Ahora tiene 16 eso són 8 años de baile.

-¡Vaya!- Le digo. -No sé si estaré a tu msma altura para bailar contigo- Digo.

-Tonterías- Dice ella. -Será genial- Dice. -Aprenderás deprisa- Dice mientrás me guiña el ojo. Yo le sonrio.

-¿Seguimos paseando?- Le pregunto. Ella asiente y ahora es Kari la que me coge la mano. Luego es ella la que tira de mí. Empezamos a andar de nuevo. Ella se para delante de un hombre disfrasado de estátua. El hombre está vestido de color dorado, como si fuera un mago. No se mueve.

-¡Me encanta! No se mueven para nada- Dice ella.

-Ya, es verdad- Digo mientrás le miramos. -A ver si conseguimos que se mueve- Digo yo. Ella asiente. -Empiezo yo- Digo. Luego me pongo a hacer caras para que se ria. Pero no lo consigo. -A ver, contaré un chiste- Digo. -Era un hombre que entra en un autobus y ve a mucha gente cojida de la barra. Luego mira la barra y la coge y dice: "¿qué pasa¿No podeis con ella?" Y se la carga- Me quedo mirándo. Nadie se rie. Mi primer fracaso. -Vale entonces otro, es un niño que está en un autobús y le dice a su madre "mamá mamá he perdido la pelotita" y su madre dice "¿la has perdido aqui?" el niño asiente y todos los pasajeros empiezan a buscar la pelotita. Cuando se cansan de buscarla el niño se encoge de hombros y dice "No importa, haré otra" y se mete el dedo en la nariz. -Otro fracaso.

-Ese si que es malo- Dice Hikari riéndose de lo malo que es mi chiste.

-Entonces has tu que se mueva- Le digo. Ella me sonrie y luego se pone delante de la estátua.

-Todo caballero debe inclinarse ante una dama y besar su mano- Dice mientrás estiende su mano al hombre dorado. Para mi sorpresa este se agacha y le besa la mano.

-¡Eso no es justo!- Digo yo.

-Claro que sí- Dice ella. El hombre dorado asiente con la cabeza. Luego yo niego sonriéndo.

-Me gano una chica- Digo mientrás remuevo en mi monedero y le tiro unas cuantas monedas al hombre. Luego este se inclina ante mí. -Y ahora te mueves- Digo yo. Kari se rie a carcajadas, luego yo también.

-Sigamos- Me dice ella. Luego volvemos a tomarnos de la mano. Esta vez recorremos una zona llena de "joyas". Vamos mirándo los tenderetes, llenos de collaras, pendientes, muñequeras, pins... Hikari los mira sonrientes. Nos detenemos en una en donde hay un colgante muy lindo. Tiene una cadena y luego un espécia de flor de color rosada.

-Buena elección, es un colgante de la suerte. Representa la luz- Dice la dependiente. Parece una mujer algo mística. -Dicen que la flor, és un emblema y representa a la luz. Si una muchacha con luz lo lleva este brillará y le dará suerte- Dice la mujer. Hikari lo coje contenta.

-Prúebatelo- Le digo yo. Ella lo coge y se lo prueba. Le queda muy bien además de que es precioso. Hikari sonrie.

-Vaya, el colgante le queda muy bién a su novia- Nos dice la mujer. Ambos nos sonrojamos.

-Ehm...no es mi...-Empiezo yo.

-Muchas grácias- Dice ella. Y se lo quita. -Pero creo que no...

-Vamos, yo te lo compro- Digo mientrás de nuevo saco el monedero.

-Oh no, otra vez no- Dice ella intentándo impedirlo. -No quiero que gastes tu dinero en mi- Dice.

-Bah, para algo tengo que gastármelo- Le digo. -Sino acumulará polvo allí dentro. La mujer envuelve el colgante y se lo da a Hikari.

-Muchas grácias- Me dice sonrojada.

-No es nada- Digo. -¿te lo pones?- Le pregunto. Ella asiente y lo saca de la bolsa, luego se lo acomoda en el cuello. -Genial- Digo.

-Vamos, ahora me toca a mí comprarte algo- Dice ella mientras tira de mi. Nos detenemos delante de un tenderete lleno de telas. Ella mira por el tenderete. Luego sus ojos brillan y sonrien. -Mira- Dice ella mientrás coge un gorro de color blanco. Luego me lo pone en la cabeza. -Te queda bien- Me dice. Yo la miro interrogante, luego busco un espejo.

-¡Vaya!- Digo cuando me veo. -¿Estoy lindo?- Le pregunto a Hikari burlonamente.

-Sí- Dice ella. Luego habla con la dependienta y paga el gorro. -Aquí tienes, un regalo de parte mía- Dice ella.

-Grácias- Digo yo. Luego miro al frente. Parece que por allí ya termina el mercado. -¿Vamos a tomar algo?- Le pregunto. Ella asiente. Entonces cogemos un camino viejo. Lo cruzamos y llegamos hasta el pequeño torrente que pasa por el pueblo. Cruzamos por encima del puente y llegamos a los lugarres donde están los pocos restaurantes y algunos bares del pueblo. Vamos caminando hasta que llegamos a un bar que se llama "Duopglos". Delante de ese bar hay una cabina de fotografías, un fotomatón.

-Vamos a hacernos fotos- Dice Hikari.

-Pero...-Digo yo.

-Vamos Takeru- Me dice mientrás me mira sonriente. ¿Cómo puedo negarme?.

-De acuerdo- Digo. Ambos entramos en el fotomatón y nos hacemos cuatro fotos con diferentes caras.

-Escoge las que quieras- Me dice.

-De acuerdo- Digo yo. Cojo las dos primeras y ella toma las dos segundas. Luego nos sentamos fuera del bar y pedimos dos limonadas.

-Vaya, me lo he pasado muy bien- Dice Hikari.

-Yo igual- Digo. -Suerte que nos hemos encontrado- Le digo. Ella abaja la mirada.

-Verás yo lloraba por...- Empieza a contarme.

-No importa me lo cuentes sino quieres- Le digo. Ella niega.

-Quiero hacerlo- Me dice. -Verás, Robert ayer me dijo que yo era tonta y que por eso no avanzabamos...Quizá yo sea el problema y no tenga talento para bailar- Me dice. Yo niego con la cabeza.

-No seas tonta- Digo. Ella me mira. -Él és tonta, no sabe bailar. Además tu bailas genial, transmites algo, no sé. Yo sé que tú tienes mucho talento para bailar y no quiero que te creas esas tonterías de Robert. De un imbécil como ese no hay que creer nada- Le digo. Ella se ha sonrojado.

-Gra...grácias- Me dice.

-No tienes porque darmelas. Tu eres feliz bailándo, y me gustas por eso- Luego me detengo inmediatamente cubriendo mi boca con mis manos. -Quiero decir que me gusta como bailas por eso- Digo. Ella me mira y me sonrie.

-Takeru...grácias por defenderme- Me dice ella.

-No fué nada- Digo yo. -¿sabes? Yo me apunté a baila, en parte por que me encontré a Mimi, pero también por otra cosa- Empiezo a contar. -Yo regresaba de un partido de baloncesto y vi a una chica en la ventana de la escuela. Esa chica tenía unos ojos preciosos que demostraban alegría y felicidad- Digo. -Me apunté porque yo quería sentir esa misma felicidad- Digo yo mientrás mis mejillas se tiñen de rojo.

-Es precioso- Me dice ella. -Eres muy sincero takeru- Dice ella.

-Si...sincero- Digo yo. -Solo soy sincero en algunas cosas- Digo. Ella me mira. Terminamos nuestras bebidas y pagamos. Se ha hecho tarde.

-Ya debería irme- Dice Hikari.

-Te acompaño- Le digo.

-No importa- Dice ella.

-Quiero hacerlo- Insisto. Ella asiente. Así que ambos nos vamos andando hacia su casa. Por el camino no hablámos mucho. Cruzamos alguna mirada pero inmediatamente las bajamos y nos sonrojamos. ¿Qué está pasando? Nunca me había puesto así con una chica. Pero con Hikari es distinto. Ella es tan amable, dulce, es tan encantadora... me encanta, es decir, la adoro. Ella es "mi" Hikari. Mi luz. Es perfecta, tan encantadora. Me encantaría saber que piensa ella.

-Es aquí-Dice de pronto. Hemos llegado a una casa. Tiene un muro que separa el jardín de la casa. Entramos por la puerta del muro. Es un jardín pequeño. Hay un camino hecho con rocas que lleva hasta la entrada. Llegamos a la puerta. -Muchas grácias por acompañarme Takeru- Dice ella.

-De na...- No termino. Hikari me da un beso muy fugaz. Luego se sonroja y gira para entrar a su casa. Cojo su mano y la hago voltear. Está vez para besarla yo. La beso suavemente en los labios. Ella me corresponde mientrás aprieta mi mano con más fuerza. No queremos separarnos, pero debemos hacerlo. Ella me mira y me sonrie.

-Me ha encantado nuestra cita- Dice ella mientrás entra en su cara. -Adiós Takeru- Dice mientrás cierra la puerta. Me quedo parado en la entrada. ¿Qué ha sido eso¿Un ángel ha bajado del cielo y me ha besado? Me he enamorado de ese ángel. Despierto de mi ensueño y me voy caminando hacia mi casa, sin poder olvidar el contacto dulce de los labios de Hikari. Su sabor a fresa. Sus manos con las mias.

Ya he llegado a mi casa. No hay nadie... Me imagino donde está mamá. Suspiro frustrado. Durante mi salida con Hikari me había olvidado del lio entre mi mamá y Robert. Es algo magico como una simple persona puede hacer que uno se tranquilice y no piense en sus problemas. De verás es mágico. Voy a mi habitación y saco las dos fotos que nos hemos hecho. En una de ellas salimos Hikari y yo con las lenguas sacadas y en la otra con cara de sorprendidos. Creo que hemos quedado bastante bién. Me encanta. Luego recorro con mi mirada la habitación y veo en el suelo mi maleta de deporte. ¡Mierda! Miro mi reloj. Són las ocho y media. ¡El entrenamiento de baloncesto¡Me he olvidado!

* * *

**Empiezan los problemas para Takeru. ¡Ya se ha olvidado del entrenamiento¿Qué pasará ahora¿Y Yamato, sospecha de Takeru? **

**Todas las respuestas en el próximo cap. Gomen otra vez por no subirlo hoy!! Lo siento de verdad.**

**El colgante de Hikari lleva el emblema de la luz, por si no se han dado cuenta -porque no me expliqué bién- y el gorro de Takeru es su gorro, el de toda la vida !! **

**Espero sus comentario!!**

**ATTE: Su amiga-escritora Kyoko**


	6. Sospechas

**Hola!!! Gomen!! Como lo lamento... pero es que no pude actualizar antes !! Es que tenía muchos exámenes, era mi última semana de exámenes del trimestre!! Ahora llegan vacaciones y prometo terminar este fic y mi otrso fic y además crear otro!! De verdad lo siento, espero no me maten!!**

**Hablando del cap: Este cap tenía que ser el más corto¡pero me ha quedado el más largo! Al final se me han ocurrido dos ideas para poner y se me ha alargado. Lo lamento!! Bueno, no se si debería pedir disculpas por esto... pero bueno... espero les guste!!**

**Grácias a los que me han dejado reviews: **

**Esteffy: Grácias por seguir leyendo. Bueno, ahora le voy a quitar un poco de azucar al fic... intentaré complicar un poco las cosas. Jeje, espero te guste!! Y me sigues dejando reviews!**

**Luly: Si, que viva el Takari! Espero te guste el cap!**

**Girl Takari 93: Pues no será tan fácil un noviazgo entre Hikari y Takeru... ya verás, ahora es cuando empiezan a pensar!! Grácias por el reviews! Nos charlamos amiga!**

**Hikari Yagami de Takaishi: Uhm... no sé si al final tendrá un final como High School Musical, tendrás que leerlo!! Y ya verás!! Jeje. Bueno, espero que este cap. también te guste!**

**Alde-gracie: Bueno... quería poner a Sora, la voy a poner claro, pero como un personaje secundario, no saldrá demasiado y además es nuestra pareja de Tai... ya verás aun me falta poner algo muy pequeñito de ese romance! Espero que te guste el cap! Y grácias por los reviews!**

**Chikage-Sp: Jaja, bueno ahora verás lo que le hace el entrenador... es terrible ¡pobre Takeru! y siento haber actualizado tan tarde! Lo lamento! Espero que te guste el cap! Sigue leyendo!**

**celiTakari93: grácias por el review!! Yo también la encuentro bonita!! Espero sigas leyendo - Nos vemos!**

**Mizu-kohai: Lamento que no te guste el Mimato, pero es que está pareja me gusto como quedaba. Lo siento... pero espero que sigas leyendo el fic a pesar de eso! Espero tu reviws!**

**Oh vaya! Cuantos reviews recibi esta vez!! Que matada para responderlos. Perdon porque son respuestas cortas, gomen de nuevo! Lean el cap!**

* * *

5. Las sospechas...

¡Mierda! Me lo estaba pasando tan bién con Hikari que hasta me olvidé del entrenamiento...¡Dios! El entrenador me va a matar. Ya me lo imagino, palpitándole la sien, me dirá "EX-PUL-SA-DO" así con todas las letras. ¡No! No quiero abandonar al equipo, no ahora que hemos entrado en la competición internacional! No quiero abandonar ahora que soy capitán, no debo abandonar. ¡El equipo me necesita! Pero tube que cagarla ayer... Tampoco es question de dramatizar, solo he faltado a un entrenamiento, diré que me encontré mal o algo así...

-¿te queda mucho Takeru?- Me pregunta mi madre. En el único lugar en donde reflexiono es en la ducha, así que me metí esta mañana temprano. Mi madre ya me llama para que salga. Normal. Creo que llevo aquí más de media hora.

No he podido dormir de toda la noche. Una palabra en mi mente, se repetía, Hikari. No he podido dejar de pensar en aquel beso pero... ¿qué pasará ahora? Después de aquello...supongo que...nosotros dos..

-¡Sal ya que llegas tarde!- Me dice mi madre. Mejor salir ya. Salgo de la ducha y me visto con la ropa ya preparada. Me miro en el espejo mientrás me remuevo un poco el pelo, aún mojado. Salgo rápidamente de la ducha.

-Mama, me voy, desayuno por el camino- Digo saliéndo a tope. Entonces escucho unas carcajadas, es mi madre. -¿Qué?- Le pregunto.

-¡Era broma! Aún te queda una hora- Me dice ella cubriendose la boca intentando ocultar sus carcajadas. Mi madre haciendo bromas... esto no es normal.

-¡Pues vaya¡Muchas grácias!- Digo con sarcasmo.

-Takeru, no puedes ni aceptar una broma de tu madre...-Me dice ella mientrás me tiende el desayuno en la mesa.

-Sí, pero no me la esperaba- Digo. -¿porqué estás tan de buen humor?- Le pregunto.

-Verás cariño ayer salí con...-Empieza a contar.

-Con Kazuo- Digo yo. -Lo sé- Le digo.

-Bueno, pues...-Dice ella mientrás se pone roja. ¡Dios mio! -Él y yo nos lo pasamos tan bién. Él me entiende. Nos gustan las mismas cosas, nos desagradan las mismas. Tenemos un trabajo igual que nos gusta... -Dice ella. Yo la miro incrédulo.

-Así que lo vuestro va enserio- Digo.

-Bueno, él és la persona...-Empieza a contar. ¡No quiero escuchar más!

-Me voy, hasta después- Digo poniéndome la mochila en el hombro. Ella se queda con la boca abierta, mirándome. No la miro, dejo el plato en el fregadero y me marcho casí corriendo. Cuándo he bajado del apartamento donde vivo empiezo a andar. No he querido escuchar lo que me iba a decir, quizá por el miedo a que en verdad todo se haya terminado, mi viejo sueño...

Llego a la parada del bus, sé que he llegado muy temprano para el que cojo yo normalmente, entonces voy a coger el que va antes del mio. Solo tengo que esperar unos minutos porque aparece en seguida. Me subo en él. En poco tiempo ya estoy en la ciudad y me marcho a mi colegio. Voy caminando, igual, hoy seguro que no llegaré tarde. Al llegar a la entrada mi hermano no está. Aún es temprano, él suele llegar más tarde. És muy extraño ver tan poca gente en mi colegio y eso que solo quedan unos treinta y algo minutos para que empiezen las clases. Quizá para ellos aún és muy pronto, porque quizá ellos no tienen una madre enamorada, porqué quizás ellos no sufren por la ruptura de su sueño, quizá ellos son diferentes a mí, quizá.

Necesito desahogarme y por eso me voy al gimnasio. Me voy a jugar a mi deporte, o lo que és todavía el deporte donde estoy de capitán. Al llegar al gimnasio no hay nadie. Me voy al armario de las pelotas y cojo una pelota de básquet. Salgo a la pista. Empiezo a entrenar, me pongo a tirar canastras. Primero tiros libres, cojo algunos de mis propios rebotes, triples... Mamá enamorada... ¡mierda! he fallado. La pelota se ha ido lejos de mí. Luego la vuelvo a coger, la lanzo de nuevo, vuelvo a fallar. ¡Mierda! Ahora ya ni me sale hacer una canastra. Vuelvo a lanzar después de haberla recogido, la lanzo... ¡oh no¡Soy un desastre¿Qué me está pasando? "Mama enamorada" "Familia rota..." "Rota" "Rota" ¡No! Debo quitar esos pensamientos de mi mente. Cojo el balón y lo lanzo con fuerza contra la canastra, ya sé que este tiro no va a entrar. Me siento en el suelo y me tapo la cara con las manos. Debo tranquilizarme... no pasa nada.

¡Canastra! Acabo de ver un balón pasar por en medio del cesto... alguien ha metido canastra. Estoy seguro de que no he sido yo. Me giro de inmediato.

-¡Vaya¡Que suerte!- Dice una muchacha de cabello castaño detrás de mi.

-Mimi-Digo yo. -Hola- Le digo.

-¿Que haces aquí pequeño Tk?- Me pregunta ella. -Te estaba observando¿qué te ocurre?- Dice mientrás se sienta a mi lado.

-Nada- DIgo yo.

-Igual de terco que siempre- Me dice ella. -¡El moratón casí no se ve!- Dice ella. -Que suerte ¿no?- Me pregunta sonriendo.

-Sí, claro- Digo yo. Luego vuelvo a suspirar.

-Sé que aunque te pregunte no me vas a responder- Dice ella. -Ayer no viniste al entrenamiento...-Dice ella.

-Ya...¿qué dijo el entrenador?- Digo yo.

-Pues... no fué muy reservado que digamos- Dice ella. Trago saliva...la que me espera.

-Mierda- Digo.

-¿Porqué no viniste?- Me pregunta.

-Me olvidé- Digo yo. Y en parte era cierto. Tampoco le iba a contar a pié de letra que hice ayer. -Oye Mimi, mejor irnos ¿no?- Le pregunto. Ella me sonrie.

-De acuerdo- Dice ella. -Pero me vas a contar la verdad- Dice ella. -No me creo que te olvidaste así tan fácilmente- Dice ella.

-Ehm...de acuerdo- Digo yo. -Salí con...alguien- Le digo.

-¿Enserio?- Me pregunta. -¿Quién?- Me dice.

-Alguien- Solo respondo. Sé que la he dejado con la intriga.

-Dimelo- Dice ella.

-No- Digo yo. -Adios Mimi- Digo mientrás me marcho rápidamente. Mimi es muy simpática pero demasiado cotilla. Me marcho con la cabeza agachada hasta mi clase, aún no ha llegado nadie... normal ¿no? es aún muy pronto. Y yo aquí, porque no puedo afrontar la realidad.. quiero seguir viviendo en mi sueño, esperando hasta que llegue... siempre esperando.

Miro mi maleta y cojo media tira de fotos. ¿Qué fotos? Rio, las fotos de ayer, las fotos con Hikari. Las miro y sonrio ¡que tonto paresco! Quizá sea que Hikari tiene algo mágico. Cuando estoy con ella es como si todos mois problemas desaparecieran. Como si todo a mi alrededor desapareciera y solo quedara ella. Ella y yo.

¡Por fin he terminado este día insoportable! Las mismas horas de clase que cada día, estoy agotado. He tenido un lio en la cabeza toda la mañana, y los problemas estúpidos de matemáticas tampoco ayudan mucho... Solo quiero ir a mi casa, a tumbarme y estar solo, hasta la hora de baile... Eso no me lo pierdo.

Salgo del colegio entre la multitud, mi mirada perdida en el suelo. Camino.

-¡Hermano!- Me llaman por detrás. Matt...

-Ah, hola Matt- Digo y pongo una de mis sonrisas falsas.

-No te he visto de todo el día, te he esperado y no has venido- Dice él.

-Ah, sí... he llegado más temprano- DIgo yo.

-¿porqué no me has esperado?- Me pregunta.

-Es que fuí a la pista de básquet- Digo yo. -Para entretenerme- Le digo.

-Uhm ya veo...-Dice él. -Oye, vamos, tengo que hablar akgo contigo- Me dice mientrás me coge del jersei y tira de mí. ¡Lo que me faltaba¡Yo solo quería ir a descansar!.

-Pero Matt- Digo yo. Él no me suelta y me lleva hasta la cafetería. Luego nos sentamos en una mesa. Él pide coca-cola para ambos. Cuando traen las bebidas me bebo la mía. Yamato solo me mira con su barbilla apoyada en su mano. Me mira. -¿Qué pasa?- Le pregunto.

-Verás Takeru...-Dice él. Yo sigo bebiendo coca-cola. -¿tienes novia?- Me pregunta directamente. Me atraganto con la coca-cola mientrás me pongo rojo. Luego empiezo a toser. -¿Estás bién?- Me pregunta mi hermano mientrás me da unos golpes en la espalda.

-S...sí- Digo yo. Luego paro de toser y le miro incrédulo.

-Bueno... Takeru... dime ¿tienes?- Me pregunta. Le miro asombrado.

-¡No! Claro que no- Le digo. Me empiezo a poner nervioso... -¿A qué viene esa pregunta?- Le digo.

-Pues, ayer faltaste al entrenamiento- Dice él.

-Ah sí, me olvidé- Le digo yo. -Me olvide porque estuve... en... -Miro a mi alrededor. Busca. Busca una respuesta Takeru. Miro a mi alrededor y veo un jersei. -En la jersería- Digo yo.

-Jerse...- Dice mi hermano.

-¡Quiero decir tienda de ropa!- Digo rápidamente. -Me confundí- Trago saliva. El me mira.

-Ajá- Dice. Vaya tono que ha usado... tono de "nada creíble" ¡Dios¿Porqué Matt es tan astuto?

-Y tu con Mimi ¿qué tal?- Le pregunto desviando el tema.

-Muy bién.- Ha funcionado. Ahora empezará a hablar de Mimi. -Ella es genial. Simpática, amable, guapa... -Dice él. Vuelvo a coger mi vaso para beber. -¿sabes que baila bailes de salón?- Me pregunta. ¡Dios! Mal momento. Vuelvo a atragantarme y empiezo a toser. -¿te encuentras bién?- Me vuelve a prguntar.

-Si...- Digo yo. -¿bailes de salón?- Le digo.

-Sí- Dice él. -Supongo que para una chica debe ser algo así como coreografía. Ella dice que le encanta. Que es una manera de espresarse. Debe ser muy bonito er bailar a una chica. Aunque un chico...- Dice eso. Trago saliva. -Pobre... debe ser algo ridículo- Dice él.

-No es verdad- Digo yo. ¡Mierda! Yo y mi estúpida bocaza.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Dice él, mientras fruñe el entrecejo.

-Ehm... porque yo... eh- Digo. ¿Porqué siempre hago estas cagadas?

-¡¡Ei Takeru!!- Me llaman por detrás. Me giro. Es Joan ¡salvado!

-Joan- Digo.

-Eh, ayer no viniste al entrenamiento- Me dice él.

-Ehem... no, me olvidé- Repito yo. El me mira picaronamente. ¿Porqué me mira así?

-Te olvidaste por cierta castañita- Dice él. ¿Qué?

-¿Qué?- Pregunto yo. Mi hermano me mira sorprendido.

-Ajá, te ví con esa chica. Es muy linda- Dice él. -Os ví paseando por el mercado...- Dice él. ¡Maldito Joan!

-¿El mercado?- Pregunto yo. -Seguro te confundiste- Le digo.

-No no, seguro eras tú, además mi madre estaba cerca tuyo cuando comprasteis el collar- Dice él. ¿Cómo sabe tantas cosas¡mierda!

-Ya veo...- Digo yo.

-Y ¿Cómo se llama?- Me pregunta.

-Vaya Takeru... ¿seguro no tienes novia?- Me pregunta mi hermano. ¿En dónde me he metido?

-Ehem... tengo que ir a casa... sí... mamá dijo que teníamos que ir a... bueno... ¡adiós!- Digo mientrás salgo de la cafetería.

-¡Eh vuelve aquí!- Me dice mi hermano.

-Chico con novia- Dice Joan mientrás mueve la cabeza negativamente.

Corro de nuevo hacia afuera. Miro hacia delante... oh no... lo que me faltaba. Me paro en seco delánte de una persona.

-Entrenador- Digo yo.

-Takaishi...-Dice él entre dientes. -¿Tú por aquí?- Pregunta.

-Ehem... discúlpeme por ayer... yo...-Digo yo. -Tube revisión con el médico- Le digo. ¡Ha funcionado!

-¿Algún problema serio?- Me pregunta seriamente.

-No... sólo algún dolor en el brazo derecho- Le digo. Ya que he mentido, le haré tragar la mentira entera.

-On ho Takaishi ¿podrás jugar?- Me pregunta mientrás me toma de los hombros. La mentira le ha asustado bastante.

-Si, claro, no sé preocupe- Le digo yo.

-Bueno, está tarde sobre las 7, en la pista- Dice él.

-¿Está tarde?- Le pregunto tragando saliva.

-Si, algún problema- Dice él.

-Verá, es que no puedo, hoy yo...- Digo. -A las 7 estoy ocupado- Digo firmemente. Él me mira con el seño fruncido. -Pero, si quiero, voy ahora- Le digo para aliviar un poco.

-De acuerdo... quiero que corrás diez minutos, luego que hagas veinta canastras, cincuenta flexiones y otras veinte canastras y luego cincuenta flexiones más. Luego puedes marcharte- Me dice, como si nada.

-¿Todo eso?- Le pregunto. Él me mira algo molesto.

-Sí, es mi castigo por faltar ayer a causa de tu novia- Dice él. ¡Dios! Me ha pillado. -Ya me lo han contado- Dice él. -Pero mientes bién Takaishi- Dice. Luego empieza a marcharse. -Ah por cierto, allí estarán entrenando las animadoras- Dice él.

-¿las...animadoras?- Le pregunto. ¡Dios! No... ¡que verguenza!

-Sí, y que no me entere que no has ido- Me dice. Luego se va. Cuando se ha ido lo suficientemente lejos empiezo a criticarle.

-¡Cincuenta flexiones¡Maldita sea!- Digo y empiezo a andar hacia la pista de baloncesto. Me voy a los vestuarios y me pongo un equipo para hacer deportes. Salgo a la pista. ¡Dios¡Allí están todas las animadoras! Entro a la pista todo avergonzado.

-¡Vamos chicas! Eso no es animar ni es nada- Dice Mimi. Luego una de las chicas me señala. Mimi me mira y me sonrie, luego se acerca a mí.

-Hola Takeru- Dice ella. -El entrenador me ha dado instrucciones, me ha dicho lo que quiere que hagas- Dice ella sonriendo.

-Vamos Mimi, quitame un par de flexiones- Le suplico mirándola con mi cara de cachorrito. Nada. No sirve de nada con Mimi.

-Ah ah ah- Dice ella moviendo el dedo. -Nada de eso- Dice. Luego me sonrie. -El entrenador ha dicho eso y tu debes hacer eso- Dice ella.

-Oh vamos- Le digo yo.

-No no- Dice ella. Luego una chica se acerca. Es esa muchacha de cabello negro, la de nuestro club de fans...

-Vamos Mimi, pobre capitán- Dice la chica, luego me sonrie y se pone algo roja. -Estará agotado- Dice ella.

-No Reiko- Dice Mimi. -Takeru debe trabajar esos músculos- Dice. La chica se encoge de hombros y me sonrie.

-Lo siento- Dice ella.

-No importa- Digo bajándo la cabeza.

-Entonces, ala Takeru, diez minutos de correr. -Dicho eso y ella se va a entrenar. Yo empiezo a obedecerla y ,después de unos estiramientos, me pongo a correr. Mientrás corro veo como las chicas están entrenando. La chica de cabello castaño, Reiko, me mira cada dos por tres. Es bastante guapa, y además se nota que es simpática. Ahora me sonrie. Le devuelvo la sonrisa, debo ser caballeroso, ordenes de mamá. Mamá. ¡Dios! Ahora que me había olvidado de eso... y ahora vuelve a mi cabeza... Mejor correr y no pensar... supongo que aún quedan bastante minutos para poder parar.

-Vamos, 1, 2, 3- Dice Mimi. -Esos pompones más arriba- Dice ella. Todas las chicas la imitan. -Vamos- Dice ella. Pasa un poco más de tiempo. Luego Mimi me llama. -Takeru, ya puedes parar- Dice ella. -Zara- Dice ella. -Trae un balón para el capitán- Dice Mimi. La chica de nombre Zara, una chica de cabello largo y rubio, va a buscar el balón y luego regresa con él en las manos. Se acerca a mí y me lo da.

-Grácias- Le digo. Ella hace una reveréncia y luego se marcha.

-Veinte canastras- Dice Mimi. Yo asiento con la cabeza y marcho hacia la canastra. Me pongo a lanzar el balón al aro. Lanzo y encesto.

-1- Digo yo. Luego desde donde la recojo vuelvo a lanzar, está vez de gancho. -2- Digo. Luego me pongo en la línia de tiro libre. -3- Digo. Luego la lanzo desde el costado derecho. -4- Sigo contando mientrás lanzo. -10- Digo.

-¡Reiko¡Atenta!- Dice Mimi. Me giro. Reiko está algo despistada. Se me escapa el balón.

-¡Maldita sea!- Digo mientrá corro detrás del balón que se ha ido a parar a los pies de Reiko¿coincidencia?. Reiko lo coge y luego me lo acerca.

-Perdón- Digo mientrás lo recojo.

-No pasa nada- Dice ella y me lo da.

-Grácias- Le sonrio. Luego vuelvo hacia la canastra. Lanzo desde el triple. -11- Digo yo.

-Reiko, al trabajo- Dice Mimi. SIgo haciendo canastras. Hago las veinte y me siento a mirar entrenar las animadoras. Ahora están chillando nuestro nombre "Seiyun". Descanso dos segundos. Mimi se da cuenta de que he parado. -¡Vamos Takeru¡Cincuenta flexiones!- Dice Mimi. No se si es peor ella o el entrenador. Me pongo ha hacer las veinte flexiones. Me tumbo boca arriba en el suelo y con las manos en la cabeza. -1- Digo mientrás me levanto. -2- Digo. ¿Cuantas eran¿Cincuenta¡Estan locos! Sigo haciendo mis flexiones. Esto se pone duro. Llevo ya unas treinta, estoy muerto, sigo haciendo, cuarenta, sigo. -48- Digo. Luego me vuelvo a levantar. -49- Vuelvo a decir. -50- Termino. Me tiro en el suelo, y cierro mis ojos. Estoy empapado en sudor.

-Nada de descanso Takeru- Dice Mimi. - Viente canastras- Dice ella.

-Oh vamos Mimi, pobre chico- Oigo decir a unas cuantas admiradoras. Mimi se mantiene inflexible. Me levanto pesadamente y me pongo ha hacer las veinte canastras. Estoy muerto. -12- Ya llevo 12, genial. Me pongo de lado. -13- Que cansado estoy. ¡Que crueldad! -17- Vamos, solo tres más. ¡Mierda! Acabo de fallar una. Me siguen quedando tres. Vamos otra... sí -18- Solo dos más. -19- Y ahora la última de triple. ¡Echo! -20- Me agacho al suelo respirando.

-Bien- Dice Mimi. -Te quedan cincuenta flexiones- Levanto la cabeza. Ella me mira.

-Oh- Dicen lastimosamente las chicas. Que dura es Mimi, ya me encargaré de decirselo a Matt...

-Eres cruel Mimi- Digo yo. Ella empieza a reir.

-Sí, y tú un tonto- Dice ella. -Vamos vamos- Dice. Me pongo boca arriba de nuevo. ¡Ala! Otra vez a contar. Vamoes, solo me queda esto y podré irme... -25- Digo. Tomo aire. Aix como me duele todo. ¡Esto ha sido pasarse! Solo me he perdido un entrenamiento... Venga me quedan diez fleziones. -9- Otra. -8- Levanto. -7- Bajo. -6- Vuelvo a levantar. -5- Vamos, puedo hacerlo. -4- Quiero ver a Hikari. -3- Al terminar tengo baile. -2- Bailaré con ella. -1- Levanto y abjo rápidamente. ¡Conseguido! Me quedo allí tumbado, respirando entrecortadamente.

-¡Muy bién Takeru!- Dice Mimi. Luego Reiko de acerca a mi con una toalla en sus manos.

-Toma- Dice y me la da.

-Grácias- Digo mientrás respiro.

-¡Bien hecho!- Dice ella. Luego se levanta.

-Bueno Takeru, como regalo de bonificación-Dice Mimi y me da la mano para levantarme. La tomo y me levanto. -Aquí tienes- Dice ella. -¡Vamos chicas!- Dice Mimi.

-T- Dicen ellas. -A, K, E, R, U- Dicen a coro. -TAKERU- Dicen. Luego unas cuntas hacen una lateral y un salto mortal. -EL MEJOR- Dicen a coro.

-¡Más fuerte!- Dice Mimi.

-T, A, K, E, R, U TAKERU EL MEJOR- Dicen. Yo me pongo todo rojo. Tantas chicas diciendo mi nombre, es para ponerse rojo. Luego se paran y me miran.

-¿Te ha gustado?- Me pregunta Mimi.

-S...sí-Digo yo rojo. -Genial- Digo y empiezo a aplaudir. Ellas aplauden conmigo.

-Genial, ala vete a duchar- Dice Mimi. ¿ahora es mi madre? Le hago caso y me voy a duchar. El agua fria recorriendo mi acalorado cuerpo a causa del esfuerzo. Salgo de allí y Mimi, l me espera en la puerta. Va vestida con una minifalda marrón y una camisa rosada con el pelo suelto coor castaño suelto.

-Mimi- Digo yo.

-Te esperaba- Dice ella.

-¿Para?- Le pregunto.

-Tenemos que ir a baile- Me dice. -¡Vamos o llegaremos tarde!- Me dice. Miro mi reloj. ¡Es verdad¡Queda solo un cuarto de hora! Empezamos a ir hacia el bus.

-Oye Takeru... ¿Con quién saliste ayer?- Me pregunta.

-Con...-Digo yo. -¿Porqué lo quieres saber?- Le pregunto.

-Me interesa- Dice ella.

-Pues no te lo digo- Le digo yo. Ella me mira algo enfadada. -Cuantame¿ya sales con mi hermano?- Le pregunto. Ella se pone roja.

-Pues no-Dice abajando la mirada.

-Oh, Mimi, yo no quería- Digo, al ver que se ha puesto triste.

-No, no es tu culpa- Dice ella.

-Pero ¿qué pasa¿No te gusta?- Le pregunto.

-No es eso- Dice ella. -Pero es que Yamato tiene a muchas chicas detrás de él, y yo no sé si se fijaría en, alguien como yo- Dice ella. ¡Pero que tontería! Si Yamato solo piensa en ella. Mimi por aquí, Mimi por allá. Y va Mimi y dice que él no se fija en ella.

-¡No seas tonta!- Le digo. Hablando hemos llegado hasta la escuela de baile. -Date prisa, quedan 2 minutos- Digo yo.

-De acuerdo- Dice ella.

-Luego charlaremos- Le digo mientrás abro la puerta de la clase. Al entrar allí ya están todos. Busco a Hikari con la mirada, ella me sonrie y luego se sonroja. ¡Lleva el colgante! Mimi y yo nos acercámos.

-Sentimos llegar tarde- Dice ella.

-No pasa nada.-Dice Madame. -Estabamos comentando lo del torneo- Dice ella. -Bueno, muchachos. El campeonato de baile se divide en dos rondas- Empieza a contar. -La primera ronda, en donde participan más de 50 parejas, y la segunda, en donde 10 parejas de esas 50 van a competir por las medalls- Dice madame. Todos nos ponemos algo nerviosos. -Hay dos modalidades. Baile latino y baile más clasico- Dice madame. -Así que de nuestras cuatro parejas, dos van a ser de clásico y dos de latino- Dice Madame Marie. -Os he conseguido vestidos- Dice. Las chicas se miran unas a otras, contentas. -Y para los caballeros también- Todos nos mirámos. Que ridículo. -Y también tengo los números- Dice ella. -La primera ronda es este domingo.

-¿Qué?- Saltamos todos.

-Si, este domingo- Dice madame. -Así que desde ahora vamos a practicar cada uno sus modalidades.- Dice ella. -Los de baile latino serán... Mimi y Taichi.

-Genial, latino- Dice Mimi. Taichi solo suspira.

-Y Miyako y Ken- Acaba Madame.

-¡Good!- Dice Miyako en ingles. Ken, al igual que Taichi, suspira. Si esas son las dos parejas de latino a mí... ¡me toca clásico!

-Y así que bailaran clásico... Codi y Suchon- Dice madame. Ambos se miran sonrientes. -Y Hikari y Takeru- Nos menciona Madame. Yo miro a Hikari. Ella solo sonrie, encantada.

-De acuerdo- Dice Hikari.

-Vamos entonces, baile clásico a la otra sala, latino en esta- Dice Madame. -Vamos- Dice ella. Luego la seguimos hacia la otra sala. Entramos, es otra sala igual, donde hay una pista de baile. Una barra de ejercicios, un casete. Las paredes están decoradas con algunos retratos. Me acerco a uno de ellos. En él sale una muchacha bellísima con un vestido de color rosa pálido bastante largo y con un escote bonito, el vestido deja al descubierto una de las piernas. La muchacha está bailando con un joven. Cerca de esa foto hay otra más en donde la misma pareja sale sujetando una copa "1r lugar" pone escrito.

-¿Te gusta?- Me pregunta Hikari.

-Sí- Digo yo. Luego la miro, ella está observándo la misma foto.

-Ellos ganaron- Dice ella. -Dicen que fué un espectáculo mágico- Dice Hikari.

-¿Enserio?- Dice Suchon, que se ha acercado y está mirándo la misma fotografía que nosotros.

-Sí- Dice Hikari.

-Vamos muchachos, a trabajar- Dice Madame. Luego nosotros la miramos. -Teneis que practicar el fox y el vals- Dice madame. -Hikari se encargará de los errores, practicad lo que hemos hecho- Dice madame. Nosotros asentimos. Luego ella coloca un Cd y empieza a sonar un fox. Tomo a Hikari de la mano y después de la espalda. Enseguida empezamos a movernos.

Paso, paso, salto, giro, paso, vuelta, paso, doble, paso, giro y cojo, paso, piso.

-Lo siento- Le digo a Hikari.

-No pasa nada- Dice ella. -Oye, volvamos a hacer el doble paso giro y cojo- Dice ella. ¿Qué? Ve mi cara de empanado. -Digo lo de la vuelta doble- Me aclara. Volvemos a repetir unos pasos. Es genial bailar con Hikari. Cuando le coges el tranquillo es muy relajante. Con ella todo desaparece. Además de que el colgante le queda perfecto.

-Grácias por el otro día- Dice Hikari.

-De nada, grácias a tí. Me divertí mucho- Le digo. Ella sonrie.

-No me había divertido tanto desde hacia años- Dice ella.

-Yo igual- Digo yo. -Me encanta como te queda ese colgante- Le digo. Ella se pone roja, yo también. ¿Cómo me he atrevido a decirle eso?

-Muchas grácias- Dice ella. Ambos nos sonreímos.

-Ah me he cansado- Oigo quejarse a Suchon. ¡Mierda! Mi momento roto...

-¿Podemos canviar de baile Hikari?- Pregunta Codi. Hikari asiente y empezamos a bailar el vals. Este es un baile mucho más tranquilo, es muy elegante, tienes que tener mucha calma y estar muy relajado para que todo salga fluido. No sé si yo podré hacerlo. Me tengo que relajar.

Ha acabado la clase. Se me ha hecho corta. Pero... bueno.

-Bueno, solo decirles que les espero el domingo en el palacio "La rosa"- Dice madame. -A las 7, no falten- Dice ella.

-De acuerdo- Decimos nosotros. Y abandonamos el lugar. Todos bajamos.

-Bueno, adios- Dice Ken y Suchon.

-Nosotros también nos vamos- Dice Taichi. -Grácias por el baile Mimi- Le dice a Mimi. -Y por tu otra ayuda- Dice mientrás le guiña un ojo.

-Ha sido un placer- Dice Mimi. Hikari se acerca a mí.

-Adios Takeru- Dice ella y em da un beso en la mejilla. ¿en la mejilla¡Yo quería un beso como el del otro día! Pero ella...parece que no... parece que no fué nada... ¡y yo me acuerdo ahora¡No he pensado en todo el día en ese beso! Veo como Hikari se aleja, Hikari...

-Nosotros nos vamos- Dice Miyako. -¿Viene Takeru?- Me pregunta.

-No, iré más tarde- Le digo. Me queda una charla pendiente con Mimi.

-Ok- Dicen. Luego se marchan, Codi y ella. Al marcharse reanudo la charla con Mimi.

-Oye Mimi...-Digo yo. -¿qué pasa con mi hermano?- Le pregunto.

-Takeru, es que él... yo... no sé si le gusto- Me dice. ¡Chica tonta!

-¡Tonta!- Digo yo y empiezo a reirme. -Pero si mi hermano está coladísimo por tí- Le digo.

-¿Enserio?- Me pregunta.

-Solo sabe decir: Mimi baila genial, Mimi es tal, Mimi tal...-Empiezo yo.

-¿De verdad?- Me pregunta. Yo le sonrio.

-Sí- Le digo.

-Pues entonces, la próxima vez que le vea...le besaré- Dice ella y se pone en plan guerrera.

-De acuerdo- Digo yo. Luego ella se me lanza y me abraza muy fuerte.

-Eres un gran amigo- Dice ella. -Te quiero mucho- Me dice.

-Yo también te quiero- Le contesto. Oigo algo caer al suelo... me giro. ¡No puede ser!

-Yamato- Digo. Mi hermano está allí parado. Mirándonos con los ojos abiertos. Había un paquete entre sus manos. Una pequeña cajita que ahora está en el suelo. -Yamato, no es lo que crees- Digo yo.

-Yamato- Dice Mimi. -¡Matt!- Dice ella. Yamato ha echado a correr.

-Oh no- Digo yo. -¡Mierda- Digo rotundamente. Mimi se acerca y coge la pequeña cajita. Luego me la da.

-Toma- Dice. Yo tomo la cajita y me la guardo.

-No te preocupes, hablaré con él- Digo yo.

-Espero... que sí- Dice Mimi y echa correr. Veo como las lágrimas caen de sus ojos. ¡Mierda! Mi hermano ha creído ver lo que no era...

* * *

**¡ah! Acabo de poner una escena típida de las historias de amor. Siento no haber sido más original pero me apeteció poner algo así, quería poner alguna discución entre mis dos hermanos perfectos. ¡Pobre Takeru¡Pobre Yamato!**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Me tengo que ir, he quedado y llego tarde !!**

**Bueno, me dejan reviews y actualizo cuando pueda. Nos vemos!**

**ATTE: su amiga-escritora Kyoko**


	7. Partidos y una declaración

**Holas!! Feliz Navidad !! Feliz 2007 !!**

**Siento haber tardado tanto en subir este cap! Pero es que tube mi ultima semana de clase y ya soy libre!! Ayre empezé con este cap. pero luego una amiga me dijo para que le hiciera un fic con una cancion que le gustaba mucho "Una foto en blanco y negro" Así que detube este cap. y me puse a hacer el otro fic (un song-fic que ya está subido a FF) Bueno siento la demora y espero que les guste!!**

**Quiero agradecer a los lectores que siguen soportandome, grácias: **

**Alde-gracie: Hola!! Sí, pelea Takeru VS Yamato y Yamato no le pondrá las cosas fáciles a Takeru para arreglar su enfado. Siento haber tardado en actualizar nuevamente, lo siento! Sí, el entrenador fué muy comprensivo con Takeru, al no expulsarle pero pobre! cuanto entrenamiento! Bueno, Sora aprecerá más tarde y no saldrá mucho, gomen! Pero ya verás lo linda que la pondré... Y...Reiko...uhm lee este cap y verás que pasa con ella y referente a lo de la peli, bueno ya me fuí de ella y creo que desde ahora en adelante no va a quedar mucha cosa más en comun, solo que van a bailar y nada más. Espero te guste este cap!**

**girl Takari 93: Grácias amiga por leer el cap! espero que puedas leer este capitulo cuando vuelvas de tus largas vacaciones y que te guste!! **

**luly: Gracias por tu review!! y eso ¡viva el Takari!**

**Hikari Yagami de Takaishi: Hola amiga! A mi también me gusta hacer sufrir a mis personajes. Se nota ¿no? Espero que este cap te guste y por lo de la profecia, tranquila, voy a actualizar mañana o quizá pasado, pero antes de fin de año lo haré, así que no te preocupes.**

**Fiorella Takaishi¿Te veras te gusta? Me alegro!! ASí que eres fan de Takari y Mimato, bueno, parece que he acertado de lleno con tus gustos. Espero sigas leyendo y te guste este cap!**

**Mizu-kohai: Me alegro que no dejes de leer el fic, siento no haber acertado con tus gustos, pero espero que te siga gustando la historia! Y grácias por tus comentarios!**

**celiTakari93: Bueno, aqui llega el siguiente cap! Y el de la profecia llegará pronto. Espero que te gusten ambos caps de mis fics!**

**Chikage-SP: Hola!! Si me tome mi tiempo y tiempo de sobra!! Pero bueno, grácias por tus comentarios. Si ¿eh? Todo parece tan sencillo pero YO soy la culpable de tanto lio jeje -soy super mala- y esto no resultará ser tan sencillo. Espero sigas leyendo el fic!**

**Y creo que he dado las grácias a todos los que me dejaron reviews, espero no dejarme a nadie, es que es mucha gente!! Y no lo digo por mal!! me encanta que a la gente le haya gustado este fic!! Y sigan leyendo!!**

* * *

PARTIDOS... Y UNA DECLARACIÓN

Bién...¿conoceis a alguien que la cague tanto como yo? Porque la verdad, yo creo que no. ¿Cómo puedo hacer tantas metidas de pata en tan pocos días? Acabo de solucionar mi problema por faltar al entrenamiento y ya me he metido en otro... y esta vez con Matt y además de que yo no he hecho nada. Él se cree que salgo con Mimi. ¡Dios! Y además está lo de mamá y Kazuo. Y también lo de Hikari. Hikari. Porfavor ¿porqué a mí me pasan todas estas cosas? Bueno, debo respirar y tomarmelo todo con calma. Hoy hablaré con Yamato, hoy le voy a ver en el colegio. Hoy lo arreglaré todo y para mañana él vendrá a verme jugar mis dos partidos de baloncesto, y vendrá de la mano de Mimi, su futura novia. ¡Decidido!

Salgo de mi habitación, ya llevo mi maleta y todas mis cosas para pasar un nuevo día de clases. Mi madre no está despierta... Claro... ella ayer tubo otra "salida" con Kazuo. Normal que no este despierta. ¿no? Así que yo mismo me haré mi desayuno. Solo necesito leche, cereales, galletas. Bién. Tomo lo que necesito y lo pongo encima de la mesa. Me siento. Cojo mi vaso de leche y le tiro un puñado de cereales. Me los como. No es lo mismo comer solo, pero tendría que estar acostumbrado, no es la primera vez que como solo... Desde la separación de mis padres había muchos días que comía solo porque mi madre trabajaba... antes lo entendía, pero esta vez es diferente. Siento como si mi madre me estubiera substituiendo, me empieza a dejar de lado... ya no soy su único hombre... ahora ya tiene a otro.

No debo deprimirme. Termino de comer y dejo las cosas del desayuno encima de la mesilla. Tomo mi maleta y salgo del edificio. Camino a la estación de bus. Paso por delante de la escuela de baile, donde ayer ocurrió todo, luego meto la mano en mi bolsillo y sigo caminando. Llego a la parada del bus, me subo y voy hacia la ciudad. Me bajo en mi estación y ando hacia el instituto. Al llegar miro la entrada. Yamato no está allí. Suspiro. Tranquilo, le veré después, le buscaré, necesita saber la verdad.

Ando hacia la clase, quedan pocos minutos para que comiencen, no puedo llegar tarde. Sigo caminando cuando siento a alguien cerca mio. Levanto la cabeza y miro a mi alrededor. Veo a una muchacha, de cabellos negros...es Reiko.

-Hola Reiko- La saludo regalándo una de mis sonrisas.

-Hola capitán- Dice ella.

-Llamame Tk- Le digo. Capitán es demasiado formal, opino yo. -¿Cómo estás?- Le pregunto fingiendo felicidad.

-Muy bien, y tu?- Me dice ella.

-Normal- Digo. Luego le sonrio. Ella sigue caminando a mi lado, abaja la cabeza.

-Esto yo...-Empieza a ella. La miro interrogante. -Yo quería decirte...- Dice ella. ¿Qué le pasa? -Que tú...

-Yo que...-le ayudo.

-Ehem...-Luego se pone roja. ¿Qué pasa?. -Juegas muy bien al baloncesto- Dice ella. La miro estrañado. Luego el sonrio.

-Grácias- Digo.

-De nada...-Dice toda roja. -Bueno, yo ya me voy... adios- Dice y echa a correr muy rápido. ¿He echo algo mal? Suena el timbre de incio de clases, ando rápidamente hacia mi clas y me siento. No creo que pueda atendar al maestro. Tengo demasiados problemas.

Llega la hora del recreo. Salgo rápidamente de la clase. Debo encontrar a Yamato. Busco en el patio, busco por los pasillos, busco en su aula, busco en la cafetería. Busco y vuelvo a buscar. Pero no le encuentro. ¿Dónde se habrá metido? Empiezo a andar deprimido por los pasadisos. Nada no logro encontrarle. Luego salgo del edificio. Sigo caminando por el patio. Me detengo. Acabo de oir llorar a alguien. Hago silencio mientrás me dirijo por donde oigo el llanto. Me estoy acercándo. Cada vez se oye más fuerte. Me detengo delante de la chica que llora. Cabello castaño, uniforme del colegio bastante más corto. No importa ser un genio para saber de quien se trata.

-Mimi- Digo yo llamándo a mi amiga. Ella levanta el rostro todo empapado en lágrimas. -¿Estas bién?- Le pregunto. La respuesta es evidente.

-No...-Dice ella con voz temblorosa. Me agacho junto a ella y la abrazo.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- Le pregunto. Ella se aferra a mi. -¿Es por Matt?- Le pregunto. Ella asiente. Yo suspiro. Esto es por mi culpa. -¿Qué ha pasado?- Le pregunto.

-Él me ha dicho...-Ella solloza entre cada palabra. -Que solo soy otra chica y que soy mala persona por jugar con él estando contigo y que además no te meresco y no sé que cosas más- Dice ella. -Ha sido horrible- Dice mientrás se agarra más a mi. ¡Pero que idiota es Matt¿Cómo puede decirle eso a Mimi? Y además sigue creyendo que salimos juntos. Tengo que hablar con él y aclararlo todo. Y cuando terminemos de hablar debera hacer muchas cosas para recuperar a Mimi.

-Tránquila Mimi- Digo yo. -No te preocupes- Le digo. -Yo lo solucionaré, no le guardes rencor a Matt por eso... él solo está enfadado y dolido, no te preocupes y no pierdas tu amor por él- Le digo yo a Mimi. ¿De dónde he sacado tantas frases cursis? Mimi me mira y se seca las lágrimas con las mangas del jersei.

-Grácias Tk- Dice ella. -Esperaré- Dice entonces. Luego le sonrio. Tengo que arreglar este asunto con Matt.

Han terminado las clases del día de hoy. Durante el recreo no he podido encontrar a Yamato así que debo encontrarle ahora y hablar cn él. Salgo de la clase, tomando mi maleta y echándo a correr. Voy rápidamente a la entrada del colegio. Y me quedo allí, esperando a que llegue Matt. Solo estoy esperando dos minutos cuando le veo andar. La cabeza bajada. Triste. Yamato se está acercándo.

-Matt- Digo yo. El levanta la cabeza. Nos encontramos frente a frente. Ojos azules contra ojos azules. Quedamos mirándonos a los ojos unos segundos. Después él aparta la mirada. Y empieza a irse. -Matt, escúchame- Digo yo mientrás le tomo de la camiseta. Él se suelta de mi agarre bruscamente.

-¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo?- Me suelta con un tono de voz brusco.

-De Mimi- Digo yo. Él me mira y luego sonrie. Una sonrisa ladeada. Una sonrisa fría, como solo él sabe hacerlas. Nunca imaginé que algún día esa sonrisa iría dedicada a mí.

-A sí- Dice con un tono de voz suave. -Felicidades, a sí que Mimi era con la castañita con la que salías. Me alegro Tk- Dice él. -Mis felicitaciones- Dice él.

-No Matt- Digo yo. -Lo comprendes todo al revés- Digo.

-¡Que debo comprender!- Dice ahora si, gritandome. -¡Que me has quitado a la chica que yo quería!- Dice furioso. -¡¿Te crees que soy ciego?!- Me pregunta gritando. Algunos de nuestros compañeros están parados mirándonos discutir.

-No Matt- Digo yo intentando calmarle. -Yo no te he quitado nada- Digo yo. Mal hecho.

-¿Ah no?- Me pregunta burlonamente. -Vaya vaya...-Dice él. -Creí que podía confiar en tí... eras mi hermano...-Dice él. Eso me ha dolido. ¿Eras? Le miro confundido. -Bueno Takaishi, espero que te vaya bién con tu novia- Dice él. ¿Takaishi? Nunca me había llamado por el apellido de mi madre. Nunca me había llamado de esa manera. Nunca imaginé que algún día lo haría. -Has ganado la batalla Takaishi- Vuelve a repetir está vez más fuerte. -Te has quedado con el tesoro- Dice él. -Pero has provocado una guerra- Dice entonces. Luego da media vuelta y se marcha.

-¡Matt espera!- Digo yo. Él no me escucha. Sigue. Se va. Se va. Se ha ido. Mi hermano se ha ido. Ya no soy su hermano... para él ya no lo soy. ¡Dios¿Poqué tubo que creer lo que no era¿Porqué demonios no me escucha¡Maldita sea su orgullo! Echo a correr. Dirección a mi casa. Necesito estar solo.

Hoy ya es sabado. Ayer no pude arreglar nada con Matt yo hoy tampoco podré porque tengo dos partidos de baloncesto. Pero debo arreglarlo lo antes posible. No le he mencionado a mamá nada sobre esta pelea con Matt. Él y yo nunca nos habíamos peleado, ella se lo tomaría todo a la tremenda o, en otro caso, no le daría importáncia y seguiría hablando de Kazuo.

Ya són las diez de la mañana y el partido empieza a las 11. Esta vez estamos en los tres últimos partiso antes de los cuartos de finales, luego la semifinal y por fín la final. En el tramo donde estamos tenemos que jugar tres partidos y conseguir el máximo de puntos para poder pasar a os quartos de final. Si ganamos conseguimos tres puntos, si empatamos un punto y si perdemos nos restan un punto. Nosotros hemos ganado un partido así que tenemos tres puntos. Y ahora veremos lo que vamos ha hacer en estos dos partidos de hoy.

Salgo de mi habitación, mamá está levantada.

-Buenos días- Saluda ella.

-Bueno dias- Digo yo.

-Sientate Takeru y come- Dice ella mientrás pone el desayuno en la mesa. Luego yo empiezo a comer. No hablamos mucho, el ambiente es tenso. -Te ocurre algo- Afirma ella.

-No- Digo yo. -No me pasa nada- Digo mientrás tomo otra tostada y me pongo mermelada.

-Sé que te pas algo, lo noto- Dice ella.

-Ahora te preocupas por mí- Digo en voz baja, pero ella me oye.

-¿Qué has dicho?- Me pregunta frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Nada...-Digo yo. La miro. Tiene cara sorprendida.

-Takeru te he oido-Dice. -¿A qué te refieres?- Me pregunta.

-Nada...-Digo yo. Vaya cobarde que estoy hecho. Mucho hablar para mi mismo pero no puedo decirselo cara a cara. Tomo aire. Cogo el plato y lo dejo encima de la cocina. -Espero te diviertas hoy con Kazuo- digo mientrás tomo la maleta y salgo de mi casa.

-Takeru- Dice ella, su voz denota preocupación y confusión. No respondo. Salgo de casa más temprano de lo normal y empiezo a andar. Voy a la estación de bus, paso por la escuela de baile. Oigo música. Me detengo. Levanto la cabeza. Miro la ventana, está abierta. Miro la puerta, está entreabierta. Como tengo tiempo voy hacia la puerta y entro en la escuela. Subo los escalones, la música se va oyendo más fuerte. Entro en la sala. Allí está una bella muchacha de cabello castaño, con una escoba en mano, limpiando.

-Hikari- Digo yo sin evitar pronunciar su nombre. Ella levanta la cabeza y me ve, sonrie sorprendida.

-Hola Takeru- Dice ella. -¿Qué haces aquí?- Me pregunta acercándose a mi.

-Nada, pasaba por aquí y oí música- Digo yo.

-Ah si- Dice ella y empieza a reir. -Es que me gusta trabajar con música- Dice ella.

-¿Qué hacías?- Aunque la respuesta es evidente, estaba barriendo.

-Estaba barriendo- Dice ella. -Ayudo a madame a limpiar-Dice ella. -Ya que no tengo nada que hacer los sábados- Dice.

-Y entonces ¿dónde está madame?- Le pregunto.

-Se ha ido a comprar- Dice Hikari.

-Ah- Digo yo. Nos quedamos así. Mirándonos por largo rato. Sin decir nada. En un incómodo silencio. Luego yo paso una mano por mi pelo, cuando no tengo solución.

-Ehm..-Dice ella. -¿Quieres ayudarme?- Pregunta, veo como sus mejillas están algo sonrosadas. No sé que decir, no sé si quedarme. Pasar tiempo con Hikari, a solas...

-Sí, de acuerdo- Digo yo. Ella sonrie. Luego me da un trapo.

-Entoncs, tú quitas el polvo de los CD's- Dice ella. Yo la miro y sonrio. ¡Dios! Lo que hace uno por amor...Me pongo a limpiar los CD's mientras ella barre. Quedamos un rato así, limpiando en silencio.

-Oye... ¿te gusta Mimi?- Me pregunta de golpe. Se me cae el CD que estaba limpiando.

-¿Qué?- Le preguntó sorprendido sin recoger el CD. La miró. Ella está toda roja.

-Si...te gusta Mimi- Repite. Yo me pongo rojo, pero no porque me guste Mimi, sino por la pregunta. Luego me agacho y recogo el CD:

-¿Porqué dices eso?- Le pregunto.

-Porque...siempre vais juntos, llegais juntos, os vais juntos y yo me preguntaba... si ella y tu erais...novios- Dice al final. Me sorprendo por esa idea. Es cierto que desde que conosco a Mimi ella es como mi mejor amiga, pero ¿novia¡No! Ella es la futura novia de mi hermano.

-Ya veo...-Digo yo. Ella abaja la cabeza. ¿Que le pasa¿Celosa? -Ella y yo solo somos amigos...-Digo. -Aunque mi hermano cree que somos novios y por eso nos hemos peleado. -Digo yo. Ella levanta la cabeza interrogandome con la mirada.

-¿Te has peleado con tu hermano?- Pregunta. Yo asiento con la cabeza. -¿Por Mimi?- Me pregunta.

-Si verás...-Empiezo a contar. -Mi hermano está enamorado de Mimi y el otro dia yo le dije a Mimi "te quiero"- Digo.

-Ya veo...-Dice ella. -Entonces la quieres- Dice.

-¡No! Bueno si la quiero- Digo yo. -Pero como amiga. Bueno lo que te contaba. Yo le dije a Mimi que la queria y luego aparecio Matt, mi hermano, y se pensó que yo la queria en querer de amar y entonces se enfado conmigo porque cree que le he quitado a la chica- Digo yo. ¡Que lio! -Y ahora estoy peleado con él y él me odia, ya no me considera su hermano- Digo abajándo la mirada triste. ¡Todo es un desastre¡Quiero desaparecer! Luego siento algo cálido abrazandose a mi pecho. Ella me está abrazando.

-Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien- Me dice Hikari. -No te preocupes- Dice ella. Yo le devuelvo el abrazo. Lo necesitaba, de verdad lo necesitaba. Saber que alguien se preocupa por mi... que no he perdido a todas las personas. Mamá...hermano...

-Grácias- Le digo a Hikari. Permanecemos así, abrazados... Luego ella rompe el abrazo para mirarme a la cara. Una mirada fija.

-Entonces...tú no quieres a Mimi- Dice Hikari. No sé con que tono lo dice, algo de alegría puedo notar.

-Exacto-Digo yo. -¿Pasa algo?- Le preguntó.

-No nada- Dice ella. Luego vuelve a coger la escoba y vuelve a barrer. Yo sigo limpiando con el trapo. ¿A qué venía esa pregunta? Es tan extraño todo esto...¿qué pasa con Hikari¡No hay quien entienda a las chicas! Yo aún tengo una conversación pendiente con ella. Relacionada con ella y conmigo.

-Oye Hikari- Digo yo.

-Si- Dice rápidamente ella, como si hubiera estado esperando que yo hablara. Dejo el trapo encima de la estantería y me acerco a ella lentamente.

-Yo quería pregunarte si...-Empiezo yo algo cortado. -Si lo del...

-Lo del...-Dice ella.

-El...del otro día- Digo. Es difícil decir estas cosas.

-El...¿beso?- Pregunta ella. Yo asiento. Sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo ligeramente. -Si...¿qué pasa con aquello?- Dice ella algo confundida.

-Bueno yo... yo quería saber...- Estoy muy cerca de ella. A dos palmos nada más. La miro, su rostro demustra que está confundida. Ahora ella se empieza a acercar a mí, ligermanete toma mi mano entre las suyas. Luego ella acerca su rostro al mío. Yo me inclino levemente. Ella se levanta un poco más. Cierro los ojos. Luego siento sus labios encima de los mios. Dulces. Muevo mis labios en una caricia suave, algo torpe. Ella corresponde a mi caricia. Seguimos cogidos de la mano. Prolongando nuestro beso... un dulce y cálido beso.

-Hikari, ya has ¡eh!- Oimos una voz. Inmediatamente nos separamos. Es Madame Marie acaba de llegar con las bolsas de la compra, lo ha visto todo. Hikari y yo estamos rojos, muertos de vergüenza y aún tomados de la mano. Madame Marie nos mira estupefacta, luego sonrie y empieza a reir. -Vosotros dos- Dice mientras rie. -Ya me lo imaginaba- Dice ella. Hikari y yo nos miramos. Luego Madame se acerca a mí. -Vaya Takeru, vaya conquista- Dice ella dándome un suave golpe en el hombro. -Ala hombre, ayúdame a subir las bolsas, luego podreis seguir con vuestro "beso"- Dice Madame. Yo la miro y luego bajo las escaleras. ¡Dios mio! Estoy tan parado por lo que acabo de hacer que no respondo de mi mismo. Solo hay cuatro bolsas, las cogo todas y subo de nuevo. Llego y Madame está hablando con Hikari, quien aún está roja. Luego ambas me miran. Yo sonrio torpemente. ¡Dios¿Qué hago? -Vaya, vaya- Dice Madame. -Deja las bolsas allí muchacho- Dice ella. -Vosotros dos... ¿sois novios?- Pregunta. Hikari y yo nos miramos, ambos negamos con la cabeza. -Entonces...-Dice ella.

-Nosotros...esto...ha sido...- Empieza a decir Hikari.

-Ha sido un... no sé- Digo yo. -No sé que ha sido pero...- No se que decir. ¿Qué digo en una situación como esta? Luego miro el reloj que está colgado en la pared. Las onze y veinte. Onze y veinte. Miro al lado de la entrada y veo mi bolsa de deporte. Onze y veinte. Deporte. ¡Mierda! El partido. -¡Mierda!- Digo yo. Madame y Hikari me miran. -Llego tarde- Digo. -Adiós- Cogo mi maleta de deporte y salgo corriendo de la sala. Voy hacia la parada. ¡Suerte! Allí hay un bus que está esperando. Llego rápidamente y lo tomo. ¡Vamos deprisa! Llego a la ciudad, las onze y media. Corro hacia el gimnasio. ¡Llego tarde! Corro muy deprisa. ¡Dios¡Me matan¡He llegado! Són las onze y trina y cinco. Voy rápidamente al vestuario. Me cambio en dos minutos. Salgo a la pista. Veo a mis compañeros, todos vestidos de rojo, jugando contra, si no me equivoco, los Cypres, de color verde. Respiro hondo. Voy hacia el entrenador. Él se gira antes de que yo llega y suelta un gruñido bastante fuerte.

-¡Takaishi!- Chilla el hombre. Lo miro. Me da miedo. Lleva la cara toda roja, busco el porqué de tanto enfado, aparte de llegar tarde. Lo veo en el marcador. Estamos perdiendo por más de treina puntos. -¡Como se te ocurre llegar tarde!- Dice el hombre.

-¡Perdón!- Es lo único que digo. -Tráfico- Digo algo bajito. Los demás compañeros, sentados en la banca mueven la cabeza negativamente o se tocan el corazón, dandome el pésame. Me van a matar.

-¡Me importa muy poco!- Dice el entrenador. -Ahora ¡sal allí y gáname este partido sino quieres que te lance hacia la canastra como si fueras un balón!- Dice el entrenador. Trago saliva.

-De acuerdo...¿cuánto me queda?- Pregunto flojito.

-Te quedan...-Dice está vez más calmado mirando el reloj. -15 minutos- Me chilla.

-S-E-I-Y-U-N- Oigo decir a las animadoras. Las miro. Mimi está capitaneandolas, se nota que no está tan animada como antes. Bueno, no debo despistarme si quiero que ganemos este partido en solo 15 minutos. Me espera otro entremaiento duro... Nuestro entrenador estsá señalando el cambio...

-Y...Seiyun decide cambiar, después de esta desastrosa actuación que está teniendo, se nota la falta del capitán Takaishi- Dice el comentarista. Vaya eso me alaga, se nota mi falta. -Oh allí está el capitán del Seiyun ¡Takeru Takaishi!- Dice el comentarista. -Más vale tarde que nunca muchacho- Dice él. ¡Dios! Hasta el comentarista sabe que llego tarde. -Y...Takaishi se adentra en la guerra- Dice él. Entro en la pista. Quedan 15 minutos y tenemos que remontar unos treinta i dos puntos ¿Posible? Claro que si. Nunca hay que perder la esperanza.

-Adelante, podemos hacerlo- Digo a mi equipo. Saca uno desde la banda, me la pasa a mi. La tomo. Llega uno de otro equipo, intenta quitarmela, ah ah, no podrá hacerlo, tiro el balón, pasa por debajo de sus piernas, lo recogo del otro lado y tiro.

-¡Canasta!- Chilla el comentarista. -Ni un minuto en pista y Takaishi ya logra dos puntos para su equipo.- Los de mi equipo me aplauden junto con el público, veo de reojo como el entrenador aplaude también. Ahora saca el otro equipo. No debo despistarme. Se la pasan a uno muy pequeño pero rápido, va camino a la canastra. Tira pero yo... -¡Tapon de Takaishi!- Dice el comentarista. Tiro el balón al suelo y lo recogo y llego hasta la línia de triple donde lanzo el balón. -Triple, este chico es un crack- Dice el comentarista. ¡Bien¡Cinco puntos más! Seguimos con el partido. Vamos. Corro, tiro, encesto. Bien llevo diez puntos echos me quedan veinti dos. Ahora recojo y se la paso a un compañero ¡dos puntos más! Veinte puntos... Han parado a un contrincante y me la pasan a mí, venga...¡quedan dieciocho! -Pii, tiempo muerte ¡quedan 8 minutos para el final!- Dice el comentarista. Todos los de mi equipo nos reunimos al lado del entrenador.

-Bién muchachos... solo dieciocho puntos y empatamos- Dice él. -Así que ánimo, podeis hacerlo.

-Todo grácias a Takeru...-Dice Joan. -¿Qué, tarde con la novia?- Dice él burlonamente.

-Mejor cállate Joan- Digo fingiendo felicidad.

-Sí Takaishi... -Dice el entrenador luego me da un golpe en la cabeza. -¡No es tiempo para tener novias!- Dice mientrás me vuelve a golpear la cabeza.

-Au- Digo yo. Eso duele.

-Y, sigamos con el partido- Dice el comentarista. Seguimos con el partido, pasando el balón, encestando, recuperando, encestando. Logramos hacer los dieciocho puntos, luego termino el partido. -Empate, si señor, han empatado- Dijo el comentarista. -Y dentro de unos veinte minutos comenzará el próximo partido- Dijo el comentarista. -Si el Seiyun quiere ganar y pasar a quartos de final deberá conseguis la victória. -Dijo. Luego todos fuímos al lado de nuestro entrenador. Este estaba rojo, histérico, a punto de estallar.

-¡Chicos! No podemos permitirnos perder o empatar, si queremos pasar a quartos de final necesitamos una victoria- Dijo el entrenador. Todos asentimos. -Y ahora descansat, un quarto de hora y os quiero a todos aquí-Dijo el entrenador. -Sin retraso- Dijo mientrás me miraba con mala cara. Eso me dio miedo. Cuando el entrenador nos dejo marchar fuí al lado de las animadoras. Veía a Mimi muy desanimada, sé que es por mi culpa, de alguna manera siento que tengo que ayudarla. Llego a su lado, todas las animadoras me miran, yo les sonrio. Me acerco a Mimi que tiene la cabeza agachada.

-Mimi- Digo yo. Ella levanta la cabeza y me rie, una sonrisa falsa.

-Hola pequeño Tk- Dice ella, provocando algunas risas. -Oid chicas, id a animar al equipo- Dice ellas. Las chicas las miran. -¡Debeis animar al equipo!- Dice ella. Así las chicas se marchan a la pista. Veo como Reiko me sonrie y se despide de mí moviendo la mano. Luego Mimi me mira fijamente. -¿Hablaste con tu hermano?- Me pregunta rápidamente.

-Sí, pero nada bién- Digo yo. -Ya no soy su hermano- Digo y intento reir, no puedo. -Pero lo arreglaré- Le digo.

-Espero tengas suerte, a mi no me quiere ver...-Dice ella. ¡Maldito Matt! Parece un niño...

-Bueno Mimi, tu anima al equipo y yo me encargaré de traerte al príncipe azul- Digo yo. Ella me mira y me sonrie, ahora sinceramente. Pasan los minutos. Hora de regresar al campo.

-Suerte Tk- Dice Mimi. Me despido de ella y me voy hacia el campo. Llego junto a mis compañeros.

-Muy bien, el equipo que tenemos que derrotar es el Kioshin, y es de Nakago Sakaue- Dice el entrenador. -Són muy buenos en defensa, así que cuidadito- Dice el entrenador. -¡Adelante muchachas!- Dice él. Luego cinco de nosotros salimos al campo. Yo tengo que saltar a lo primero, puesto que soy el más alto. El arbitro llega.

-Las manos capitanes- Dice. Miro al capitán del otro equipo, un chico moreno de grandes manos. Tomo su mano y la estrecho.

-Suerte- Me dice él.

-Grácias, igúalmente- Le digo yo. Entonces el arbitro llega con el balón en manos, lo lanza hacia arriba y empieza el partido. Tiro el balón hacia uno de mis compañeros quien lo toma y empieza a ir hacia la otra canastra. Pero uno del otro equipo se pone delante, parándole. Entonces mi compañero me manda el balón a mi, lo cojo, delante mio está el otro capitán, batalla uno contra uno, gano yo, voy hacia la canastra¡golpe de suerte! Encesto.

-Y buén comienzo para el Seiyun que se adelanta- Dice el comentarista. Desde allí nos relajámos más en el partido. Aunque la defensa del otro es muy duro conseguimos meter algunas canastras pero no podemos evitar que los del otro equipo nos metan. Llevamos tres quartos jugando. Estamos muy igualados. 44 - 39. Vamos ganando. Ahora solo quedan los últimos cinco minutos. Un compañero me pasa el balón, lo cogo, voy hacia la canastra, pero alguien se pone delante de mí, paso el balon a un compañero, este lo pierde. ¡No! Nos han metido canastra. -44 - 41 Quedan solo tres minutos, si consiguen mantener esta ventaja ganará el Seiyun- Dice el comentarista. Tiene muchas razón. Tres minutos, dos minutos, conseguimos mantener la ventaja. Robamos el balón nos lo roban. 59 segundos. Tenemos que seguir así. 44 segundos. Solo un poco más. 32. Debemos quitarles el balón. 12. Ya está. 9. 8.7.6. Venga, partido ganado. ¡Si! -3, 2, 1, fiiin- Dice el comentarista. -¡Seiyun gana y pasa a quartos de final!- Dice chillando.

-¡Viva!- Dicen mis compañeros.

-S--E-I-Y-U-N- Dicen las animadoras.

-¡Hemos ganado!- Chilla el entrenador. -Abrazo colectivo- Dice. Todos nos reunimos y nos abrazamos. ¡Duchas!- Dice. Nos manda a la ducha. Me ducho en dos segundos y salgo de allí, estoy agotado, quiero irme a dormir. Salgo del gimnasio. Miro el público abandonar la sala. La gente irse del gimnasio. Entonces veo a un muchacho. Cabello rubio... ¡Matt! Ha venido a verme... Echo a correr, debo hablar con él. Correr.

-¡Matt!- Chillo, no me oye, sigue abandonando el gimnasio con la gente. -¡Matt!- Vuelvo a gritar. Nada...

-Takeru- Oigo mi nombre. Siempre oigo que alguien me llama. Me giro. Es Reiko.

-Reiko- Digo sorprendido.

-Hola Takeru... ¿puedo hablar contigo?- Me pregunta. Mal momento. Giro mi mirada intentando encontrar a Matt, pero él ya se a ido. A venido a verme. Me giro hacia Reiko y suspiro.

-Claro- Digo.

-¿Vamos allí?- Dice ella señalando un arbol. Veo que está algo roja. Yo asiento. Así que la sigo hasta el árbol.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?- Le pregunto. Está nervioso.

-Yo...esto Takeru...-Dice ella.

-Tú...-Digo yo.

-Ehm...-Dice. -Verás...eres muy buen jugador- Dice ella. Yo asiento. Eso no es lo que tiene que decirme. -A mí me gusta mucho tu manera de jugar- Dice ella. Luego me mira a los ojos con sus ojos azules. Són hermosos, contrarios completamente a los de Hikari. Pero también lindos. Hikari. Al pensar en ella recuerdo ese beso. ¡No! Ahora no puedo acordarme de ella. Estoy hablando con OTRA chica. -Tu...me gustas mucho- Dice entonces Reiko. ¿Cómo?

-¿Qué?- Pregunto confundido. He entendido bien. ¿Le gusto?

-Me gustas Takeru- Dice ella. -Y...si querías...que tu y yo...-Dice totalemente roja. Ahora capto sus intenciones.

-Oh Reiko- Digo yo. ¡Mierda! -Perdoname pero yo...-Digo intentando sonar lo más comprendible posible. -Tu a mi me caes muy bien, ers una chica muy guapa y muy simpática pero...

-No te gusto ¿verdad?- Me dice.

-Sí, me gustas, pero... como amiga- Le digo. Ella abaja la cabeza. ¡Que difícil es esto! -Perdóname- Le digo.

-No pasa nada- Dice ella. Veo como algunas lágrimas salen de sus ojos.

-No llores porfavor- Le pido yo. ¡Ya la he hecho llorar! Me acerco a ella y con el pulgar le limpio las lágrimas. -¿Vale?- Le pregunto. Ella me sonrie con las mejillas sonrosadas. -Te prometo que encontraras otro chico, uno que te adore- Digo yo. No sé que más decir.

-Eso espero- Dice ella.

-¡Claro! Confía en mi- Digo. Y por la mente se me pasa el chico ideal, Joan... -Ten esperanza- Le digo a Reiko. Ella me sonrie. Luego la abrazo amistosamente.

-Muchas grácias Takeru- Dice ella. -Eres un chico genial, lo sabía- Dice ella.

-De nada...-Le digo yo. Rompemos el abrazo. Ella me mira. -Perdoname- Le vuelvo a decir. Ella nega sonriendo.

-No pasa nada- Dice ella. -Adios Takeru- Dice y se marcha del lugar. La veo irse. Sé que está triste pero ¿qué pueso hacer yo? Se marcha. La veo caminar. Ojalá esa declaración hubiera salido de otra boca...una boca de la portadora de los ojos color rubí.

* * *

**Aqui termina este cap!! Ya ven. Supongo que por el titulo esperaban otra clase de declaración o quizá de otras personas. **

**Bueno, Yamato no le va a poner las cosas fáciles a Takeru, a Takaishi, como le llama ahora a su exhermano. Pero... entonces ¿porqué ha ido a verlo al baloncesto? Raro ¿no? **

**Y sobre Mimi...pues nada...está deprimida...**

**Y Hikari...está confusa...pobrecilla **

**Y Madame Marie...nada...es una cotilla!!**

**Bueno, grácias por leer el cap y espero que me dejn reviews!! Nos vemos en la proxima actualizacion**

**ATTE: Su amiga-escritora Kyoko-chan!**


	8. Baile clásico

**Hola!! Ya llego con un nuevo cap! Quería publicarlo dia 1 per en España ya pasa de dia 1, ya estamos a dia 2 xD Que mala suerte! Pero bueno, espero que aún haya alguien que lo lea el dia 1 **

**Siento el retraso! Es que con las fiestas he estado algo atareada y para compensación he hecho este cap que me ha quedado muy largo y incluso he tenido que cortar un poco el final ¡gomen! **

**Bueno, quiero agradecer a: **

**Alda-gracie: Bueno pues ya ves! Bueno, Takeru intento ser de lo más comprensible con Reiko pero sino la ama es lo mejor no? Y sobre Yamato aquí aún no va a salir mucho, las cosas se arreglaran en el siguiente cap xD Así que tendrás que esperar! Grácias por tu review amiga y nos charlamos!!**

**Hikari Yagami de Takaishi: Prepareta porque te voy a asensinar!! No! Es broma jeje. ya ves, hago sufrir a mis personajes, soy muy cruel! Y por lo de "buena escritora" pues no se yo...jeje O grácias por tus ánimos, eres una gran amiga. Y ya ves...ya voy por el cap. 8 de este fic y solo tenia que durar 4. Tenian que haber sido: Dance School, Baloncesto, Problemas, y Torneo. Esos eran los cuatro caps en los que estaba toda la historia. Pero se me fué alargando y aún quedan, cálculo más o menos unos 3 caps más. Así que espero que disfrutes leyendo!**

**Mizu-Kohai: Bueno ya ves. Los hago sufrir jeje!! Y eso de raptarme?? Qué?? Sabes cocinar? Si haces comida buena no me importa que me raptes xD. Bueno ya ves, el pobre de Tk que no pilla indirectas, es algo inocente el chico. Y sobre la "amistad" esa de Tai y Yama pues...no te fuiste tan lejos de la realidad xD pero eso es otro tema en otro cap. que espero que leas. Grácias por tus reviews y espero que te guste el cap!**

**Yami: Muchas grácias! Me alegro que te guste este fic y espero que este cap. sea de tu agrado. Espero tu comentario!!**

**Chikage-Sp: Aquí está la continuación. Espero que te baste y que puedas esperar al cap. siguiente cuando lo termines!! Grácias por tus reviews!!**

**CeliTakari93: Ahora te respondo. Lo que pasa es que Takeru, como está demostrado, es super inocente y el chico no se entera y como además es algo aficionado en esto de tener novias pues... que no sabe muy bien que hacer. Pero verás que en este cap se aclara un poco el pobre chico! Grácias por tus reviews y espero que te guste el cap!**

**Luly: Como siempre, viva el Takari! Y como dije antes, ya queda poco para ver el lindo Takari al final. **

**Fiorella Takaishi: Bueno gomen! por retrasarme con el cap! Se que lo esperabas antes pero ya ves, actualicé la profecía y no me dio tiempo a actualizar este! Gomen! Bueno ya ves como están las cosas, el pobre de Ishida queriendo a su hermanito, pero tendrás que esperar a otro cap. para ver la batalla final entre estos dos. Y sobre Reiko, pobrecita, pero le tengo reservado un final feliç. Sigue leyendo, espero tu opinión. **

**Espero no haberme dejado a nadie. Muchas grácias por todo! Por vuestro apoyo! Grácias! Y solo decir que BAILE CLÁSICO es BAILE STANDART para los que sepan algo de baile y que ROCK & ROLL no es solo un tipo de música sino también un tipo de baile también llamado Jaiff (no sé si se escribe asi xD) **

**Y, adelante con el cap!**

* * *

8. BAILE CLÁSICO

Todo lo que me ocurre es increible. ¿Cómo me pueden pasar tantas cosas? A ver, recapitulemos: Estoy en clases de baile de salón¡baile de salón!, allí me he enamorado de Hikari Yagami ¡Hikari! Después me hecho muy amigo de Mimi, eso está bién, luego mamá tiene novio y pasa de mi y por último, pero no menos importante¡me he peleado con Matt! Con Matt, mi hermano. Él y yo siempre hemos estado juntos, desde que mamá y papá se separaron no nos habíamos vuelto a pelear y cuando de pequeños lo hacíamos eran peleas sin importáncia. Vamos al mismo instituto para podernos ver seguidamente y ahora...él no me quiere ver... esto es terrible. ¡Ah! Y otra cosa también...¡el baloncesto! Ayer me perdí más de la mitad del partido porque llegué tarde, el entrenador estaba rojo de la ira, quería asensinarme...y ya sé lo que me espera, otro entrenamiento como el del otro dia. ¡No!

Salgo de mi habitación, hoy es domingo y hasta la noche no tengo nada que hacer. Me voy hacia el cuarto de baño, creo que necesito relajarme y que mejor manera que una dutxa de agua bien calentita. Cojo las cosas y me meto en el baño, giro la manecilla del grifo y el agua empieza a caer sobre mi cuerpo. Siento el agua recorrer mi cuerpo, genial.

Hikari, Matt...debo pensar una solución para todo.

¿Qué hago con Hikari? Llevamos dos besos, y una medio cita y... ¿porqué no le he pedido que sea mi novia¿Debo pedirselo? Pero...¿ella me ve como su futuro novio¡Dios! Ella debe verme como algo, no creo que como amigo... me besó... y que yo sepa no se besa de esa manera a los amigos ¿no? Ella...que rara es. Es una chica genial, linda, agradable, simpática, ella es capaç de hacer que me sonroje...y yo...la amo. Pero...¿porqué estoy tan confundido? Debería pedirle para salir...si la amo. Debería hacerlo. Y...así se la presentaría a Yamato y el vería que Mimi no es mi novia sino que lo es Hikari. Y así solucionaría dos problemas de una sola tirada. ¡Sí¿Cómo no se me ha ocurrido antes? Pero...¡para un poco Takeru! Y ¿si Hikari no acepta ser mi novia? Bueno...esa es otra opción pero ¡hay que intentarlo! Hoy se lo pediré, después de bailar.

Bailar...los nervios recorren mi cuerpo al acordarme. ¡Que miedo¿Y si no lo hago bién? No quiero meter la pata. Quiero ganar. Según Madame Marie estamos preparados para ganar...¿podré hacerlo? En ningu momento me he puesto a preguntarme si soy bueno o no bailando...Yo creo que sí...ahora ya no me equivoco tanto como antes y además tengo a Hikari, la mejor pareja del mundo. Respiro. Puedo hacerlo. Puedo ganar.

Ahora salgo de la dutxa, tomo la toalla y me seco. Me seco un poco el pelo con ella y me visto con la ropa que he cogido antes. Unos pantalones vaqueros largos y un jersei blanco. Cosa sencilla. Salgo del cuarto de baño removiéndome el pelo. Voy a la sala. Mamá no está, sigue durmiendo.

Eso si que es asombroso. ¿Cómo una madre puede pasar de su hijo de esa manera? Desde que conoció a Kazuo que mamá ya ni se acuerda de mi. A veces tengo ganas de gritarle con todas mis fuerzas de que tiene un hijo. Además de que, cuando sale, se viste de esa manera tan juvenil. ¡Oye que ya tienes treinta y tantos años! Pero ella...nada. Le encanta salir vestida así y salir con Kazuo. Y su hijo, preocuparse por él, pues pocas veces. ¡Odio ese comportamiento!

Voy a la cocina, quiero comer algo. Abro la nevera, nada bueno para comer. Abro el armario, nada bueno para comer. ¡Maldita sea! Voy a mi habitación y cojo el monedero. Voy a ir a comprarme algo de comer. Tengo hambre. Salgo de mi casa y voy al supermercado que hay cerca de allí. Al de la família de Yolei. Tardo poco en llegar. Entro en el pequeño supermercado y empiezo a buscar en la zona de bolleria. Tengo ganas de comerme algo dulce. Mira a ver...¿donuts?...no. ¿Bollicaos? No. ¿Palmeras de chocolate? tampoco. ¿Bollitos? No. A ver, tengo que decidirme. ¿Napolitanas? No, demasiado azúcar. ¡Oh vamos! Algo que me apetezca.

-¡Hei! Takeru- Me llaman. Ya sé quien es. Volteo para encontrarme con Miyako, mi amiga de baile. Ella ya ha elegido algo para comer, se la ve feliz comiendo...¿qué come?

-Hola Miyako- Digo yo. -Oye ¿qué comes?- Le preguntó. Tiene buena pinta.

-Croasan- Dice ella. ¡Ah! Ya sé lo que es.

-_Croissan_- le digo yo, con mi acento francés.

-¿Hablas francés?- Me pregunta.

-Mis abuelos són franceses- Le contesto yo.

-Aha- Dice ella. -Por eso el cabello rubio y ojos azules- Dice contenta. Luego nos miramos sin decir nada. Yo cojo un croasan y voy a pagarlo. -¿Estás nervioso para lo de hoy?- Me pregunta Miyako. Yo asiento.

-¿Y tú?- Le pregunto.

-Sólo un poco- Dice ella sonriente. -No debería estarlo porque bailo con mi Ken- Dice contenta.

-¿tú Ken?- Le pregunto.

-Sí, bueno es mi novio ¿no?- Dice ella ambos empezamos a reir. -Oye y con Hikari ¿cómo te va?- Me pregunta de golpe.

-Eh...-Digo yo. Siento mis mejillas calientes. -Bueno...¿cómo tendría que ir?- Digo yo.

-¡Vamos Takeru, se te nota que estás por ella!- Dice ella. Yo me sonrojo aún más.

-Bueno¿se nota tanto?- Le pregunto. Para mi sorpresa ella se sorprende.

-¿Es cierto?- Pregunta.

-¡pero si tú misma lo has dicho!- Le digo.

-¡Lo he dicho por decir, para ver si picabas!- Dice ella. ¡Pero que astuta!

-¿qué?- Digo yo. -Pues vaya...

-¡Te gusta Hikari!- Empieza a cantar. -¡Cómo me alegro!- Dice contenta.

-¿porqué te alegras?- le pregunto.

-Bueno, te diré. -Dice ella. -Hikari y yo somos mejores amigas desde siempre- Dice ella sonriendo. -Y te diré que no ha parado de hablar de ti desde que te conoció- Dice ella.

-¿Qué¿Enserio?- Digo yo ilusionado. No ha parado de hablar de mi.

-Si- Dice sonriendo. -¿Le pedirás para salir?- Dice Miyako. Vaya chica más directa.

-Creo...que si- Digo bajito. Ella sonrie.

-¡Buena suerte!- Dice. La miro sonriente.

-¡Muchas grácias Miyako!- Digo. -Me tengo que ir- Le digo mientras miro la hora. Me he demorado bastante.

-ok- Dice la chica alegre. -Nos vemos más tarde- Dice ella. Asiento con la cabeza y salgo del supermercado. Ahora empiezo a comer lo que me he comprado mientrás ando hacia casa. Termino mi corasan justo en el momento en que entro en casa.

-¡Aquí estás!- Oigo decir a mi madre. Está delante de mi, con el rostro entre enfadado y preocupado. -¿Dónde te habías metido?- Me dice.

-Salí a dar una vuelta- Le contesto yo.

-Ah sí que ya llego el campeón- Oigo una voz de hombre. ¡Oh no! Es él... -Tu madre estaba histérica- Dice Kazuo mientrás llega al lado de mi madre.

-¿qué haces aquí?- Le pregunto. Sé que he sido muy descortés pero que más da.

-¡Takeru! No hables en ese tono- Dice mi madre. -Él a venido a invitarnos a comer. -Dice ella. ¡No! No pienso ir a comer con ese tipo roba madres. -Y vamos a ir- Dice mi madre. ¿me ha leido el pensamiento? -Así que andando, ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo- Dice mi madre. Yo suspiro. No puedo hacer nada más. -¿Nos vamos?- Dice mi madre a Kazuo. Él sonrie.

-Si, vayamonos- Dice él. Así que los tres salimos de la casa y vamos hacia un coche aparcado en el aparcamiento. Nos detenemos delante del coche, es de color rojo muy flameante y además parece nuevo. Mamá y Kazuo se sientan delante y yo detrás. Empezamos a ir hacia el restaurante. El ambiente es muy tenso.

-Bueno Takeru...¿Cómo te va en el baloncesto?- Pregunta Kazuo. Supongo que intenta caerme bién, no creo que lo logre.

-Bien- Digo tajante.

-¿Cuántos partidos os quedan por jugar?- Pregunta él.

-tres- Digo yo. Él no sabe que más preguntar.

-Y...¿tienes novia?- Pregunta. ¿Porqué todo el mundo me pregunta lo mismo?

-No- Digo yo. Tranquilizate Takeru, respira.

-Bueno...vamos a comer a un restaurante cerca del rio...¿te gusta el rio?- me pregunta.

-Si- Digo yo. -Solía ir con mi padre, nos divertiamos mucho juntos- Digo yo. No sé porque he dicho eso.

-Me alegro, yo también iba con mi padre- Dice él. -A pescar- Dice luego sonrie. -Aunque no soy muy buen pescador- Dice.

-Mi padre si lo es- Digo yo.

-Ya lo sé, Masaharu es un gran pescador de truchas- Dice él. -¿Conoce a mi padre?

-Claro, somos amigos, jugabamos juntos al baloncesto- Dice divertido. Yo ya sabía que mi padre jugaba al baloncesto antes pero...¿con este tipo?. Veo que mi madre está sonriendo. Supongo porque Kazuo ha conseguido hablar conmigo. No la entiendo. -Ya hemos llegado- Dice Kazuo. Bajamos del coche. Estamos en un aparcamiento. Kazuo cierra el coche y empieza a andar, mamá y yo le seguímos. Acabamos de entrar en un restaurante bastante grande. Un mesero pide el nombre a Kazuo, el meserio sonrie.

-Ah sí família Tenshiro- Dice él. ¿tenshiro?

-Ehm...sí- Dice mi madre. ¿Cómo que sí¡Família Takaishi y un intruso! Kazuo mira a mi madre y ambos se sonrien. ¡Dios!

-Vengan por aquí- Dice el mesero. Nosotros le seguimos. Él nos lleva hacia una mesa un tanto apartada. Está pegada a la pared en donde hay un gran ventanal que da hacia el rio. Nos sentamos. Mamá y yo delante de Kazuo. Ellos dos empiezan a hablar de cosas del trabajo, muy entretenidos en su conversación. Yo, mientrás, me dedico a mirar el rio a través de la ventana. El rio está bastante lleno de agua, que divertido... Luego vuelvo mi mirada hacia esas dos personas sentadas en la misma mesa que yo. Los dos siguen hablando. Yo tomo el tenedor y empiezo a dar suaves golpes en la mesa, para distraerme.

-Takeru, no juegues con los cubiertos- Dice mi madre. Suspiro y suelto el tenedor. -Sí, pero Nasen sabe muy bién de que va...-Sigue hablando ella. ¡Pero que aburrimiento! Entonces llega un camarero y nos deja el menu encima de la mesa, Yo lo cojo y empiezo a mirar. A ver...¿qué quiero comer? Lo voy leyendo...uhm...pasta, si eso¿espaguetis? Sí.

-¿Qué quieres comer?- Me pregunta Kazuo. -La pasta aquí es buenísima- Dice él.

-Ehm, entonces yo quiero spaguetis- Digo yo. Para ver si esa "pasta" es tan buena como dice este tipo. En cinco minutos llega otro camarero y nos pregunta lo que queremos comer. Los dos mayores empiezan a pedir las cosas. Yo sigo observando el rio. Me acuerdo de cuando Yamato, Papá y yo íbamos allí para divertirnos.

-_Yo os enseñaré a pescar, mis hijos tienen que saber pescar- _Decía mi padre mientrás nos saba nuestras cañas.

_-Yo pescaré los más grandes- _Decía orgulloso Yamato. Yo veía como ambos intentaban pescar peces y me reía de ellos.

_-¡Vamos Tk! No te rías de nosotros y ven a ayudarnos- _Me decía siempre Matt. Luego yo intentaba pescar y siempre conseguía pescar uno o dos peces pequeños.

_-Pesqué un pez enorme- _Le contaba yo después a mi madre. Y mi padre le enseñaba el pez más grande que él había cogido. Mi madre estaba orgullosa de nosotros.

-¡Hei Takeru!- Me chilla mi madre. Me he quedado pensando. -No has comido nada- Me dice señalando mi plato. Es cierto. Bueno, mejor comer...en el fondo tengo hambre. Empiezo a comer los spaguetis. ¡Dios! Que mala suerte, están buenos. A darle la razón a Kazuo...

-¿te gustan?- Me pregunta él.

-Están bién- Digo yo. Tampoco voy a alagarlo. Terminamos de comer y nos traen los postres. Yo he pedido un helado de vainilla. Me lo como aunque mi mente sigue pensando. La verdad, me estoy aburriendo. Me termino el helado. Luego mamá y su amigo piden unos cafes y siguen hablando. ¿Acaso no se cansan? Yo ya estoy harto de oir su incansable parlotería.

¡Por fín! Han terminado los cafes, ahora ya podemos irnos. Miro mi reloj, són las cuatro de la tarde. He quedado con Mimi que a las 7 nos veríamos en la académia para ir a bailar.

-¿Ya nos vamos no?- Digo yo. Porfavor que diga que si.

-Bueno...yo antes quería...-Empieza Kazuo. Luego busca algo en su bolsillo y saca una pequeña cajita azul. No... -Bueno Natsuko, sé que quizá es muy pronto pero yo...estoy totalmente decidido y mis sentmientos hacia tí los tengo muy claros...-Empieza a soltar Kazuo. ¡Dios! No puede ser. Mi madre le mira confundida. -Desde que empezamos a salir he sentido que entre nosotros había algo y...por eso...creo que estoy en lo correcto al pedirte...-Kazuo respira hondo. Yo estoy asustado. Porfavor que no sea lo que pienso. -Si...Natsuko Takaishi ¿quieres casarte conmigo?- Dice el hombre mientrás abre la cajita. ¡No! No puede ser. ¡Mierda! Miro a mi madre. Está toda roja pero en sus ojos hay un brillo...ese brillo.

-Kazuo yo...-Empieza mi madre.

-¡No¡No y no!- Chillo. ¿Eh sido yo? Ambos me miran. -No puedes- Digo yo. No dejare que se casen, no.

-¿A que viene esto Takeru?- Me pide mi madre.

-¡No puedes casarte con él!- Chillo yo.

-¿Porqué?- Dice ella.

-¡És más joven que tú!- Digo yo. Que tonteria...Mimi es más joven que Matt...

-¿Y?- Dice mi madre.

-Mi padre- Digo yo. Mi madre se sorprende. -Yo quiero a mi padre- Digo entonces. -Y no a él- Digo. Estoy enfadado. Mi madre también.

-¡No digas eso!- Dice mi madre. -¡Takeru ten más respeto!- Chilla mi madre. Yo no contesto. -Pide disculpas- Digo yo.

-¿Disculpas por decir lo que pienso?- Le respondo. Nunca le había respondido así a mi madre.

-¡Disculpas por faltar al respeto!- Dice ella. -¡Y no me grites!- Dice gritando.

-¡Tú eres la que me está gritando!- Digo yo.

-Basta ya...-Dice entonces Kazuo.

-Ehm...Kazuo disculpa esta escena- Dice mi madre bajando la voz.

-Bueno, es culpa mia- Dice Kazuo. -No debí pedirte esto, quizá no es lo correcto...-Dice el hombre. Se le nota triste. -Vamos, os llevo a casa- Dice él.

-No pero...yo...-Intenta decir mi madre. Kazuo nega con la cabeza. Paga la cuenta y nos lleva de regreso a casa. Dentro del coche permanecemos en silencio durante todo el trajecto. Cuando por fin llegamos yo me voy corriendo hacia la casa, al llegar me voy a mi habitación. No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que mi madre entra en casa. La oigo acercarse a mi habitación. Abre la puerta. Está evidentemente enfadada.

-A ver Takeru...-Dice ella. -¿porqué has dicho todo eso?- Dice ella.

-No quiero que te cases con él- Digo yo. -No te conviene- Le digo. ¿Enserio no le conviene?

-A ver ¿cómo sabes eso?- Me pregunta.

-Lo sé- Digo yo.

-Takeru, no seas crio- Dice.

-¿yo crio?- Le digo. -Yo no soy el que se viste como si tuviera veinte años- Le digo. Mi madre frunce el entrcejo. -Ni actuo como una chica adolescente enamorada, eres tú. ¡has cambiado! Solo estás preocupada por tus citas. Kazuo por aquí, Kazuo por allá- Le digo.

-Eso no es cierto- Dice ella.

-¿Ah no? Ya veo. En las mañanas ya no estás despierta para que desayunemos juntos. Ya no te preocupas de venir a mis partidos. ¡Ni siquiera me has preguntado por Yamato!- Digo yo chillando.

-¿Yamato?- Dice ella estrañada. -¿Qué pasa con él?- Me pregunta.

-Ese no es el tema- Digo yo. -Y ahora no intentes arreglarlo. Además de que te quieres casar con un tipo que podría ser mi hermano mayor. -Digo entonces.

-¡Eso es lo de menos!- Chilla ella. -Ahora me dices que pasa con Yamato.

-No. No te importa-Digo.

-¡Claro que me importa!- Chilla ella.

-¡No te ha importado todo este tiempo!- Chillo yo. -¡Yamato y yo no nos hablamos!- Le digo entonces. Ella se queda parada. -¡Él me odia a matar!- Le digo.

-¿Qué¿Qué ha pasado?- Pregunta.

-Ahora si te interesa- Digo yo. -Déjame en paz- Le chillo.

-¡Te he dicho que no me chilles!- Me dice nerviosa.

-Entonces vete- Le digo.

- Yo me voy pero tú...-Dice ella. Entonces tocan el timbre. -Yo me voy con Kazuo, tiene entradas para...-Empieza ella.

-No me importa, lárgate- Le digo. Ella simplemente se va. No me dice nada. Se va. Se va con él. ¡Dios! Me tumbo en mi cama. Són las 5, me quedan dos horas...

Ya estoy esperando en la escuela de baile a ver si llegan los demás. Porque ahora solamente estamos Iori y yo.

-¿Estás nervioso?- Me pregunta Iori.

-Un poco ¿tú?- Le digo.

-También- Dice él. -No sé como permití que Miyako me convenciera de esto- Dice él riendo. Yo también sonrio.

-Yo no sé como pude apuntarme- Le digo. Y luego nos sonreímos.

-¡Eh chicos!- Nos llama Miyako colgada del brazo de Ken que solo sonrie. -¡Ya estamos aquí!- Dice ella.

-Hola- Dice Ken.

-¡Que emocionante! Será genial ¿no?- Pregunta Miyako. Los chicos solo asentimos.

-Ya estais aquí- Dice la pequeña Suchon cuando llega. Para mi sorpresa, esa niñita toma el brazo de Iori y le besa en la mejilla, muy cariñosamente. Iori solo se sonroja.

-Por allí llega Mimi- Dice Yolei. Yo volteo y veo a mi amiga llegar. Ella sonrie dulcemente mientrás nos saluda con la mano. Luego llega a nuestro lado.

-¿Quién falta?- Pregunta Mimi.

-¡Nosotros!- Gritan a la vez Taichi y, doy un suspiro, Hikari.

-¡Ya estamos todos!- Dice Hikari. -Vamonos a la Rosa- Dice ella.

-Pero...¿y Madame?- Pregunto yo. Ella me sonrie.

-Nos espera allí-Dice ella. -¿Vamos?- Pregunta. Todos asentimos. Empezamos a andar hacia la Rosa. La Rosa és como un gimnasio, bueno, parecido. Es un lugar muy grande en donde hay una pista enorme y hay asientos para sentarse, pero no hay canastas ni nada así. Llegamos en unos pocos minutos, el lugar está lleno de gente esperando para poder entrar. ¡Hay mucha gente¡Demasiada!

-¡Cuanta gente!- Dice contenta Miyako. -¿Por dónde entramos?- Pregunta.

-¡Por allí!- Dice Hikari. -Por allí entran los participantes- Dice señalando una puerta trasera. Nosotros empezamos a andar hacia esa puerta. Allí hay algunas personas que también entran, todas de nuestra edad o un poco mayores, les seguimos. Una vez dentro nos encontramos con Madame Marie.

-Muchachos, por fín llegan- Dice ella. -¿Nerviosos?- Pregunta. Ninguno de nosotros respondemos. -Ya veo- Dice ella. -Bueno muchachos, allí están sus trajes y las chicas conmigo- Dice Madame.

-¡Si!- Dicen las muchachas. -Hasta después chicos- Dicen ellas. Las miro una por una. Todas sonrientes. Nos quedamos así parados durante un largo rato.

-Oid chicos, aquí están nuestros trajes- Dice Taichi algo cortado. Todos nos acercamos hacia donde nos ha dicho Taichi. Allí estan cuatro trajes de diferentes tallas. Hay dos trajes de pantalón largo negro, camisa blanca y jaqueta negra, muy elegantes. Y luego dos trajes más sueltos, uno es de pantalón negro muy suelto y una camisa blanca también suelta y el otro es de pantalón, mismo estilo, pero de color azul marino y también camisa blanca. Luego hay cuatro pares de zapatos -¡Dios¿Me tengo que poner esto?- Dice Taichi mientrás toma el pantalón rojo y la camisa. -Lo que hago por mi hermana- Dice.

-Yo tengo que ponerme el azul- Dice Ken.

-No os quejeis- Digo yo. -¡Mirad que tengo que ponerme yo!- Empiezo a decir, mirando el traje tan formal. -Socorro- Murmuro flojito.

-Vamos a vestirnos- Dice Iori mientrás él toma su traje. Luego empezamos a buscar algún lugar en donde cambiarnos. Por fin Iori encuentra los vestuarios para chicos. Entonces los cuatro vamos allá. Yo me pongo el pantalón negro, la camiseta blanca y los zapatos negros. Me levanto y me miro en el espejo. Puedo oir a mi madre decir "_como un caballero"_ sonrio al pensar en eso y luego mi sonrisa se borra al recordar lo sucedido esta tarde.

-Bueno ¿vamos?- Pregunta Ken. Le miro. Con su pantalón azul y camisa blanca. Luego a Taichi, igual que Ken pero con pantalón rojo y luego a Iori, en mi opinión es al que le sienta mejor ese tipo de trajes. Los cuatro salimos hacia afuera, no tardamos ni un segundo hasta que encontramos a Madame.

-¡Aquí estais!- Dice feliz. -Que guapos todos- Dice mientrás le intenta aplastar el cabello a Tai. -¿Es imposible?- Le pregunta a Taichi respecto a su cabello. El moreno asiente. -Bueno, más original- Dice ella. -Aquí teneis los números- Dice mientrás nos entrega unos números. -Esos números són la referéncia de vuestra pareja, no los perdais- Dice ella. Yo miro mi número. El 27...bueno, no es mal número. -Debeis colgaroslo a la espalda- Dice ella. Luego los cuatro nos colgamos el número. -Estais perfectos- Dice Madame.

-¿Dónde están las chicas?- Pregunta Taichi.

-Se terminan de arreglar- Dice ella.

-Aha- Dice Tai.

-Silencio ahora, empieza el discurso de apertura del torneo- Dice Madame. ¿El discurso¿Qué es eso? Como si Madame intuyera mis dudas empieza a contar lo que es. -Los ganadores del año pasado dicen su discuros de apertura. Mirad allí están- Dice Madame señalando la pista. Es cierto. Allí han aparecido una muchacha y un muchacho. Los dos iluminados por un foco de color blanco. El muchacho, de cabeller azul, lleva un traje muy latino de color amarillo y naranja. Me fijo en la muchacha ¡dios! Que bella. Es una chica muy linda, cabellera rojiza y ojos rojizos también, un cuerpo perfecto además con un traje de color amarillo de faldilla corta y top verde. Los dos están muy sonrientes y empiezan el discuro.

-Hola a todos- Dice la chica con su dulce voz.

-Bueno, nosotros daremos el discurso de inicio. Como nos toca hacerlo por ser los ganadores del año pasado- Dice el muchacho.

-Yo soy Sora Takenouchi, encantada de volver a estar con todos vosotros. Y de anunciaros que en pocos minutos empezará este concurso de baile de salón-Dice animadamente.

-Y yo, Joe Kido, quiero deciros que este año hay muchas parejas y que será de lo más emocionante.-Dice Joe.

-Como ya sabeis, tenemos dos modalidades, clásico y latino- Dice Sora. -Y haremos la ronda de hoy y los que consigan pasar se enfrentaran el sábado que viene- Dice Sora.

-¡Será muy interesante!- Dice Joe. -Ahora solo desear buena suerte a los participantes y que ustedes disfruten-Dice Joe.

-Y decir que no importa ganar, lo importante es participar. Y participar con ganas, derrochando pasión por el baile y ilusión por demostrar la belleza de nuestro interior. -Dice ella.

-¡Mucha suerte a todos¡Que suene la música!- Terminan el discurso ambos muchachos. La gente empieza a aplaudir y a silvar, la luz se apaga. Veo como Sora y Joe se acercan a nosotros.

-¡Taichi! Que alegría verte -Dice Sora. ¿Conoce a Tai?

-¿La conoces?- Decimos todos. Tai está algo sonrojado y aseinte.

-Hola Sora, estás muy guapa- Dice Tai. Sora le sonrie.

-Hola Taichi- Dice Joe alegre también. -Hola a todos- Nos saluda.

-Hola- Decimos a coro.

-¿Preparado para bailar?- Le pregunta Sora a Tai.

-Sí, te demostraré lo bueno que soy- Dice él contento.

-No tienes que demostrarme nada- Dice ella. -Aunque si quieres hacerlo, mucha suerte- Le dice ella. -Bueno, siento no haberme presentado, me llamo Sora- Dice la muchacha saludándonos.

-Yo soy Ken- Saluda.

-Iori- Dice.

-Hola, yo me llamo Takeru- le digo yo a Sora.

-Takeru...te pareces mucho a alguien que conosco- Dice Sora.

-¿verdad que sí?- Colabora Tai. Yo les miro frunciendo el entrecejo. -Desde que le ví me recordaba a alguien...-Dice pensativo.

-¡Hey muchachos!- Nos llama Madame. -Quedan dos minutos, baile latino aquí-Dice Madame. Taichi y Ken se miran.

-Bueno Sora, Joe, nos vemos en la pista- Dice Ken. Los dos le sonrien.

-Mucha suerte- Dicen ambos.

-Suerte Joe- Dice Tai chocando las manos con Joe. -Hasta después Sora- Dice.

-Buena suerte Taichi- Dice Sora, luego le besa la mejilla. Taichi sonrie y se marcha contento.

-Vamos Sora, debemos ir también- Dice Joe.

-Sí, hasta después- Dice Sora y ambos se van.

-Vamos chicos, a ver que tal lo hacen- Dice Madame. Iori y yo nos miramos y ambos seguimos a Madame. Llegamos a una zona un tanto apartada pero en donde se ve muy bién la pista de baile. Luego se empieza a oir un comentarista.

-Buenas noches señoras y señores- Dice el comentarista. -Vamos a empezar con la modalidad latina- Dice él. -Y...¡aquí llegan nuestras parejas!- Dice. Entonces vemos como empiezan a salir, en primer lugar Sora y Joe tomados de la mano y seguidos de mucha gente.

-¿Dónde están?- Pregunto yo.

-Allí, mira Tai y Mimi- Dice Madame.

-¡Esa es Mimi!- Digo yo sorprendido. Taichi está acompañado por Mimi, pero Mimi está mas linda que nunca. Su cabello largo y ondulado, maquillada y luego con un traje rosado que le resalta su figura.

-¡Y allí Miyako!- Dice Codi. Miro a Miyako, también está brillante. Con su cabello lila recogido con un lazo, resaltandole el rostro, luego un vestido de color azul marino que llega por encima de las rodillas. Ambas estan muy lindas.

-Muy bién, cojanse parejas- Dice el comentarista. -Y empezemos por un cha-cha-cha -Dice el comentarista. Entonces se empieza a oir una canción muy movida de cha-cha-cha. ¡Es increible! Todos dan pasos sorprendentes. Me fijo en Mimi y Taichi. Mimi ahora da una vuelta, Taichi la coge, luego giran ambos, manos sueltas, es genial. Además Mimi sonrie, se lo está pasando bién. Ahora miro a Miyako y Ken, ambos sonriendo. Miyako da vueltas sin parar moviendose con gracia y Ken no se queda atrás. -Oh, es precioso- Dice el comentarista. Luego me fijo en Sora y Joe. Esos si que lo hacen bien. Sora se mueve con estilo, gracia y Joe le indica perfectamente. Todos lo hacen super bién. Es genial. Genial. Luego se paran de bailar. Todos hacen una reverencia. -Bueno y termino ¿qué decidiran nuestros jueces? Porqué aún les queda un baile: el rock- Dice el comentarista. Ahora si que estará bién, el rock o jaiff es un baile muy movido. Empieza a sonar una música muy animada. Empiezan a bailar. Miro como Taichi y Mimi empiezan a saltar y moverse seguidos de los demás. -Mirad eso los actuales campeones, eso si es bailar- Dice el comentarista. Yo miro a Sora y Joe ¡cielos! Sora está acaba de dar la vuelta del molino ¡eso ha sigo genial! El baile continua, mis amigos no han echo ningun error, genial. Y termin la canción. -¡Fin!- Dice el comentarista. -Las parejas saludan y empiezan a retirarse, luego los jueces darán su opinión-Dice el comentarista. -Mucha suerte y en unos minutos empezará el clásico- Dice.

-¡Vamos!- Dice Madame. Iori y yo la seguimos. Vayamos a felicitar a nuestros amigos. Vamos corriendo y les encontramos sentados, agotados.

-¡Genial!- Dice Iori eufórico. -Ha sido genial- Dice él.

-¡Sois geniales!- Digo yo.

-Grácias- Dicen sonriendo.

-¿Creeis que pasaremos?- Pregunta Miyako.

-Bueno...-Dice Madame. -Habeis perdido el ritmo en algunos trozos y en una que otra figura ha habido un canvio de manos incorrecto y algun paso en falso- Dice Madame. -Bastante evidentes. -¿Evidentes? Yo no me he dado ni cuenta. -Pero...he comparado y creo que si que pasareis- Dice contenta. Ellos sonrien. Seguimos hablando unos minutos.

-Y la modalidad clásico, las parejas van a empezar a entrar-Dice el comentarista. ¡Clásico!

-Vamos chicos- Dice Madame mientrás nos empuja. Ambos empezamos a correr hacia el túnel por donde vamos a entrar en la pista. Hemos llegado.

-¿Dónde están las chicas?- Pregunta Iori.

-No lo sé- Digo yo buscando a Hikari. ¿Dónde estás Hikari?

-Allí-Dice Iori. Y empieza a ir. Yo giro la cabeza y me quedo de piedra, allí está. Hikari. Me acerco a ella. Lleva un vestido largo, de color rosa pastel con los hombros descubiertos, con su cabello largo adornado con unos pins y maquillada. Que linda.

-Hikari- Digo yo. Ofreciendo mi mano. Ella la toma y sonrie.

-Vamos- Dice Iori tomado de la mano de Suchon. -A dentro- Dice. Luego empieza a andar, siguiendo a las demás parejas. Hikari y yo les seguimos.

-Te ves hermosa- Digo yo.

-Tu estás muy lindo- Dice ella. Luego me fijo en su cuello. ¡No puede ser!

-El colgante- Digo yo. Ella sonrie.

-Pero mira, la soñadora y el flaqucho- Oigo decir a mi espalda. Esa repugnante voz. Voleto a ver. Allí está Robert con su cara asquerosa y junto a una chica. La chica también tiene cara de mala.

-Són estoso dos querido Robert- Dice la muchacha con una voz áspera.

-Sí, estos perdedores- Dice mientras rie. ¡Que tio más idiota!

-Bueno, vamos a la pista- Dice la chica. -Adiós perdedores- Dice ella.

-No pasareis de la primera ronda- Asegura Robert. -Así que uhm...mala suerte perdedores- Dice él. Y se marcha. Este tio es idiota.

-Vamos, ni les escuches- Dice Hikari yo asiento. Luego pasamos a la pista. Una luz nos ilumina llegar. Andamos hacia nuestra posición.

-Va a empezar el fox- Dice el hombre. -Adelante- Dice. Luego empieza a sonar la canción. Es un foz muy rápido. Vamos allá. Empiezo, paso, paso, giro, vuelta, doble, tomo. Vamos.

-Relájate- Oigo murmurar a Hikari. Es verdad, calmado me saldrá mejor. Vamos, la tomo de la mano y ella de una vuelta, luego la tomo de la espalda y damos unos cuantos pasos a nuestra izquierda. Relájate. Vamos. Tomo aire. Miro a Hikari, ella está sonriendo, tan tranquila, debo relajarme. -Vamos bién- Dice ella. Me relajo. Ahora estamos logrando. Está muy divertido. Incluso sonrio. Ella sonrie. Lo logramos...estamos logrando. Y termina la canción, logrado.

-¡Estupendo!- Dice el comentarista seguido de aplausos. -Vamos con el vals- Dice él.

-Lo has hecho muy bién Takeru- Dice ella regalandome una de sus sonrisas. -¿Preparado?- Me pregunta.

-Siempre- Le digo. Luego tomo su mano y su espalda, ella pone suavemente su mano en mi ombro y me sonrie. Luego suena la suave música. Intento moverme pero Hikari me detiene.

-Aún no- Murmura. -Un...dos..tres- Dice ella y empezamos a movernos. Mentalmente cuento los pasos. Un, dos, tres, un dos, tres, giro, un dos, tres...Ahora hacemos una nueva figura, Hikari da dos vueltas y luego la tomo de la mano. Luego empezamos a voltar ambos juntos rápidamente. -no te adelantes- Dice ella. Yo vuelvo a respirar. Y me suelto, no debo pensar en nada, solo en dejarme llevar. La música. Solo la música. Miro a Hikari. Tiene los ojos cerrados tarareando la canción. Eso es, solo calma, la música me guia.

Y ahora suavemente la música va bajando el volumen, todo está terminando. Conseguido.

-Y termina. -Dice el comentarista. -Señoras y señores termina el concurso- Dice. Yo miro a Hikari que sonrie. Luego la tomo de la mano y hago que de una vuelta y luego, juntos, hacemos una leve reverencia. Y abandonamos la pista. Luego rápidamente se acercan a felicitarnos.

-¡Ha sido genial!- Dicen todos.

-¿de verdad?- Pregunto yo.

-¡Estupendo!- Dicen. Ui, ahora viene madame.

-Bueno, Codi y Suchon demasiadas pocas figuras pero muy lindo, simple pero lindo- Dice Madame, los dos sonrien. -Luego nos mira a nosotros. -Y Hikari y Takeru algún momento demasiado rápido pero luego muy tranquilo, calmado...-Dice ella. Hikari y yo sonreímos. -Shh, van a anunciar quien pasa a la siguiente fase- Dice Madame.

-Bueno y los jueves han elegido. Aquí llega de nuevo la señorita Takenouchi para anunciar a los que pasan a la siguiente ronda. -Dice el comentarista. Sora, junto a Joe, vuelve a estar enmedio de la pista.

-Todos lo habeis echo genial- Dice alegre. -Ha sido muy lindo ver a tanta gente bailar con ilusión todos merecen ganar- Dice la peliroja. -Pero es un concurso y hay que elegir un ganador estrella- Sonrie ella. -De latino las parejas que pasan són las números: 12, 34, 26, 67, 94, 45, 44, 87, 58 y 25- Dice Sora.

-No me lo puedo creer- Dice Miyako. -¿Ha dicho 25?- Pregunta. Todos asentimos. -¡Si!- Chilla la chica Inoue. -¡Ken! Lo hemos conseguido.- Le dice a Ken para después besar sus labios.

-Lo hemos logrado- Dice Ken. Miro a nuestra otra pareja de latino y veo a Mimi con la boca super abierta igual que Taichi.

-¿Lo has oido?- Dice Taichi. -¡26!

-¡Conseguido!- Chilla Mimi feliz, para después abrazar a Taichi.

-¡Te felicito hermano!- Grita Kari.

-¡Genial!- Decimos todos.

-Y ahora las parejas del clásico- Dice Joe. -Los números són: 45, 65, 11, 87, 27, 36, 66, 98, 28, 2 -Termina diciendo Joe.

-¡Felicidades!- Dicen Joe y Sora. -Nos vemos el sábado que viene- Dicen los dos. Peor yo ya no escucho, no he escuchado terminar los números...27, 27, 27...

-Hi...Hikari- Digo yo.

-Takeru- Dice ella. Nos miramos.

-Conseguido- Decimos ambos mientrás nos abrazamos. Estoy que no puedo más de la emoción. ¡Hemos pasado la prueba!

-¡Codi Suchon!- Dice Madame. -Vosotros también!- Dice ella. -Todos habeis pasado- Dice Madame feliz. Todos nos miramos y nos felicitamos. Es increible. Estoy tan contento, lo único que me desanima es que esa rata de Robert también ha pasado...¡mierda!

* * *

**Y ya ven!! El cap me ha quedado algo largo que incluso he tenido que dejar el final abierto porque sino lo alargaba aún más. Creo que pronto pondré el próximo cap. y la pequeña sorpresita que le espera a Takeru. **

**Envienme sus dudas, preguntas, acusaciones o felicitaciones a través de los reviews!! Los espero con ganas. **

**Ah y otra cosa estoy pensando en hacer un Sorato de unos pocos caps. llevo esta idea en la cabeza desde hace unos dias y me gustaría saber que opinan si creen que debería hacer este Sorato en mente o dedicarme a terminar mis fics. Bueno, espero sus respuestas y comentarios.**

**ATTE: Su amiga-escritora Kyoko!!**


	9. Resfriado

**Hola!! Siento que haya tardado un poquitín en subir este cap. De verdad lo siento! Es que estube muy ocupada además de que se me ocurrieron otros caps. para mis otros fics. Subí un nuevo fic. "Leyenda digital" la historia no sigue nada al titulo pero bueno, si lo leen ya me dejarán reviews con su opinión. **

**Sobre este cap. les digo que es un poco raro, tenía ganas de hacerlo desde que empezé el fic y sabía que me quedaría algo raro pero bueno, ustedes opinan y verán que he vuelto a torturar a mi pequeño conejillo de indias. Que mala soy!! Pero bueno, aquoi está el cap!**

**Agradeciemientos por sus reviews a: **

**Luly: Siempre apoyandome. Viva el Takari!!! Espero te guste el cap!**

**Steffy: Muchas grácias!!!! Bueno, ves como soy predecible? Pero quien dijo que Matt es amigo de Tai y Sora?? Porque yo no lo dije ... xD Siento haber tardado en subir este cap. pero espero que te guste. Muchas grácias por todos tus reviews. Y tienes razón, me encanta hacer sufrir a Takeru y mira que es mi personaje favorito w !! **

**Fiorella Takaishi: Grácias por tus reviews! Ya sé que Kazuo no es tan malo, es adorable. Pero si Takeru adorara a Kazuo ya no tendría fic, no? Espero que este cap. también te guste. Feliz año para ti también! Aunque ya hace como diez dias que empezó xD Espero un review tuyo!**

**Chikage-SP¡Que suerte de viaje!! Y yo no me muevo de mi casita...Pero bueno! Me encanta que te encante! Y ya ves...tenía que ponerle muchos problemas a Takeru y creo que lo logré, no? Espero que este cap te guste y que sigas leyendo el fic!**

**celiTakari93: Si!! Ya ves, todo lo que se me ocurre lo termino escribiendo, pero a veces no lo publico porque algo que subo tiene que convencerme al 120 Así que ya ves. Espero que te guste este cap. Yo también hacia danza, bueno baile de salón y por eso me enamoré de la peli en que se "basaba" este fic, porque ahora ya no tiene nada que ver con la peli. Lee el cap!!**

**Hikari Yagami de Takaishi: Hola amiga!! Más presentimientos y nadie me cuenta cuales són, yo quiero saber si soy predecible, buaaaa. Bueno, sobre los problemas familiares yo tengo unos cuantos pero no son de este tipo, así que no tengo ni idea de donde saque todos estos sentimientos que siente Takeru, quizá demasiado TV, no sé. Bueno, esper te guste el cap!!!! Grácias por todo!**

**Alda-gracie: Ya ves!! Nuevo cap!!! Soy demasiado predecible!! Bua!! Pero bueno, como se van a encontrar no será como esperas, antes le darán una mala noticia a Takeru, lee el cap y ya verás... y en este cap aparecerá algo de Yamato. Espero que te gustara el rol que le di a Sora, siento que no tuviera más protagonismo, a la próxima le pongo más diálogo!! Espero disfrutes del cap!**

**Paola Ishikawa: Hola!! Eres nueva¿Tienes algun fic? Lo leo enseguida!! Me encanta leer fics de gente nueva! Yo también soy nueva...sigo siendo novata xD Me alegra que diera en el blanco con tus parejas favoritas. Espero te guste el cap!**

**Yami: Aqui llega el cap. 9, espero no te hayas muerto de las ansias, grácias por el review!**

**girl Takari 93: Declararse no le será tan fácil a Takeru amiga. Ahora verás el porque y de seguro me querrás matar!! Espero que este cap te guste y yo también odio a Robert, lo hice especialmente para odiarle!!**

**Y terminé mis agradecimientos. Cuanta gente! Estoy encantada! Adelante con el cap!**

* * *

9. RESFRIADO

¡Bién¡Hemos pasado! No puedo creermelo, pensaba que no pasaría, de verdad llegué a pensarlo. Y ahora solo queda una ronda y machacaré a ese idiota. Pero antes, Hikari, debo pedirle algo...tengo que hablar a solas con ella.

-Hikari- Digo casi en un susurro. Ella está hablando con su hermano y con esa chica, Sora. -Hikari- Vuelvo a llamarla. Ella se gira y me sonrie.

-Dime- Dice amablemente.

-Podemos hablar...-Empiezo yo pero me interumpen.

-¡Ah! Mi Kari-chan!! -Dice alguien detrás de Hikari. Ella se voltea para encontrarse con un muchacho de cabello castaño puntiaguda y moreno. -Lo has hecho super bien mi niña- Dice el chico. ¿Mi Kari-chan¿Mi niña? No puede ser...

-Dai...Daisuke- Dice ella algo desconcertada. -¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta.

-Vine a verte mi bella- Dice él mientrás la abraza muy fuerte. No puede ser...no...porfavor. Hikari le sonrie. Yo me voy...lentamente me voy. Ya han dicho si hemos pasado, así que no me queda nada que hacer allí, tomo mi bolsa y me voy. Camino lentamente hacia la puerta de salida. Entonces un brazo me detiene.

-¿Estás bién?- Me pregunta Mimi. Yo la miro. -Ya veo que no-Dice ella. Ha captado rápidamente mi mirada, ha captado rápidamente lo que ha pasado por mi cabeza...la verdad.

-No...estoy bién- Le digo. Ella me mira.

-Lo siento Tk- Dice Mimi. Luego me da un abrazo. -Yo creía que no tenía novio...-Dice ella. ¿novio¿Era su novio¡Dios!

-Ya...yo igual- Le contesto. -No pasa nada- Digo mientrás le regalo mi sonrisa falsa.

-Takeru, enserio...-Dice ella mientrás me abraza más fuerte.

-Parece que no tenemos mucha suerte con nuestro amor, eh?- Le pregunto gracioso. Ella no me contesta, supongo que está sonriendo.

Luego le miro el rostro, mojado por algunas lágrimas fujitivas, sus mejillas sonrosadas y el cabello suelto, también es muy linda. Siento algo en mi interior, así, abrazado a ella. Mi cara empieza a recorrer un camino hacia la suya. Ella se acerca a mí. La siento cerca. Cierro mis ojos y luego nuestros labios entran en contacte. Un beso. Un dulce beso. Agarrados así con una caricia de nuestros labios. Quizá es a Mimi a la que quiero. Mimi.

(N.A: Mi primer Takemi!! xD Es broma!!!!!! Jajaja xD todo este trozo es broma, siento el susto pero no pude resistirlo, gomen! Y volvamos a lo real)

-Parece que no- Dice ella. Luego nos miramos...solo sonreímos. ¿Qué más podemos hacer? -Bueno Tk, solo decirte que el entrenador dijo que el lunes harías un entrenamiento forzoso- Dice ella mientrá sonríe.

-Oh no- Digo yo. -Otro entrenamiento no- Le digo a Mimi.

-Pues si- Dice ella.

-Ahora si tengo ganas de llorar- Le digo a ella. Mimi me sonrie.

-Bueno, yo ya me voy...de verdad Takeru si te sientes mal...me tienes a mí-Dice ella. Ya se ha convertido en mi nueva hermana mayor. -Buena suerte Takeru- Dice mientrás me da el último abrazo. Mimi es genial. Muchas grácias.

-Grácias- Le digo yo. Ella me sonrie y luego empieza a marcharse. -Adios- Le digo ella se despide de mi con la mano. Luego me recuesto en la pared. Mimi me ha ayudado...quizá...sólo le he mentido. No estoy bién.

-¿Takeru?- Me preguntan a mi espalda. Cierro los ojos. Lo que me faltaba. -Takeru ¿eres tú?- Pregunta la misma voz. La voz de una mujer.

-Hola mamá- Digo yo aún sin mirarla. Increible. Lo que me faltaba. Luego suspiro y está vez si la miro. Va vestida con el mismo traje de esta mañana, igual de "juvenil". Detrás de ella está Kazuo, ambos me miran sorprendidos. ¡Dios¿Qué hago ahora? Ella está igual de parada que yo. Me va a reñir...

-Ha sido...-Empieza ella. -¡Increible!- Dice mientrás se lanza a mi y me abraza. -No sabes que contenta estoy...¡fué genial! Mi niño, bailando y además tan bién. Me quedé admirada. Takeru, estoy orgullosísima de tí-Dice ella. ¿orgullosa¡Dios! -Y la chica¡que hermosa!- Dice mi madre. ¡Dios! -¿Es tu novia?- Allí ya la ha fastidiado.

-Me alegra que te gustara mamá y no...no es mi novia- Digo mientrás suspiro. Hoy tendría que serlo...

-¿Porqué no me dijiste que bailabas?- Me pregunta ella. Uhm espera que piense...no se lo dije por...¿no me prestaba atención¿no le importaba¿me daba verguenza y quería dejarlo? -Takeru...pensaba que confiabas en mi-Dice ella. Primera metida de pata.

-Y yo pensaba que tu te preocupabas por mi- Digo yo. Ahora soy yo el que ha empezado...

-Oye Takeru no empezemos como en el mediodía- Dice mi madre.

-En algún momento tendremos que hablar ¿no?- Digo yo. ¿Porqué hago esto?

-¿De que quieres hablar?- Me pregunta ella.

-De que me dejas de lado, de que parece que no te das cuenta de que tienes un hijo, que siempre estás por él- Digo señalando al susodicho roba madres.

-Yo...Takeru no...-Dice ella. ¿Me he pasado acaso?

-¡Estoy harto!- Le grito yo. Y es verdad, estoy cansado de que no se de cuenta de que existo, estoy cansado de creer en algo que no se va a cumplir, esoty harto de que rompan mis sueños...y no solo lo pienso por mamá.

-No empieces a gritar- Dice ella.

-Gritaré lo que quiera- Digo yo.

-¡Deja de hacerte el crio!- Me dice mi madre. ¿Hacerme el crio¿Eso es lo que soy para ella, un crio?

-Eso soy para ti...¿un crio? -Le digo yo. Dios...

-¿Qué?- Chilla ella. -¡¿Es lo que crees?!- Grita ella.

-No importa chillar, te entiendo cuando hablas normal- Le digo.

-Entonces no grites tu- Dice ella.

-Estoy harto- Digo y me marcho de allí. No quiero seguir hablando. No quiero. Salgo de ese lugar y voy a fuera. ¡Mierda! Está lloviendo, lo que faltaba...bueno...¿importa? No. Salgo de ese lugar, siento el agua en mi cuerpo. Me estoy mojando. Sigo andando, no sé a donde. Salgo de "La Rosa" sigue habiendo alguna persona que sale de haber visto el espectaculo. Abandono el resinto y empiezo a andar por la calle. Ando con la cabeza agachada. Sigo andando. No sé a donde ir. Me giro a mi derecha y veo a cuatro personas. Dos adultos...dos niños.

-Mamá, vamos a cenar a algún sitio- Pregunta el niño más pequeño, de unos cuatro años.

-Si- Dice la madre.

-Yo quiero ir a una hamburguesería- Dice el niño más grande. Yo creo que tiene unos ocho años o así.

-Yo también- Dice el pequeño.

-Entonces a una hambuerguesería- Responde el padre. Luego los cuatro se meten dentro de un coche y se marchan. Vaya. La família feliz. Cuatro personas, papá, mamá, hermano...vaya...que ridículo en pensar en eso. Mi madre se va a casar y no con mi padre. Lo siento papá pero mamá te va a sustituir...y yo...nunca podré hacerlo...y hermano...lo siento. Sigo andando. Ahora he cruzado la calle, delante de mi hay una pequeña plaza, me siento en uno de los bancos.

Hikari. ¿Porqué no me dijiste que ya había alguien para tí? Me hiciste crear falsas esperanzas...¡dios! Me he enamorado de tí y ahora, tu...¿Cómo pueden pasar tantas cosas de una vez? Yo estaba muy feliz, con mi vida perfecta..capitán de baloncesto, mi hermano era mi amigo, mi mamá era mi mamá, sin chicas que te lían la cabeza y ahora...sigo siendo capitán pero..., mi hermano peleado conmigo, mamá se va a casar, y una chica... ¡Demonios!

Sigo sentado allí. La lluvia sigue cayendo. Ya tengo toda la ropa mojada, suspiro. Debería volver a casa...mi madre estará preocupada...o quizá no. Quizá esté cenando con Kazuo tranquilamente...no...mamá. Vuelvo a suspirar. ¡Mierda! Golpeo el banco con la mano y ahora si, lloro. Lágrimas salen de mis ojos. Debo impedirlo. Parar de llorar, no puedo. Estoy muy triste, no lloraba desde hacía tiempo..

_-Mamá, quiero a papá- Le decía yo a mi madre llorando. _

_-Papá se ha ido Takeru...¿qué quieres?- Preguntaba mi madre. _

_-Quiero pescar...-Le decía yo. _

_-¿Pescar¿No quieres ir a pasear?- Me decía mi madre sonriéndome. Yo paraba de llorar. _

_-Vale- Le decía. Ella me tomaba de la mano y salíamos a pasear. _

Que fácil de convencer era yo en ese tiempo. Pero mamá estaba más por mi. Lueog empezó a trabajar más, a tener más cosas que hacer, yo empecé el colegio...todo eso se marcho lentamente y terminó por desaparecer cuando apareció Kazuo. "¿Podríamos quedar?" Le preguntó. ¡Dios! Me había caído mal desde el principio. Pero...¿porqué? Ni siquiera le conocía...¡yo que sé el porqué! Simplemente se cruzó en mal momento. ¡No lo sé! No me importa. Me cae mal, no quiero que sea nada de mi família y yo no deseo ser nada de la suya. ¡no!

Un flash y un sonido muy fuerte. Oh no...ya hace tormenta...creo que será mejor ir a casa. Empiezo a andar hacia mi casa. Queda algo de camino hasta allí. Empiezo a andar. Ahora si que no hay nadie por las calles. Está todo desierto... Sigue lloviendo. Parece que no parará.

Estoy debajo de mi casa, debo subir. Empiezo a subir los escalones...he llegado delante de mi casa. Intento abrir la puerta. Está cerrada...saco la llave y la abro. Todo está oscuro. ¿mamá¿no está¡Es increible! Miro en la sala, en la cocina...¡no está! Me voy, mientrás está lloviendo y ella no me espera en casa para regañarme...¡no puedo creerlo¡Esto ya no puede ser cierto! Me voy a mi habitación. Mañana tengo clase y son las once de la noche...pongo el despertador y me echo en la cama. Mojado. Solo quiero dormir, no me importa como. Solo dormir.

Ya está. Otro lunes, otra día de clases. ¡Achus! Acabo de estornudar...¡viva! Ya me he resfriado. Tengo que levantarme, vestirme, ir al colegio...Así que mejor me levanto. Me levanto de la cama y voy hacia el baño, me lavo la cara y lego regreso a mi habitación. Abro el armario y empiezo a vestirme con el uniforme. Me molesta un poco la cabeza. Tomo los pantalones y los zapatos, me termino de vestir. Ahora cojo la maleta y reviso si esta echa. Salgo de mi habitacion. Mamá no está despierta...suspiro, tendré que acostumbrarme...Me acerco a la cocina, cojo un vaso y de la neversa saco una jarra de zumo de naranja, me sirvo el vaso de zumo y me lo tomo. No tengo nada de hambre. Me apoyo en la encimera mientrás bebo. Observo la casa. La casa de mi madre y yo. La cocina ordenada, con todos los instrumentos de cocina...también hay una mesa y tres sillas, para cuando viene Yamato, o venía. Luego está un marco de puerta, porque no hay puerta. La atravieso, llego al pasadizo en donde al fondo está la entrada, con un armario, zapatos de mujer y de niño, nada más...Luego la sala de estar, un sofá para dos, algo grande, luego la television, una mesilla, una comoda y alguna estantería repleta de fotos de mamá, yo y de Yamato. Me acercó a la estantería y entonces encuentro otra foto, en donde salimos, mamá y papá cogidos de la mano y Yamato y yo uno encima del otro...hace mucho tiempo de esa foto. Miro el reloj que está colgado en la pared, se ha hecho un poco tarde. Suspiro con resignación mientrás me vuelvo a dirigir a la cocina. Dejo el vaso en el fregadero. Luego me froto un poco la cabeza, he sentido una punzada de dolor. Solo he comido un vaso de zumo...pero no tengo hambre, así que tomo mi mochila y salgo del edificio.

-Adios mamá- Murmuro al salir. Sé que ella no me escucha, pero quizás sea solo la costumbre... Bajo del edificio y empiezo a dirigirma a la parada del bus. Camino por las calles, a esa hora no hay nadie pasenado. Paso por delante de la escuela de baile. Miro la ventana.

Allí fué en donde la ví la primera vez. Me enamoré de ella solo con verla en esa ventana, con esa felicidad, demostrando su pasión por el baile. Y desde allí me apunté a clase y fué en donde empezó todo. Hikari. Sigo andando. No me conviene quedarme allí recordando cosas...¿para qué? Si ese tal Daisuke es su novio...¿porqué no me dijo que ya tenía novio? Es terrible está sensación...ahora sé como se sintió Reiko cuando le dije aquello...lo siento muchísimo Reiko...

Llego a la parada del bus y en poco tiempo llega el bus. Me subo a él. Me siento en uno de los asientos de detrás luego recuestó mi cabeza en el cristal, está frio, menos mal, algo frio sobre mi frente caliente. Observó por última vez la calle en donde está la escuela. Luego el autobus empieza a moverse.

.:: FLASH BACK ::.

-Es aquí-Dice de pronto. Hemos llegado a una casa. Tiene un muro que separa el jardín de la casa. Entramos por la puerta del muro. Es un jardín pequeño. Hay un camino hecho con rocas que lleva hasta la entrada. Llegamos a la puerta. -Muchas grácias por acompañarme Takeru- Dice ella.

-De na...- No termino. Hikari me da un beso muy fugaz. Luego se sonroja y gira para entrar a su casa. Cojo su mano y la hago voltear. Está vez para besarla yo. La beso suavemente en los labios. Ella me corresponde mientrás aprieta mi mano con más fuerza. No queremos separarnos, pero debemos hacerlo. Ella me mira y me sonrie.

-Me ha encantado nuestra cita- Dice ella mientrás entra en su cara. -Adiós Takeru- Dice mientrás cierra la puerta. Me quedo parado en la entrada. ¿Qué ha sido eso¿Un ángel ha bajado del cielo y me ha besado? Me he enamorado de ese ángel. Despierto de mi ensueño y me voy caminando hacia mi casa, sin poder olvidar el contacto dulce de los labios de Hikari. Su sabor a fresa. Sus manos con las mias.

.::END FLASH BACK::.

No. No debo recordar esas cosas. En ese momento pensé que era un ángel...¿lo es? No. Ella no lo es. Ella. ¿Qué demonios quería ella¡Me beso! Pero tiene novio. ¡Dios! No hay quien entienda nada. Suspiro. ¡Achus! Vuelvo a estornudar. Me tapo la boca con las manos, empiezo a toser. Que molestia de tos. Luego miro por la ventana, ya estamos llegando.

.:: FLASH BACK ::.

-El...¿beso?- Pregunta ella. Yo asiento. Sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo ligeramente. -Si...¿qué pasa con aquello?- Dice ella algo confundida.

-Bueno yo... yo quería saber...- Estoy muy cerca de ella. A dos palmos nada más. La miro, su rostro demustra que está confundida. Ahora ella se empieza a acercar a mí, ligermanete toma mi mano entre las suyas. Luego ella acerca su rostro al mío. Yo me inclino levemente. Ella se levanta un poco más. Cierro los ojos. Luego siento sus labios encima de los mios. Dulces. Muevo mis labios en una caricia suave, algo torpe. Ella corresponde a mi caricia. Seguimos cogidos de la mano. Prolongando nuestro beso... un dulce y cálido beso.

.:: END FLASH BACK::.

¡Maldita sea! Ya basta. No debo recordar nada más. He llegado a mi parada. Me levanto del asiento. Uh, que mareo...me he mareado al levantarme tan bruscamente. Cierro los ojos intentado que el dolor de cabeza remita un poco. ¡Achus! Vuelvo a estornudar. Que asco... Bajo del autobus y me dirijo hacia el colegio. No tardo mucho en llegar. Miro la entrada. Solo hay un par de personas que están charlando. No hay ningún chico rubio. Suspiro. Igual no me imaginaba que estuviera allí esperándome. Entro en el colegio y voy a mi aula. Al entrar solo hay dos chicas, que me saludan con la mano y me sonrien, yo les devuelvo el saludo. Luego me dirijo a mi pupitre, pongo mi maleta en el suelo. Y me quedo alli sentado hasta que suena el timbre de inicio de clases.

Llevo dos horas metido en está clase. A saber en que materia estoy ahora. Tengo un dolor de cabeza terrible. Además de que estoy resfriado y no paro de estornudar. ¡Achus!

-Señor Takaishi¿puede dejar de interrumpir mis explicaciones con sus constantes estornudos?- Dice arrogantemente el profesor de historia. Ui...ese cretino... Mi cabeza...

-¿Qué quiere que haga?- le digo entonces algo bajito, al profesor Matuda, mi mejor profe...

-Quiero que no haga estupideces- Dice él.

-¿Cree que lo hago a proposito?- Le preguntó. ¡Achus! Mal momento...

-¡Sí!- Dice él.

-Pues no es así- Le digo yo ahora gritando.

-¡No me levantes la voz!- Dice él quien me grita.

-¡ni usted a mi!- Le digo yo. Por lo menos aún respeto la forma de "usted"

-¡Takaishi, creo que quiere una amonestación!- Dice él.

-¿Amonestación por estar resfriado?- Le preguntó.

-Amonestación por molestar al profesor- Dice él mientrás toma un papel y empieza a escribir. ¡Genial! No sigo contestando. Me ha entrado mareo. Me cubro la cara con las manos. Que dolor de cabeza.

-Takeru...-Oigo murmurar a una chica cerca de mí. -¿Te encuentras bién?- Dice. Levanto la cabeza. Es Reiko. Le sonrio timidamente,

-No te preocupes- Le digo. Pero ella, desde su asiento, sigue mirandome con cara preocupada. -De verdad, estoy bién- Miento. Ella asiente algo incrédula y dirige de nuevo la mirada al profesor, que sigue anotando cosas en la pizarra. Suspiro. Miro el reloj. Solo quedan unos diez minutitos para que sone el timbre de inicio de recreo. Porfavor que el tiempo corra más rápido. Vuelvo mi mirada al cuaderno, que asco.

Bién. Sono la campana. Espero a que todo el mundo haya salido. Luego recojo mis cosas y voy hacia la salida del aula.

-Takaishi- Dice el profesor.

-¿Qué quiere ahora?- Pregunto mirándole. -¿No le ha bastado privarme de estornudar?- Le pregunto. Luego le doy la espalda y me marcho. Paso de escuchar sus tonterias. Empiezo a andar por el pasadiso. Salgo al patio en donde me voy debajo de un árbol y me siento. Recostandome en el árbol. No me encuentro demasiado bién. Permanesco quieto durante unos minutos. No demasiados, Mimi interrumpe mi tranquilidad. Cuando llega sin previo aviso y se sienta a mi lado.

-Tienes mala cara- Solo dice ella.

-Solo me duele un poco la cabeza- Digo mientrás me paso el dorso de la mano por la frente.

-Déjame ver- Dice ella. Luego toma mi mano, frunce el entrecejo, luego coloca la otra mano en mi frente. -Estás caliente- Dice ella. -¿Tienes fiebre?- Pregunta. No sé si me lo pregunta a mí.

-No, no creo- Digo, luego estornudo. Ella se me queda mirando.

-No quiero que empeores- Dice ella.

-¿Empeorar de qué?- Le preguntó. -Solo tengo un poco de dolor de cabeza- Le digo.

-Me preocupas- Dice ella.

-Vamos Mimi, no exageres- Le digo yo. Luego me levanto. La vista se me vuelve algo borrosa, me apoyo en el tronco del árbol con la espalda mientrás me paso una mano por la cara.

-¿Estás bién?- Dice Mimi levantandose.

-Sí, pequeño mareo- Le digo yo mientrás quito mi mano del rostro. Luego la miro y le sonrio. -Nos veremos luego- Le digo mientrás empiezo a marchar a mi aula.

-Pero Tk...-Empieza ella.

-Otra cosa Mimi...hoy arreglaré las cosas con Matt- Digo yo. He tomado esa decisión. Tengo que empezar de nuevo, todo tiene que volver ha hacer como antes. Y primero será arreglar las cosas con Matt, luego mi madre y por último olvidar. Seguir sonriendo aunque las cosas esten difícile. Ella me sonrie tímidamente.

-Suerte- Susurra. Luego me marcho de nuevo a clase. Me quedan otras tres horas que aguantar.

Por fin he terminado las clases. Ahora tengo que ir a arreglar las cosas con Yamato. De hoy no pasa. Estoy harto de tenerle como "enemigo" además por una tonteria. Y si yo no puedo estar feliz con mi "amor" por lo menos que él lo este. Salgo del aula y empiezo a andar por los pasillos. Se que él a esa hora estará en casa, comiendo solo poque papá trabaja. Camino cuando me encuentro con mi entrenador de baloncesto. Mierda...

-Takaishi- Dice él al verme.

-Hola entrenador- Digo yo. -¿Cómo va todo?- Le preguntó e intento sonreir.

-Bueno Takaishi, espeor que Tachikawa te avisara. Y por el retrado del otro dia... ¡castigado!- me chilla él. -Te quiero aquí a las 5 en punto. Te juro que te romeré esa cabeza si no vienes- Me amenaza él. Sé que no sería capaz de hacerme daño, pero esa mirada no me gusta. Luego el me toma de los hombros y frunce el entrecejo. -Takaishi...-Dice él. Luego pasa una mano por mi frente. -¿Estás enfermo?- Me pregunta.

-No, solo me he resfriado- Digo mientrás estornudo. Él me sigue mirándo algo preocupado. -¿Ocurre algo?- Le pregunto.

-Takaishi...bueno nada- Dice él. -Hasta la tarde, Tachikawa dirigirá tu entrenamiento, le dejaré todo preparado- Dice él. Yo asiento. Luego se marcha. Me encojo de hombros y salgo del instituto. Me he retrasado un poco hablando con el entrenador. Ando por las calles hasta donde vive Matt, no está demasiado lejos. Ando durant un rato. Me estoy cansando. Que raro...

Llego al edificio en donde viven. Y entro. Luego subo hacia el piso en donde tienen el departamento mi padre y él. Ando por el pasillo y llego delante de la puerta. Allí debe estar Yamato. Observo el timbre sin atreverme a tocar todavía...¿qué le diré? Bueno, mejor no pensar tanto...y le diré lo que se me ocurra. Respiro hondo y reuno un poco de valor. Luego acerco mi mano al timbre y lo toco. Suena el sonido estridente del timbre.

-Ya voy- Oigo la voz de mi hermano, de Ishida. Luego abre la puerta. -¿Quién...¿Qué haces aquí?- Dice bruscamente cuando me ve.

-Tenemos que hablar- Digo yo. El me mira durante unos instantes.

-No tengo nada que hablar- Dice él mirandome indiferente.

-¡Vamos Matt¡No seas tan idiota!- Le digo yo.

-¿Idiota?- Preguntó algo enfurecido. -¡Tú eres el que sabiendo lo que yo sentía me robo a Mimi!- Me grita él.

-¡Mimi te ama a ti!- Le digo yo. ¿Cómo hacerle entender? -¡No entendiste nada!- Le digo.

-Entendí perfectamente- Me dice él. -Vi lo que pasó- Dice.

-Pero no pasó así como lo viste- Le digo yo. Me duele la cabeza...empiezo a toser...mal momento.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Me pregunta él. He oido bien el tono...¿preocupación? No puede ser...

-Nada- Dijo toscamente. Luego me paso la mano por la frente, me duele. -Enserio Matt yo...-Vuelvo a toser. Está vez me quito de la puerta y me recuesto en la pared. Empiezo a temblar.

-Ta..Takeru...-Dice él mirandome. -Estás temblando- Dice. Luego se acerca a mí. -Estás ardiendo- Dice cuando me toca. Empiezo a verlo todo borroso. No puede ser. Me mareo, me duele la cabeza, tengo frio...Mi cabeza. Mi vista se nublo. Borroso...borroso...se va oscureciendo. -¡Hermano!- Me chilla mi hermano, me ha gustado volver a oir esa palabra pronunciada por él. Pero ahora todo lo que veo...es...negro.

* * *

**Y así termina el cap¿Qué¿Se esperaban esto¿Se esperaban mi broma del Takemi¿Se esperaban que Hikari ya tuviera "novio"¿Se esperaban que Yamato y Takeru se volvieran a ver de esta manera? Espero haberles dejado con la intriga. Ultimamente me he aficionado a hacerlo y es muy divertio. Que mala soy!!**

**Así que nos vemos en el proximo cap!! Si me mandan reviews y sino me mandan no lo subo :P Y les dejo con la intriga xD Es broma!! Lo subiré tanto si les gusta como sino.**

**Espero sus reviews!!**

**ATTE: Su amiga-escritora Kyoko!**


	10. Una mano amiga

**Holas!! Gomen! Gomen! De verdad lo siento muchísimop por el retraso. Pero me quedé bloqueada, no sabía como continuar. Me queda flash. Y igual con los otros fics...no sabía que hacer. Por eso si este cap. no está a la altura de los demás de verdad que lo siento. **

**Este cap. es como un recordatorio de lo que ha ido pasando, así que no creo que haya mucha cosa nueva. Pero en los siguientes caps si. Desde aquí empieza el final de este fic. **

**Mis agradecimientos a todos los reviews que me han dejado. Gracias!**

**Steffy: Lo siento por el retraso! Gomen! Muchas grácias por tus dos reviews! Me animaste mucho, justo cuando terminé de leer tu segundo review me puse manos a la obra. No podía dejar el fic así que le dí a mi mente un poco de caña y ya ves, salió el cap, aunque algo rarito y no muy convincente. Sobre el cap anterior ya ves. Fuí muy cruel con el pobre Tk muajajaa, allí todo melancolico y Hikari con Daisuke (Daikari) Pero ya verás, solo espera. **

**luly: Holas! Ya veremos que pasará, espero sigas leyendo. **

**Fiorella Takaishi: Holas! Ya me imaginaba que sabías en donde estaba la madre de Takeru, fuí muy predecible cuando dije aquello de "Kazuo tiene entradas para..." pero bueno¿Quedó bien? Espero que si. Sobre el Daikari, tu ten paciencia. Me alegra que te gustara la broma del takemi, uhm me faltó poquito. Y gomen por lo tarde la actualizacion. Grácias por todo!**

**celiTakari93: ya ves! En este cap verás el resultado del resfriado jeje. Y bueno muchas grácias por todo. Me animas a seguir escribiendo. Grácias. Y gomen también por el retraso. Lo siento mucho. **

**Hikari Yagami de Takaishi: Amiga! No pudees hacerme eso¿En qué estás pensando? Yo soy mala si, pero tu no!! T-T Pero buenooo. Esperabas algo así pero no esperabas algo allá. Jeje. Grácias por tu review. Espero que te guste este cap!**

**lapitufina: Muchas grácias. De eso se trataba que nadie la esperara. Es que fué un flash lo de la mentira Takemi. Me alegra que te guste el fic! Espero te agrade este cap!**

**Girl Takari 93: No me mates! Soy demasiado joven para morir! Jeje. Me alegra que te gustara la pareja del Daikari xD. Pero tranquila todo se va arreglar. Mi teoria es que para un final feliz tiene que haber un nudo trágico. Así que, tu tranquila, y ya verás llegar el final feliz. O quizá no xD. Ya lo verás. Grácias por todo!**

**Paola Ishikawa: Me alegra que te gustara el cap! Bueno como ves aquí se va a dar un poco más a Yamato y sobre un poquito su caracter. Aunque poquito. Sobre los demás personajes no puedo hablar mucho porque como el que narra es Tk no sabe lo que piensan ni nada, es como si solo fuera un observador. Espero haberte ayudado a aprender a subir fics con mi correo que te envié. Espero lo hayas recibidi. Muchas grácias por el review! Espero te guste este cap!**

**hil: grácias por el comentario! Y aquí llega otro cap! Espero te guste!**

**Chikage-SP: Bueno! Nuevo cap! Muchas grácias por dedicarte a leer el cap. incluso cuando estás de viaje! Me anima mucho a continuar. Bueno, ya verás en este cap. lo que va a suceder y un poco las reflexiones. Espero que te guste y espero también un comentario tuyo!**

**Y bueno! Espero haber respondido a todos los reviews que me han dejado! Es mucha gente! Muchas grácias por todos vuestros animos! Y gomen de nuevo por el retraso! Aquí está el cap. 10 de Bailamos**

* * *

10. UNA MANO AMIGA

Estoy corriendo, persiguiendo una sombra rosada. Porfavor detente. Reconosco el perfume de esa sombra, reconosco esa figura, reconosco ese cabello castaño volando al viento. Detente. Sigo corriendo atravesando un campo amarillo, un campo de trigo. Oigo su risa delante de mí. La oigo. Sigo corriendo, su perfume en el aire su carcajada, toda ella está enfrente de mi. ¿Porqué no me esperas?

-Espera- Le grito. Ella se vuelve hacia mi sonriendo. Veo sus ojos rubis, está dejando de ser una sombra. -Porfavor- Ella se detiene enfrente de mi. -Hikari- Digo cuando la tengo enfrente de mi. Ella esconde sus manos detrás de su espalda y me mira con esa sonrisa coqueta que tiene. Yo le sonrio. Pero luego llega otro muchacho, este de cabello castaño puntiagudo y de tez morena. El chico la rodea en sus brazos. -¡Hikari!- Le grito mientrás veo como los dos se abrazan y ella sigue sonriendo. Luego debajo de mis pies se abre un hueco. Un oscuro pozo negro debajo de mis pies. -No- Grito yo mientrás empiezo a caer. -No...-Digo. Nadie me da la mano para que no caiga. Veo a mi madre de la mano de Kazuo, me miran desde arriba sonriendo, veo a mi hermano, me da la espalda. ¡No! No pude ser...estoy...-¡Solo!- Digo antes de caer por el agujero.

-Takeru, para ya, despierta- Oigo una voz. Miro a mi alrededor, todo es negro. ¿De dónde viene esa voz? Vuelvo a mirar alrededor. -Despierta- Oigo de nuevo. Viene de fuera, de fuera de todo esto.

Me duele la cabeza...sigo sintiendo frio...Noto algo sobre mí...algo calentito...¿dónde estoy? Me pesan los parpados, me duele la cabeza...pero ánimo, debo mirar, tengo que ver donde estoy...¿qué me ha pasado?

Abro los ojos pesadamente, mi mirada es muy borrosa. Parpadeo un par de veces mientrás empieza a hacerse más clara. Veo unos ojos azules sobre mi, tez blanca y cabello rubio. ¿Hermano?

-Al fín despiertas- Le oido decir mientrás su imagen se va aclarando.

-Hermano- Murmuro yo. La cabeza me sigue doliendo. Le miro, está de pie al lado de la cama en donde estoy, su cama. Me mira preocupado. No me dice nada. No digo nada. ¿qué puedo decir? Uhm...-¿qué hora es?- Pregunto.

-Són las...7 o así- Dice él mirándo su reloj. Yo asiento.

-Mierda...el entrenamiento- Digo yo. ¡Dios! Ya me he perdido otro entrenamiento. Suspiro frustrado mientrás intentanto incorporarme.

-No pasa nada...estás enfermo...no te dirá nada...-Dice Yamato.

-Tengo que ir...ya la he fastidiado de nuevo- Digo yo mientrás me levanto de la cama. Me mareo. Mi hermano me toma del hombro.

-Vamos Tk, quieto- Dice él. -Túmbate y duerme...tienes bastante fiebre...-Dice él. Yo le miro sin tumbarme. Él me evita la mirada.

-Matt...le prometí a Mimi que hoy arreglaría las cosas contigo- le digo. Él sigue sin mirarme. -Ella te quiere a tí.

-No hablemos de eso- Dice él. Ahora si mira mi rostro. -Solo duerme- Dice él. Luego se levanta y empieza a irse hacia la puerta. Yo me levanto, por el brusco movimiento me mareo y estoy a punto de caerme, pero me mantengo en pie. Debo hacerlo.

-Vamos a hablar- Digo yo. Él se gira hacia mi lentamente.

-No deberías moverte- Dice él. ¡Porqué es tan terco¡Demonios! Se vuelve a girar hacia la puerta. Camino hacia él y le tomo del jersei.

-Párate y escúchame- Le digo mientrás le tengo agarrado del jersei. Él suspira, luego da una vuelta.

-Túmbate...-Dice él.

-¡No quiero tumbarme!- Le digo ya gritando por su actitud ¡Será terco!. -¡No necesito tumbarme, necesito que me escuches!- Le grito. Pero en verdad si necesito tumbarme. Todo se mueve a mi alrededor. Porfavor que paren de moverse todas las cosas. Doy un paso, no sirve de nada, todo se mueve mucho más.

-¡Tk!- Grita mi hermano, siento sus manos en mis hombros, me ha agarrado para que no cayera.

-Escúchame- Digo en un hilo de voz. Él me mira preocupado.

-Está bien...pero túmbate...-Dice él. Yo asiento y vuelvo a la cama. Me siento en ella. Él se sienta a mi lado. -Te escucho- Dice él. Yo respiro ondo para tomar carrerilla.

-El día...cuando me viste con Mimi...ese día ella, me había dicho que le gustabas tú pero que no creía ser suficiente persona como para que tú te enamoraras de ella- Digo yo. Matt me mira estrañado. -¡Creeme!- Le digo. -Yo quiero a Mimi, pero como amiga. Tienes que creerme- Le digo yo. Él me sigue mirando. Luego suspira y baja la cabeza. -¿Cómo puedo hacértelo entender?- Le pregunto. Él me mira a los ojos.

-Lo siento...-Murmura él.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto algo incrédulo.

-Siento mucho todo lo que hice, pero... pensaba que tú y Mimi...Mimi- Dice él. -¡Dios!- Prueba de que pensamos igual. Él suspira. -Lo siento hermanito- Dice mientrás me remuebe el cabello. -Le hice cosas terribles a Mimi- Dice Matt. -Pero lo arreglaré, ahora tú descansa...¿qué demonios has hecho para tener tanta fiebre?- Me dice él mientrás me mira preocupado.

-Ayer llovió...-Le digo yo. Culpable, la lluvia.

-Ya lo sé. Pero no creo que estubieras andando bajo la lluvia durante horas ¿no?- Pregunta divertido. Yo bajo la cabeza. Él abre los ojos, sorprendido. -Estubiste andando bajo la lluvia durante horas- Dice él sorprendido. Sigo sin responder. Lo toma como una respuesta afirmativa. -¿Porqué?- Me pregunta preocupado.

-Cosas mías- Digo mientrás me tumbo en la cama. Són mis problemas, debo aprender a arreglarlos solo.

-Cuentame- Me dice él.

-Són mis cosas...-Le digo yo.

-¡Yo te he dado la oportunidad para que me explicaras, ahora explícame la verdad!- Dice él. Yo he cerrado mis ojos, fingiré que me he dormido. -No estás durmiendo- Dice él. No me muevo. -Terminarás por contarmelo- Dice él. Luego se levanta y empieza a marchar. -Además...¡¿Quién es Hikari?!- Dice mientrás abre la puerta. ¿Cómo¿Hikari?

-¿Cómo sabes...-Empiezo yo mientrás me vuelvo a incorporar. Luego recuerdo mi extraño sueño. -No...- Digo mientrás me cubro la cara con las manos. Me he vuelto a marear. Me quito las manos del rostro. Veo cosas borrosas. Cubro mi rostro con las manos mienrás me aprieto la cara ligeramente. No deo mirar. Todo quieto. Relajate.

-¿Tk?- Dice mi hermano preocupado. Yo suspiro mientrás pego mi espalda a la pared que hay detrás de mi.

-¿Cómo...sabes...sobre Hikari?- Le pregunto lentamente. Él se acerca a mi.

-Porque mientrás soñabas lo gritaste...-Dice él. Yo suspiro.

-Ella...és...una falsa luz- Le digo. Él no entiende. Yo rio un poco. -No podrás entenderlo...-Le digo.

-Intentalo- Dice él.

-Ella es...mi pareja de baile- Le digo. Él me mira estrañado.

-Estás delirando Tk...-Dice mientrás me toca la frente.

-No estoy delirando...Hikari y yo somos pareja en el concurso de baile- Digo yo. Al fín se lo he dicho.

-Duermete- Dice él.

-No lo entiendes- Digo yo.

-¿Baile¿Lo dices enserio? -Me pregunta. Yo asiente.

-Allí conocí a Mimi- Digo yo. -Cuando volvía a casa hace unas cuantas semanas...

.::FLASH BACK::.

Volteo una esquina y empiezo a oir música, y no es música de mi MP3, es música de baile. Levanto la cabeza y a lo lejor veo un cartel pequeñito de color lila con unas letras amarillas con fluorescente, que dicen "Dance School" "Escuela de Baile". Al lado del cartel hay una pequeña ventana allí veo a alguien, se esta asomando. Es una muchacha, supongo que de mi edad, lleva el pelo suelto y largo de un color castaño, tiene una sonrisa puesta en su rostro y se mueve contínuamente. Acaba de dar la vuelta, veo que está agarrada a un muchacho, están bailando. Me fijo en el rostro de la chica, en él sus ojos como rubies brillan, demostrándo felicidad y...libertad. Me quedo embobado con esos ojos así que lentamente me voy acercándo a ese local, me detengo delante de la puerta. Es una puerta de color marrón un poco vieja, delante de ella hay tres escalones. ¿Pero que estoy haciendo¿Que hago allí plantado?

-Hola- Dice una voz a mi derecha, la voz me ha sorprendido. Giro mi cabeza y me encuntro con una chica, dos años más grande que yo. Lleva el pelo largo y castaño y sus ojos són de color miel, esa chica me resulta ago familiar. ¿Qué haces aquí plantado?- Me pregunta. ¡Vaya, la misma pregunta que me hago yo!

.:: END FLASH BACK::.

-Esa chica era Mimi. Ella y yo entramos en la escuela y nos apuntamos y bueno...-Digo yo.- He ido a clases de baile desde entonces y...me gusta ir- Le digo. Él me mira sorprendido.

-¿Baile de salón?- Dice lentamente. Yo estoy esperando a que se ria. Pero no lo hace. Simplemente me mira. -No sé que decirte...-Dice él. -Es otro deporte...¿es divertido?- Pregunta.

-Está bién- Digo yo.

-pero entonces...¿quién es Hikari?- Me pregunta. Yo le miro.

-Ella apareció después...

.:: FLASH BACK::.

-¡Oh¡Hikari!- Dice Madame Marie mientras saluda a la chica que ha llegado antes. -¿porqué no me has dicho que ya habías vuelto?- Dice ella.

-Es que estabais hablando...no quise interumpir- Dice la muchca, de nombre Hikari.

-Ah, si si- Dice Madame. -Este nuevo alumno Takeru ¿cierto?- Dice Madame.

-Sí, así es- Digo yo mientras hago una leve reveréncia hacia Hikari. -Soy takeru takaishi.

-Encantada, mi nombre es Hikari Yagami- Dice ella acercándose a mí. De cerca contemplo sus ojos y me quedo perdido en ellos, son unos brillantes ojos color rubí.

.:: END FLASH BACK::.

-Entonces...¿qué es ella para tí?- me pregunta.

-Ella...-Le digo yo. -Es que...bueno...han pasado muchas cosas...-Digo yo.

-¿Qué cosas?- Pregunta curioso.

-¿recuerdas aquel día en la cafetería cuando Joan dijo que me había visto con una chica?- Le pregunto. Él asiente. -Esa chica era Hikari. Un día antes ella había tenido una pelea con su antigua pareja de baile y entonces me la encontré y fuímos a pasear... -El frunje el entrecejo.

-Una pelea...-Dice él. -¡Ya me acuerdo! La pelea que dijo Mimi con un tal Rodolfo...¿Robert? para defender a alguien- Dice él. -¿Te pegaste con ese Robert?- Dice sorprendido. Yo asiento. -¡Estás loco!- Dice él. -Pero...¿que paso en vuestro paseo?- me pregunta.

.:: FLASH BACK::.

Oye, hoy es miercoles¿no hay mercado?- Le digo. Ella asiente. -¿Quieres que vayamos?- Le digo.

-De acuerdo- Dice ella. Así que los dos andamos hacia el mercado. Llegamos. Allí había un montón de gente y muchos tenderetes. Para hacer una fotografía hubiera sido magnífico, con todo el colorido de los tenderetes de ropa de diferentes colores, los fruteros, los pescaderos, los que vendían bisuterías. Es un espectáculo muy bonito. -Es muy lindo- Dijo Hikari. Yo asentí.

-Vamos- Le digo mientras tiro de ella con la mano. Nos metemos entre la gente y empezamos a pasar mirándo los tenderetes. Nos hemos detenido en uno de frutas, tengo algo de hambre.

-Manzanas, preciosas manzanas rojas, deliciosas- Dice el frutero. -¿quereis alguna jovenes?- Nos pregunta.

-¿tienes hambre?- Le pregunto a Hikari.

-Si- Dice ella pero cuano ve que saco el monedero me detiene. -Pero no importa, no quiero que tu...-Empieza ella.

-No es molestia- Digo. -Me da quatro manzanas- Le digo al frutero. Este asiente y mete en una bolsa de plástico cuatro manzanas rojas.

-Aqui tiene- Me dice.

-Grácias- Digo mientrás le doy el dinero y el me da las manzanas. Nos separamos un poco del tenderete y luego cojo una manzana. -Toma- Digo mientrás paso la manzana de una mano a la otra, cruzándo mi espalda. Por algo tengo destresa con el balón.

-¡Vaya! Muchas grácias takeru- Dice ella mientrás muerde la manzana. Yo la imito.

.::END FLASH BACK::.

-Ya veo...-Dice él. -¿pero...no paso nada más?- Pregunta él.

-Fuímos paseando, nos divertimos mucho dando vueltas y todo eso...y luego la acompañe a su casa...-Le digo.

-¿Y?- Pregunta él intuyendo algo.

.:: FLASH BACK::.

-Es aquí-Dice de pronto. Hemos llegado a una casa. Tiene un muro que separa el jardín de la casa. Entramos por la puerta del muro. Es un jardín pequeño. Hay un camino hecho con rocas que lleva hasta la entrada. Llegamos a la puerta. -Muchas grácias por acompañarme Takeru- Dice ella.

-De na...- No termino. Hikari me da un beso muy fugaz. Luego se sonroja y gira para entrar a su casa. Cojo su mano y la hago voltear. Está vez para besarla yo. La beso suavemente en los labios. Ella me corresponde mientrás aprieta mi mano con más fuerza. No queremos separarnos, pero debemos hacerlo. Ella me mira y me sonrie.

-Me ha encantado nuestra cita- Dice ella mientrás entra en su cara. -Adiós Takeru- Dice mientrás cierra la puerta. Me quedo parado en la entrada. ¿Qué ha sido eso¿Un ángel ha bajado del cielo y me ha besado? Me he enamorado de ese ángel. Despierto de mi ensueño y me voy caminando hacia mi casa, sin poder olvidar el contacto dulce de los labios de Hikari. Su sabor a fresa. Sus manos con las mias.

.:: END FLASH BACK::.

-¡¿La besaste?!- Me pregunta emocionado.

-Si...-Digo algo rojo.

-¡Porqué no me contaste eso?- Me pregunta.

-No lo sé...quizá porque no quería que supieras que bailaba- Digo yo como una escusa. La verdad es que tenía miedo a que se riera de mi. Porque en realidad bailar me gustaba, bueno y me gusta. Me encanta.

-Ya veo...¿eso fué lo que pasó?- Me pregunta él.

-Más o menos, pasaron algunas cosas más...-Le digo yo.

-¿Cómo qué?- Dice él.

-Bueno...luego ese día falté al entrenamiento y al día siguiente recibí un gran discurso del entrenador- Le digo. Él niego sonriendo. -Tube un entrenamiento especial y luego fué cuando viste lo de Mimi, así que ya no pude contarte nada- Le digo yo. Él asiente.

-Lo siento- Vuelve a decir.

-No pasa nada-Digo sonriendo.

-Pero...¿qué pasó después con Hikari?- Dice interesado por mi relato. Yo intento recordar. ¿Qué pasó después¿El baile juntos¡No! Fué el segundo beso, cuando... -Pues...tenía dos partidos por la mañana y cuando iba hacia la parada del bus pasé por delante de la escuela y oí música...volví a subir pensando que por perder un poco más de tiempo no pasaría nada- Le digo yo.

-Lo recuerdo...te perdiste medio partido- Dice él. -Ya pensaba que no irías- Me dice.

-Fuíste a verme ¿verdad?- Le pregunto. Aunque se la respuesta. -¿Porqué?- Ahora es él quien debe responderme.

-La verdad fué...Dice él. -Porque no tengo ni idea- Dice. -No podía enfadarme contigo...podía fingirlo...pero en realidad...-Dice él. -Siempre hemos estado juntos, nuestras peleas han sido tonterías- Dice Matt. Yo le sigo mirando. -Somos hermanos ¿no?- Dice él. Yo sonrio.

-Claro- Le digo. Él rie.

-Pero bueno, sigue contando, esto es interesante- Dice él. -¿Porqué te retrasaste ese día?- Dice él.

-Ese día, cuando subí al salón de Baile encontré a Hikari...la ayudé a limpiar- Digo yo.

-Lo que hace uno...-Dice mi hermano intentando evitar reirse.

-Y entonces...

.:: FLASH BACK::.

-Oye Hikari- Digo yo.

-Si- Dice rápidamente ella, como si hubiera estado esperando que yo hablara. Dejo el trapo encima de la estantería y me acerco a ella lentamente.

-Yo quería pregunarte si...-Empiezo yo algo cortado. -Si lo del...

-Lo del...-Dice ella.

-El...del otro día- Digo. Es difícil decir estas cosas.

-El...¿beso?- Pregunta ella. Yo asiento. Sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo ligeramente. -Si...¿qué pasa con aquello?- Dice ella algo confundida.

-Bueno yo... yo quería saber...- Estoy muy cerca de ella. A dos palmos nada más. La miro, su rostro demustra que está confundida. Ahora ella se empieza a acercar a mí, ligermanete toma mi mano entre las suyas. Luego ella acerca su rostro al mío. Yo me inclino levemente. Ella se levanta un poco más. Cierro los ojos. Luego siento sus labios encima de los mios. Dulces. Muevo mis labios en una caricia suave, algo torpe. Ella corresponde a mi caricia. Seguimos cogidos de la mano. Prolongando nuestro beso... un dulce y cálido beso.

.:: END FLASH BACK::.

-¿¿La volviste a besar??- Dice mi hermano totalmente sorprendido. -¡Vaya hermanito!- Dice él.

-Fué un impulso- Le digo yo. Intento explicárselo.

-Hormonas- Dice él mientrás rie. -Ya entiendo...¿ella es tu novia entonces?- Dice él. -¡Vaya, a ver cuando me presentas a mi cuñada!- Dice él. Yo abajo la cabeza. -¿Qué pasa¿Aún no es tu novia?

-Debería serlo...-murmuro yo. -Pero, ayer...pasó algo...-Le explico yo.

-¿Qué pasó?- Pregunta él.

-Fuímos a la competición de baile. A pasar la primera ronda. Hikari y yo conseguimos pasarla. Estaba muy contento. Pensé que era el momento adecuado para hablar con ella, para preguntarle sí quería ser mi novia...pero entonces...

.:: FLASH BACK::.

-Hikari- Digo casi en un susurro. Ella está hablando con su hermano y con esa chica, Sora. -Hikari- Vuelvo a llamarla. Ella se gira y me sonrie.

-Dime- Dice amablemente.

-Podemos hablar...-Empiezo yo pero me interumpen.

-¡Ah! Mi Kari-chan!! -Dice alguien detrás de Hikari. Ella se voltea para encontrarse con un muchacho de cabello castaño puntiaguda y moreno. -Lo has hecho super bien mi niña- Dice el chico. ¿Mi Kari-chan¿Mi niña? No puede ser...

-Dai...Daisuke- Dice ella algo desconcertada. -¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta.

-Vine a verte mi bella- Dice él mientrás la abraza muy fuerte. No puede ser...no...porfavor. Hikari le sonrie. Yo me voy...lentamente me voy. Ya han dicho si hemos pasado, así que no me queda nada que hacer allí, tomo mi bolsa y me voy. Camino lentamente hacia la puerta de salida.

.:: END FLASH BACK::.

-Y...eso fué lo que pasó...-Digo. Mi hermano me mira entre sorprendido y extrañado.

-¿Tenía novio?- Pregunta.

-Supongo- Digo encojiéndome de hombros.

-Pero...si os besasateis- Dice él.

-¡Ya lo sé!- Digo yo. -Pero, para ella...no sé que fué...-Digo yo. -Ahora ya no importa- Digo abajando la cabeza. -Ya todo pasó- Digo. Aunque la verdad me sigue doliendo. Yo la amaba, quiero decir, la amo. Y no puedo quitarmela de la cabeza. Me hechizó.

-No puedes dejarte ganar Tk- Dice mi hermano. Le miro, está vez soy yo quien lleva el interrogante escrito en el rostro.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Le pregunto.

-Pues...que tienes que hablar con ella- Dice.

-¿Para qué?- le pregunto yo. -Yo...no puedo hacer nada, solo olvidar- Digo yo.

-¡Eso es más dificil de lo que crees Tk- Dice él. -Yo intenté olvidar a Mimi durante mucho tiempo...¿crees que lo logré?- Me pregunta. Yo niego con la cabeza. -Es imposible olvidar al amor -Dice él. ¿Ese que está hablando es Matt¿De verdad es mi hermano quien está hablando?

-¿Matt¿Eres tú?- Le pregunto burlonamente mientrás le toco. -¿No serás tú quien tiene fiebre?- Digo divertido. Él se sonroja.

-Claro que no- Dice él. -Yo solo digo la verdad- Dice. -Así que, cuando estés mejor, irás a tus clases de baile y hablarás con ella- Dice él.

-Bueno, pero tú tendrás que salir con Mimi antes de este domingo- Digo yo pícaronamente. -¿Lo prometes?

-Prometido- Dice él. -Y tu hablarás con Hikari. ¿Prometido?- Dice él riendo.

-Prometido- Digo yo. Me recuesto en la cama. Mi hermano se marcha de nuevo. Respiro. Es como si me hubiera quitado un peso de encima mio. Me he relajado. Vuelvo a tener un apoyo. Una mano amiga. Por fin. Vuelvo a tener a mi hermano cerca. Ahora simplemente me quedan unos...¿tres problemas? El baile, mi madre y ...Hikari.

* * *

**Y así termina! Reflexiones de Tk y ayuda de Matt. Los dos de nuevo unidos. Matt y Tk, los dos hermanitos. ¿Qué pasará ahora¿Cumplirán sus promesas? Todo en los próximos caps! **

**Ya arreglé uno de los problemas de Takeru y desde ahora a a empezar el desenlace final, no dejaré nada por resolver. Ahora empieza la cuenta hacia atrás. **

**Espero sus reviews y todo lo que quieran enviarme!!!!! **

**Muchas grácias por todo. **

**ATTE: Su amiga-escritora KYOKO!**


	11. Papa

**Holas!! Ya llegué de nuevo!! Gomen por el super retraso en este fic! Pero de verdad me quedé parada sin saber como continuar, incluso en el cap. anterior no tenía idea de como hacerlo y por eso solo hice una recopilación. Gomen! Pero ya llegué!**

**En este cap. "Papá" empezé sin saber que escribir. Por eso al principio me quedó algo flojo y sin interés pero a medida que iba desarrollando el cap. las ideas venían a mi cabeza y se me iban ocurriendo cosas que poner, por eso al final tube que cortar para que no quedara demasiado largo. ¡Por fín volví a conseguir la "mágia" de este fic! Por eso espero que este cap. les agrade!**

**Quiero agradecer a todos los reviews que me llegan. Tengo 77 reviews en este fic!! 77! La emoción que siento es enorme, estoy tan feliz, muchas grácias!**

**Chikage-SP¿Querias más? Jeje, bueno pues aquí llega más, espero que este cap. te guste más que el anterior. Y me alegra que te guste que los dos hermanos esten de nuevo juntos. Grácias**

**girl Takari 93: Hola amiga!! Super contenta de que te gustara que los dos hermanos se reunieran de nuevo! Y bueno en este cap. ya llega algo deseado para ti ;) Espero que te guste. Y sobre el "Daikari" tranquila, todo se solucionara en el cap. siguiente, se soluciona ese problema pero aun queda algo para el final! Espero tu review!**

**Steffy: Holas!! Creo que te mereces una medalla por tus tan largos y geniales reviews!! Bueno, me alegra que mi cap anterior te gustara, de verdad me alegra. Gomen! Por tardar tanto en actualizar pero es que me quede parada y no sabía como seguir y después¡animo! y se me ocurrió este cap y también estoy terminando el cap. 2 de Testigos. Sobre la pregunta de porque Hikari se fué a España (en el fic Leyenda Digital) Es porque yo soy de España (de Mallorca) y bueno, como conosco España me parecio bueno ponerlo!! Espero que este cap. te guste bastante y que me dejes reviews eh? y siento de nuevo lo de mis lentas actualizaciones, muchas grácias por tu gran apoyo! **

**Fiorella Takaishi: Me alegra que te encantara!! A mi también me gustan los dos hermanitos, son adorables! Bueno, espero que este cap. también te guste! **

**Hikari Yagami de Takaishi: Holas amiga! Me encanto esa frase y además es verdad! En una historia siempre hay eso y después de un nudo trágico (¿te pareció trágico el nudo? si fué muy suave) viene mi final feliz desarrollado en mi mente!! Espero tu review en este cap y espero algun fic tuyo ;) **

**luly: Hola¿Cómo estás? Yo también espero que todo se solucione, porque ni siquiera sé yo como solucionarlo! Bueno, espeor sigas leyendo y muchas grácias!**

**Paola Ishikawa: Siento que mi mensaje no quedara del todo claro pero me alegro que poco a poco lo vayas entendiendo! Tengo muchas ganas de leer algún fic tuyo! Me alegra que te guste Yamato y espero que este cap también te guste! **

**celitakari93: Holas! Si acutlicé! Siento un montón el retraso gomen! Si, de verdad Takeru se sacó un peso de encima, que bueno para él jeje. Grácias por todo, espero tu proximo review!**

**Lapitufina: ¿Qué? Tienes mi fic como página inicial ¿enserio¡Que emocion! Muchas grácias, me pondré a llorar de la emoción, me alegra que te guste este fic, de verdad!! Me animas mucho! Y bueno, un poco de paciencia y todo se va a solucionar!!! Ya llega mi feliz final! Espero que este cap. te guste y espero un review! Miles de grácias!**

**yami: Pues aqui esta el nuevo cap! Espero que te guste y bueno espero que estes en buenas condiciones para leerlo!! Espero un review tuyo!**

**Bueno y ahora que ya di mis miles de gracias GRACIAS espero que este cap. les guste!!**

* * *

11. "PAPÁ"

Abro los ojos lentamente. Ya no me pesan como antes, ya m siento mejor...por suerte para mí ahora mi cabeza ya no está an caliente ni me causa mareos. Abro los ojos y parpadeo.

Estoy...estoy en la habitación de Matt. ¿Cómo? Espera...¡ya recuerdo! Me desmayé delante de la casa de Yamato. Me desperté antes, arreglamos las cosas. Matt y yo, volvemos a ser los hermanos. ¡Genial!

Espera un momento y si todo...¿fué un sueño? No. No creo.

Me incorporo sujétandome en mis manos. Me quedo sentado en la cama. ¿Qué hora és? Miro el reloj que está en la mesilla, són las 9 de la noche. Bueno. No es tan tarde.

¡Achus! Vuelvo a estornudar. Parece que se me ha quitado la fiebre pero el resfriado es permanente. Achus. Maldita sea.

-¿Tk¿Estás despierto?- Pregunta una voz mientrás entra en la habitación.

-Matt- Digo yo cuando le veo entrar. Está sonriendo. No fué un sueño entonces.

-¿Cómo estás?- Dice mientrás se sienta a mi lado. Luego coloca una de sus manos encima de mi frente. -Ya veo que mucho mejor- Dice sonriendo mientrás remueve mi cabellera. Nos miramos a los ojos, en silencio. Nos quedamos así. En un silencio incómodo. -Bueno...-Dice mi hermano mientrás desvia la mirada. -Llamó mamá antes...estaba preocupada- Dice Yamato. Preocupada.

-Supongo- Digo yo mientrás me encojo de hombros. Él me mira extrañado.

-¿Supones?- Pregunta. Yo le miro.

-Si...-Digo yo.

-¿Qué pasa?- Dice él. Está intuyendo algo.

-Nada- Mi palabra favorita. Él me sigue mirando. Me pide una respuesta...¿debo darsela? Debo contarle lo de Kazuo... ¿debo hacerlo?

-Chicos...Matt ¿está despierto Tk?- Pregunta mi padre mientrás entra en la habitación. Luego me ve y sonrie ladeando la cabeza. Salvado. -Ya veo que sí- Dice mientrás se acerca a mi. -¿Cómo estás Tk?- Pregunta él.

-Mucho mejor- Le digo yo. Le sonrio para que no se preocupe.

-Ya veo...Matt me llamó muy preocupado, vine enseguida que pude y ya te encontré dormido- Dice él sonriendo. Miro a Matt, está algo cortado, no le gusta demostrar sus sentimientos. -Bueno¿teneis hambre?- Nos pregunta a ambos.

-Claro- Dice Matt yo asiento.

-Bueno...¿qué tal si pedimos algo?- Dice él. Mi hermano y yo nos miramos.

-Pizza- Decimos a la vez. Parecemos crios.

-Vale...vamos a la cocina y la pido- Dice él. Luego me mira. -¿Puedes levantarte?- Dice sonriendo burlonamente.

-No. Estoy muy enfermito...-Digo mientrás me tumbo de nuevo en la cama y me tapo con la colcha. -¿me traeis la comida aquí?- digo poniendo una carita de niño bueno. Mi padre y mi hermano se miran dos segundos. Tienen una comunicación especial, lo presiento...són carne y uña. Los dos me miran maliciosamente. Empiezo a asustarme...

-Bueno...si estás tan malito...-Empieza mi padre.

-Será mejor que en lugar de pizza comás...caldo de verdura- Dice mi hermano. ¡Caldo de verdura¡Lo odio! Egs... -Papá, trae el cazo de caldo- Dice mi hermano. ¡No!

-Está bién, está bien...-No sea cosa que lo traigan de verdad. -Ya estoy perfectamente- Digo mientrás me quito la colcha de encima mio. Luego pongo los pies en el suelo y me levanto.

-Que rápido te recuperas...-Dice mi hermano sonriendo.

-Ya ves- Le digo. Luego los tres nos encaminamos hacia la cocina. Mi padre se pone al teléfono y pide un par de pizzas. Charlamos un rato y luego llegan las pizzas. No las comemos. Los tres juntos nos divertimos tanto. Ahora solo falta mamá y todo volvería a ser como antes.

Mamá...incrible...¡no debo deprimirme ahora! No debo pensar en ella ni en el imbécil roba famílias de Kazuo...no...

Mi padre y mi hermano están hablando de equipos de baloncesto, me encanta ese tema porque soy el que más sabe, pero no participo en la charla. Me he quedado pensando en mi madre, desvio la mirada de la mesa y miro el suelo. Gran interés en mis zapatos. Ya me he deprimido...pero es incríble, no debo pensar en esas cosas cuando estoy con mi família, cuando puedo divertirme. Vamos Takeru...

-Hey ¿qué opinas tú Tk?- Pregunta mi hermano. ¿Opinar¿De qué? Le miro extrañado, no he seguido la conversación. -Di- Dice mi hermano.

-Eh...pues...-Digo yo mientrás miro a mi alrededor.

-Yo creo que el equipo español es muy bueno, ahora que tiene a Gasol- Dice papá. Muchas grácias papá.

-Si, eso. Gasol es muy bueno- Digo yo, Gasol es uno de mis jugadores de baloncesto favoritos, por suerte que hablaban de él y se basantes cosas eso me ha salvado. Miró directamente los ojos castaños de mi padre, me miran. Parece que pueden leer mi pensamiento...Hemos terminado de cenar. -Matt, a lavar los platos- Dice mi padre.

-¿QUÉ?- grita mi hermano enfadado. -¡Hey! No es justo- Dice él. Mi padre se levanta divertido y me toma del brazo.

-Vamos Tk, Matt tiene trabajo- Dice mientrás los dos abandonamos la cocina. Puedo leer sus intenciones. "Charla" Los dos llegamos a la sala. Yo me siento en el sofá y él al lado mío.

-Takeru...sé que te pasa algo...-Dice mi padre. Yo le miro, tengo la mirada tristeza, puedo ver el reflejo en sus ojos. -¿Me lo quieres contar?- Dice él. Yo suspiro mientrás bajo la cabeza.

-Bueno...es mamá...-Empiezo yo. -Ella...ha encontrado a alguien- Digo él me mira.

-¿Y ese alguien...- Dice él.

-Es Kazuo...él es...el novio de mamá- Digo. Eso le sorprende bastante. -Se conocen del trabajo y hace un buen par de semanas empezaron a salir. Mamá salía casi todos los días con él, estaba pendiente de sus llamadas, ya no me esperaba para desayunar y cuando desayunábamos juntos discutíamos. Y el sábado...Kazuo le pidió a mamá para casarse- Digo. Papá suspira.

-Entiendo- Dice él.

-Y cuando se lo pidió me pusé furioso, yo no quiero a Kazuo, no quiero que mamá se case con él. No quiero- Le digo. Y es verdad. Él me pasa una mano por los hombros y me abraza.

-Takeru...debes entender que mamá y yo...ya no volveremos a estar juntos- Dice él. Miro al frente. Esa es la cruda verdad...ya nada volverá a ser como antes. Siento las lágrimas que luchas por salir de mis ojos, no se lo permitiré.

-Pero...yo no quiero que Kazuo...-Digo lentamente.

-Takeru, Kazuo es una buena persona- Dice él. ¿Qué? Buena personas.

-¡No es cierto!- Digo enfadado. Me levanto del sofá bruscamente. -Él es más joven que mamá, él...- Digo. ¡Qué demonios está diciendo mi padre¿buena persona? Ese hombre absurdo no es buena persona. -No lo es- Digo.

-Takeru, es un hombre muy agradable y quiere a tu madre- Dice mi padre.

-¡No! Él sólo quiere...-Digo yo. ¿Qué quiere? Quiere...Kazui quiere...¿a mi madre¿amor?

-Vamos Tk, acepta que él quiere a tu madre y podrá protegerla como no lo he hecho yo- Dice él.

-Protegerla ¿Qué acaso no podía hacerlo yo?- Le digo. ¿yo protegerla¿De qué? Si simplemente soy un niño inmaduro...

-Calmate- Dice mi padre. Estoy furioso, las lágrimas ahora sí salen de mis ojos. Lágrimas de rabia. -Tu madre necesitaba a alguien...

-¿Y yo qué¿No soy nada?- Digo yo. A alguien...¿a quién?

-Tú eres mucho para ella, pero ella necesitaba amor...otra clase de amor- Dice ahora es él quién desvia la mirada. -El amor que no pude darle yo- Dice.

-Pero tú¡tú eres mi padre!- le digo. -Kazuo no lo es. Lo eres tú...-le digo.

-¡Y eso nunca canviará!- Dice él mientrás se levanta. -Tu siempre serás mi hijo, aunque no lleves mi apellido Tk- Dice él. Luego me abraza.

-Yo creí...que volveríamos a ser como antes- Le digo. Esa es la verdad...seguía con esa idea.

-Tk, las cosas no son eternas- Dice él.

-Pero...¿porqué?- Le pregunto.

-Tu madre y yo estubimos muy enamorados, pero ese amor no fué eterno...ahora ella empieza una nueva vida Tk...se ha vuelto a enamorar- Dice él. Enamorar...¿Cómo lo estoy yo de Hikari? -Debes dejarla ir...no puedes impedir que tu madre se enamore Tk...- Dice él. No puedo impedir que ella se enamore...ni que yo lo haga. -Debes compartir a tu madre- Termina diciendo. ¿Compartir¿Qué es eso? Compartir...dejar de ser el primero... -Pero ten algo en mente...tu siempre serás su hijo y siempre serás su hombre- Dice él mientrás me mira. Yo sigo llorando. -¿entiendes?- Dice mientrás sonrie. Entonces le miro los ojos, los tiene brillantes...¿lágrimas?

-Entiendo...-Digo yo. -papá- Termino diciendo. Él me sonrie.

-Y ahora quiero que le pidas disculpas a Kazuo...quiero que vayas a la boda de tu madre sonriendo...quiero que aceptes lo que va a llegar.- Dice él. Como si fuera tan fácil...-¿Lo harás verdad?- Dice. Yo asiento con la cabeza. No puedo hablar. -Ten en cuenta siempre...que yo estaré a tu lado...si me necesitas solo ven, hijo- Termina diciendo. Cierro los ojos, mientrás las lágrimas recorren mis mejillas. Tengo que aceptar la nueva vida. Tengo y debo hacerlo. ¿podré hacerlo?

-Papá...Tk...¿qué pasa?- Ya ha llegado el curioso de Matt. Papá y yo nos miramos y a la vez nos pasamos un brazo por encima de nuestros ojos, secando las últimas lágrimas.

-Nada- Decimos a la vez. Nos miramos y sonreímos. Allí estamos nosotros dos. Padre e hijo para siempre.

-¡Vamos Takeru!- Dice mi hermano mientras coloca los últimos platos del desayuno en el fregadero. Me quedé a dormir en casa de papá y ahora mi hermano y yo debemos irnos a clase. Me levanto y meto mis cosas en el fregadero. Luego recojo mi maleta del suelo y me la pongo al hombro.

-Ya nos vamos papá- Digo mientrás vamos hacia la puerta.

-De acuerdo ¡adiós! Sean buenos- Dice mientrás nos sonríe pícaramente. Mi hermano y yo nos miramos cómplices. Luego abandonamos la casa y vamos hacia la escuela. No hablamos mucho durante el camino. Llegamos rápidamente a la entrada del colegio y como traemos un poco de retraso nos separamos y cada uno va hacia su clase.

Llego a mi clase y entro, luego me siento en mi pupitre. Solo hay unos cuantos alumnos que charlan animadamente en la entrada del aula. Nadie más.

Abro mi maleta para mirar mi horario de clases. Abro la agenda y entonces una tira blanca cae de ella. Tomo la tira del suelo y me sorprendo al reconocerla. ¡Són esas fotos! Las fotos que me saqué con Hikari esa día en el foto matón. ¿Cómo han llegado aquí?

Miro las fotos mientrás siento una extraña tristeza. Mirando los dos rostros sonriendo. Y pensar que después de eso perdí mi primer beso a manos de sus labios... y lueg resulta que ya tiene novio. Y...ahora solo la volveré a ver una vez, cuando vaya a renunciar a seguir bailando. Me gusta bailar, sí. Pero no quiero seguir viendo su rostro. Ya no. Para mirarla cada vez y sentir como me roba el corazón a cada sugundo...es una tortura demasiado cruel. No. Debo dejarlo. Igual volveré a mi rutina. Al baloncesto y al instituto...arreglaré las cosas con Kazuo y ya estará. Todo normal.

Por fín han terminado las clases de hoy. Todo a transcurrido normal. Me he centrado en la clase y solo he recibo algúnque otro comentario por parte de Reiko sobre mi "estado de salud". Ahora abandono la aula, tengo que reunirme con Matt para ir a comer. Así que salgo del instituto y voy a la entrada a esperarlo. En poco rato llega Matt.

-¿Qué tal todo?- Dice mientrás empezamos a andar juntos.

-Normal, ya saber- Digo yo.

-Sí, ya sé- Sonrie él. Entonces veo a alguien delante de mi. Tiene los ojos miel brillantes y en su linda casa hay una sonrisa. Su cabellera ondea suavemente al viento.

-Hola Mimi- Le digo cuando estoy delante de ella. Ella me mira y luego a Matt. Me mira interrogante. Le sonrio. Luego ella me abraza.

-¡Sabía que lo lograrías Tk!- Dice ella aún abrazándome. Yo la abrazo y le sonrio.

-Te lo había prometido ¿no?- Le pregunto divertido. Ella asinte. Lugeo mira a mi hermano.

-Me alegro...me alegro por ti tk...y por tí Yamato- Dice mientrás mira a mi hermano. Luego sonrie y se gira para marcharse. Veo como mi hermano reacciona y la toma de la mano, deteniendola. Mimi se gira y mi hermano la mira.

-Y para mi...¿no hay un abrazo?- Dice mi hermano mientrás le sonrie. Ella le mira ladeando la cabeza.

-Uhm...creo que no- Dice. Mi hermano se acerca a ella y entonces acerca su rostro.

-Entonces...hay un beso- Oigo que le susurra para después besarla. ¡Vaya! Mi hermano si sabe como tratar a las chicas. ¡Y no ha tardado nada! Ni un segundo perdido. Mimi y Matt se besan, para ellos yo ya he desaparecido, lo más seguro es que simplemente se sientan ellos dos y nadie más. La sensación de un beso...quizás.

Están tardando mucho. No me voy a quedar de espectador toda la vida...

-Ejem...bueno...me gusta mucho que ya no esteis enfadados pero...-Digo yo. Los dos se separan y me sonrien a la vez.

-Cállate pequeño- Dice mi hermano mientrás rodea a Mimi con el brazo. Yo le sonrio. Luego siento una mano en mi hombro. Una mano grande...

-Aquí estás Takeru...-Dice una voz encima de mi. Siento como el corazón se me acelera. No puede ser él...pero lo es. Me giro bruscamente soltándome de su mano.

-¿qué haces aquí?- Le prgunto encarandolo de frente.

-¿Quién es usted?- Pregunta Yamato. Me giro y veo que está a mi lado algo extrañado. Kazuo nos mira a ambos y luego sonrie.

-Vuestra madre tenía razón al decirme que erais como dos gotas de agua- Dice Kazuo. Matt me mira extrañado. -Bueno Tk...tu madre me envia a buscarte...para...charlar- Dice él algo cortado. Quizás...deba empezar ahora con lo que me dijo mi padre. Según papá Kazuo no es malo...debo darle una oprtunidad.

-De acuerdo- Digo yo.

-¿Qué?- Pregunta mi hermano. -Tk...¿le conoces?- Pregunta mi hermano. Yo simplemente asiento.

-Nos vemos Matt- Digo mientrás me despido de él. -Adios Mimi- Digo.

-Adios chicos- Dice Kazuo y empieza a andar. Yo le sonrio a Matt que me mira preocupado y luego sigo a Kazuo.

-Tk- Dice mi hermano. Veo como Mimi le abraza por detrás y le dice algo al oido. Luego Yamato se calma.

Kazuo y yo nos vamos hacia su coche. Me abre la puerta y yo me siento en el asiento de delante, él en el del conductor. Luego pone en marcha el coche. Este empieza a moverse por las calles. No decimos nada. Nos quedamos mudos. Sin hablar. Kazuo mira fíjamente la calle.

-¿a dónde vamos?- le pregunto. Él sigue mirando la calle.

-Es como una sorpresa...-Dice él. Luego sigue mirando la calle yo simplemente asiento. No hablamos más y seguimos marchando con el coche. Kazuo sabe perfectamente donde vamos. Veo como abandonamos el barrio del colegio...no vamos hacia casa, de eso estoy seguro. ¿a dónde quiere llevarme? Me parece tan extraño...pero no tengo miedo ¡ni que me fuera a matar! Pero es tan raro. Espero que lleguemos pronto, no soport esta sensación de ormigueo y de inseguridad.

-Ya hemos llegado- Dice Kazuo mientrás abandonamos el coche. Estamos en un aparcamiento. Miro entonces el edificio que está delante, es un pavellón deportivo.

-Qué...-empiezo a preguntar. Kazuo me sonrie y paro de preguntar. Andamos en silencio hacia el pavellon. Observo que Kazuo lleva entre sus manos una cámara fotografíca y una carperta. ¿Qué está pasando? Entramos en el pavellon deportivo. Hay un hombre que saluda a Kazuo y luego nos permite entrar. Pasamos por la puerta y llegamos a unas escaleras, una que sube y una que baja. Tomamos las que bajan y bajamos. Llegamos a unos vestuarios que están en un pasadiso. Andamos hacia el final del pasadiso en donde hay una puerta. La cruzamos y por fin llegamos a una pista de baloncesto. ¡Una verdadera pista! Es enorme, con unas canastras profesionales, un buen marcador y unas grandes gradas. -¿Qué?- Digo mientrás miro a los ojos de Kazuo. Él sigue sonriendo. Luego señala enmedio de la pista. Entonces me fijo, hay un hombre. El hombre lleva un traje de color rojo y está jugando al baloncesto. Tira de triple ¡encesta! Es muy bueno, es muy alto...se mueve ágilmente. Luego el hombre se gira y nos ve.

-Kazuo- Dice el hombre. Kazuo empieza a andar y yo le sigo. Veo más de cerca al hombre...increíble...no puedo creerlo...es...

-Pau- Dice Kazuo mientrás le da la mano a Pau Gasol, el mejor jugador del equipo español y mi idolo. -Te presento a Takeru Takaishi, capitán del equipo que ganará la copa juvenil- Dice Kazuo. Luego me mira, estoy parado.

-Encantado de conocerte- Dice Gasol. Entonces me estira una de sus manos, yo la tomo. Reacciona Tk.

-Hola- Digo yo. Por fín he podido articular una palabra. Vaya sorpresa.

-Bueno...¿empezamos la entrevista?- Dice Kazuo mientrás saca de su carpeta un bolígrafo y un cuaderno. Gasol asiente. Los tres nos sentamos en los banquillos y entonces empieza la entrevista.

-¿Qué te parece que el equipo español halla llegado tan lejos?- le pregunta Kazuo. Buena pregunta.

-Me parece estupendo, además de que somos un equipo muy unido y tenemos posibilidades de ganar- Dice Pau. Yo asiento.

-¿Cómo te sientes al saber que eres el "máximo responsable"?- Pregunta. Máximo responsable...eso me suena. ¡Es lo mismo que me pasa a mi! En el baloncesto, yo soy el capitán y toda la responsabilidad recae encima de mi, soy yo el que pierde. Pau rie.

-No soy el máximo responsable- Dice Gasol. ¿Cómo?

-¿ah no?- Pregunto yo sorprendido. Pau me mira curiso.

-Claro que no- Dice él. -Yo soy el capitán, si. Pero somos un equipo, si ganamos, ganaremos todos y si perdemos, perderemos todos- Dice Gasol. -Para eso estamos juntos, yo puedo ser más bueno o tener más destresa pero...¿qué haría solo? Yo necesito a mis compañeros para poder ganar- Dice él. Es cierto...si no tuviera a mis compañeros...mis amigos. -Si no estuvieran yo no podría ganar- Dice Pau. -porque somos uno para todos y todos para uno, como los mosqueteros- Sonrie él. -Ellos me apoyan y por eso yo puedo hacerlo- Dice entonces.

-Claro, sin ellos yo no podría ganar...-Digo yo. ÉL me sonrie. Es eso...siempre con el apoyo. No puedo hacer nada solo, pero si puedo cuando estoy con gente. Ahora que tengo a mi hermano, a papá, puedo afrontar a Kazuo y además...puedo afrontar a Hikari. Como en el baloncesto, somos cinco jugadores y si ellos no estuvieran para pasarme el balón yo no podría encestar. Es así. Simplemente.

La entrevista continua. Kazuo pregunta Pau las responde. Están hablando de que si piensa que España ganará el campeonato, si cree en su equipo, si piensa en la fuerza de sus rivales, cuales són sus metas...vaya, todo es muy interesante. Me alegra estar aquí. Termina la entrevista. Nos levantamos de los asientos.

-¿Qué te parece hacer ahora las fotos?- Pregunta Kazuo.

-Me parece bién- Dice Gasol. Entonces recoge un balón del suelo y se va hacia la canastra. Una vez allí empieza a encestar, tiros dobles, de triple, de gancho, de giro...¡es genial! Ahora hace rebotes, ahora hace mates.

-Es muy bueno- Dice Kazuo mientrás enfoca su cámara.

-Sí- Digo yo mientrás le miro. -Muchas grácias por traerme- Digo. Kazuo me mira sorprendido. Yo le sonrio. -Quizás en el fondo...me equivoqué contigo- Digo yo. Es hora de que diga la verdad y pida perdón por mis errores.

-Bueno...quizás yo...no debería haber querido ir tan deprisa con tu madre- Dice él. -Y...

-No. Bueno no sé. Lo que sé es que te jusgué mal y...lo siento- Digo desviando la mirada. El me mira.

-Yo también te pido perdón por si alguna vez te robé a tu madre- Dice Kazuo. -Y bueno...lo único que quiero es que...

-Mi madre está enamorada de tí- Digo yo. Él se sonroja y luego sonrie.

-Y yo de ella- Dice. Su voz en sincera. Quizás sea mejor confiar. Es buena persona...será un regalo.

-Entonces...te permito casarte con ella- Digo sonriendo. Él me mira sorprendido luego sonrie amenamente.

-Mcuash grácias- Dice él. -Y bueno...entre tu y yo, nuestra relación. No espero que me veas como un padre, ni siquiera como un tio...tal vez, solo como un...¿amigo?- Dice él.

-De acuerdo, amigo- Digo. Luego el me estiende la mano. La tomo y la estrecho. Será mejor empezar de nuevo nuestra relación.

-¡Hey! Takeru- Dice Pau. ¡Se acuerda de mi nombre! -¿qué tal si me haces una pequeña demostración de lo que sabes hacer?- Dice sonriendo. ¡Este hombre es genial! Kazuo me sonrie y luego marcho hacia Gasol. Tomo el balón que me da. Me coloco en la línia de tres. Lanzo. Triple. -_¡Hey nano! Ets molt bo_- Dice Pau. ¿Qué idioma es esa? Mira mi cara confusa. -Eres muy bueno- Dice él.

-¿Jugamos?- le pregunto. Él asiente y así los dos empezamos a jugar mientrás Kazuo hace fotos. ¡Vaya! Si tiene que hacerme regalos así siempre, creo que será un buen "amigo".

* * *

**Y aquí termina¿Qué les pareció¿esperaban esa reacción del padre de Tk y Matt¡Pobre Matt no entiende nada¿esperaban ese encuentro entre Mimi y Matt¿esperaban que Kazuo fuera a llevar a Takeru a su entrviste? **

**Bueno aclaro: **

**Pau Gasol es el capitán del equipo de baloncesto español (que ganó el mundial, es que soy de españa y soy fan de Gasol -) Es muy bueno y habla catalán (es mi idioma natal) y por eso la frase en cursiva. **

**Kazuo al final resulto ser bueno y eso porque mientrás buscaba nombres para Leyenda Digital encontré el nombre Kazuo y significa "hombre de paz" gracioso ¿no?**

**Bueno, espero sus reviews con emocion! Hasta el proximo cap!**

ATTE: Kyoko!


	12. Família de mamá

**Hola... van a matarme. Lo sé!! Y pido mil disculpas, me arrodillo delante de ustedes y les digo gritando ¡Disculpenme! Lo siento tanto, siento tanto la demora de este fic y de algunos otros. Pero la imaginación es como el viento... así como viene se va. Y no les digo ninguna mentira si afirmo que no tenía imaginación para este fic. **

**Y aqui traigo un nuevo cap. Esta vez la madre de Takeru es una de las protagonistas. Solo quiero decirles que en este cap no sale Hikari todavía, para ver la actuación Takari tendrán que esperar. Sé que les estoy torturando, gomen:P **

**Y quiero agradecer a toda la gente que me ha dejado review en este fic! Me alegra tanto que les guste! **

**Dunia: Grácias! Ya no tienes que esperar mas! Aqui está la continuación! Disfrutala!**

**Lapitufina: Si voy a seguirla. Necesitaba tiempo! Aqui actualizo! Gracias!**

**Kozumy Disgrace: Si! Grácias por todo! Catalan era, así que lo has escuchado, no es tan diferente n.n! Muchas grácias! **

**---: Aqui la continuo, grácias!**

**SoraHigurashi: Aqui está la continuación. Siento lo del Mimato pero el papel quedaba perfecto para ellos dos. Gracias por todo!**

**Hikari Yagami de Takaishi: Muchas grácias amiga! De verdad tu apoyo es muy importante. Grácias por leer mis fics y por animarme :P**

**Paola Ishikawa: Claro amiga!! Te considero amiga jeje. Muchas grácias por tu apoyo. Me alegra que te guste y me animas mucho, siento mucho el retraso. Espero con ansias tu fic! **

**You Rock Star: Me imagino la situacion! Quizas si te convendrian algunos pasos :P bueno no se, ojala yo tubiera esa suerte de poder bailar con MI chico... pero no tengo esa suerte tiene novia ¬.¬ tambien odio los triangulos, pentagonos y mas si estoy en una esquina de estos! Gracias! **

**Chikage-SP: siento que haya tardado tanto en subir este cap! Y muchas grácias me alegro que te gustara. Tienes razón Kazuo tecnicamente compró a Takeru jeje, pero lo logró!**

**Estefi: Si, tambien he notado mi cambio en mi manera de escribir. Es menos de un año he conseguido establecerme en un estilo propio y sacando más a la luz frases bonitas, estoy contenta. Parece que haces una lista con todos los puntos del cap! Me encantan tus reviews me hacen fijarme en los detalles que escribo, en lo que pueden causar y en los errores que puedan tener! Eres como una maestra y me encanta que seas así. Muchas grácias por tu apoyo incondicional y por todo tu tiempo gastado en mi. De verdad te lo agradesco de corazón **

**Fiorella Takaishi: Muchas grácias! Me alegra que sea tu fic favorito y siento mucho la tardanza. Muchas grácias por todo que te guste el cap espero! **

**Luly: Viva el Takari! Perdon por la tardanza! Grácias!**

**Y ya está. Toda esta gente pendiente de este fic y yo retrasando su entrega. El último cap lo subí en Enero...estamos en Agosto! Tendría que morirme de vergüenza! **

* * *

12. Familia de mamá

Ya estamos volviendo. Kazuo y yo. Ambos en el mismo coche, sentados uno al lado del otro. Él charla sobre cosas de baloncesto, es periodista de deportes, y yo le doy mi opinión de las cosas. Como ha cambiado la relación en menos de 3 horas. Ahora parecemos amigos. Kazuo no es tan mala persona... ¡perdón! Ya sé que me equivoqué con él...¿pero quién no se ha equivocado nunca?

En poco tiempo llegamos a casa. A mi casa...bueno a nuestra casa.

-Si me caso con tu madre- Dice él. Yo le miro. -Tendremos una casa con jardín- Afirma. Yo le sonrió. La verdad, el apartamente este ya me aburre un poco aunque me encanta el barrio.

-Bueno, pero sin cambiar de barrio ¿eh?- Le digo yo. El sonrie. ¡Como cambian las cosas! Ahora subimos las escaleras. Kazuo toca el timbre. Segundos pasan antes de que mi madre abra la puerta.

-¡Takeru!- Grita desesperada. Me abraza con fuerza, parece que tiene miedo a que me desvanesca. La miro confuso.

-Mamá...-Digo yo entre sus brazos. Me asfixia. -Mama- Digo de nuevo.

-Lo vas a asfixiar- Dice Kazuo divertido. Lentamente mi madre se separa de mi y me mira.

-¡Estaba preocupada!- Dice ella. -Es que Yamato me llamó... y me lo contó... y te imaginé enfermo y solo y yo...-Dice ella. Esta a punto de llorar.

-Mama- Digo. Luego la abrazo yo. Ella me rodea con fuerza. -Estoy bién- Le digo. -Ya está- Dice.

-Mi Takeru- Dice ella. Sonrio entre sus brazos. Ahora ya está todo bién...bueno...casi todo. -Vamos entrat, ya está lista la comida- Dice con una sonrisa. Mamá y yo nos separamos. Nos miramos. Azul contra azul. Divertido.

Entro en casa y voy hacia la sala. Entonces veo a alguien. Está sentado en el sofá. Es un chico de unos 17 o 18 años. Su cabello en pelirojo y tiene los ojos oscuros. Está delante de una computadora de color amarilla. Parece que trabaja con ella.

-Hola...-Digo algo cortado. ¿Quién es ese? Y ... ¿qué hace en mi casa? El muchacho parece despertar y me mira. Sus ojos profundos me recuerdan a alguien.

-Hola- Dice el muchacho. Se levanta. Veo que es igual de alto que yo. Se acerca a mi y me saluda cordialmente.

-Me llamo Koushiro- Dice mientrás me da una mano. Se la estrecho.-Pero llamame Izzy- Aclara el pelirojo -Tu debes ser Takeru- Dice sonriente.

-Si, soy yo- Le digo. ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Te debes estar preguntando que hago aquí- Dice él. Uhm...parece muy listo.

-Bueno...si- Digo yo. Él empieza a reir.

-Soy un sobrino de Kazuo- Dice. -Y bueno me invitaron a comer para conocer a mi nuevo primo- Dice él. ¡Es verdad! Sus ojos negros...són como los de Kazuo.

-Ya veo- Digo. Ahora lo entiendo. -¿Y esa computadora?- Le pregunto mirando de nuevo el aparato.

-Me encanta la informática, ahora estaba cogiendo nuevos datos sobre el "baile de salón" para mi hermana. Lo adora y me ha pedido, la muy pesada, que buscara nuevos pasos y cosas de esas...-Dice él algo cansado.

-¿Baile de salón?- Le pregunto. ¡Que coincidencia! Pelirojo...pelirojo...no será que...

-¡Izzy!- Chilla una voz de muchacha. -¡Ya me has encontrado lo que te he pedido!- Dice la voz. Luego por la puerta aparece una chica de cabellera rojiza, con los ojos rojo fuego... la reconosco inmediatamente.

-¡Takenouchi!- Digo yo mientrás miro a la muchacha. ¡Como olvidar aquella chica! Con lo hermosa que es...además es la campeona de baile de salón.

-¡Takaishi!- Dice ella con una sonrisa. -Es decir, Takeru- Dice. -¡No sabía que serías tú mi primo!- Dice sonriendo. Va vestida con ropa normal y no lleva maquillaje pero sigue muy guapa.

-¿Ya os conociais?- Dice Izzy Takenouchi (N.A. jeje... Koushiro Takenouchi:P)

-Si- Decimos a la vez Sora y yo.

-Del concurso de baile, Takeru es uno de los nuevos- Dice Sora. Yo asiento.

-Vaya- Dicen tres voces a la vez. La de Izzy, la de Kazuo y la de mama.

-Que coincidencia- Dice Kazuo sonriendo ligeramente.

-¡Lo sabiais!- Decimos Sora y yo.

-Tio, tu estabas en el festival...sabías que Takeru bailaba- Dice Sora sonriendo. ¡Es cierto! -¿Porqué no me lo dijiste?- Pregunta Sora.

-Es más divertido así- Dice Kazuo.

-Tia- Se queja Sora. Sonrio. Que divertido ver como llama a mamá Sora, tia...como suena eso.

-¿Teneis hambre?- Dice mamá a los presentes. Todos asentimos. Vamos hacia el comedor y nos sentamos. Somos 5 personas.

5 Personas. Entonces... en ese momento caigo en la cuenta...somos una família. Sonrio suavemente.

-¿Porqué sonries Takeru?- Pregunta mi madre. La miro. Ella me mira. Sigo sonriendo. Se ha cumplido mi sueño... siempre desee tener una familia completa y aunque esta no sea exactamente la família que yo pensaba... quizás no está tan mal.

Y entre risas y palabras se me ha pasado la comida volando. No se que me está pasando... tantos problemas con mi família antes y ahora... lo veo todo tan claro. Mamá quiere a Kazuo y él quiere a mamá... es tan simple que ahora me creo un tonto por haber tardado tanto en comprenderlo.

-Hey Takeru... ¿porqué no vas a comprar algo de helado para el postre?- Pregunta mi madre. Ir a comprar helado, vale.

-Vale- Digo yo. Me levanto de la silla y voy hacia la sala para coger el monedero.

-¿Puedo ir contigo?- Pregunta una voz detrás de mi. Es Sora.

-Claro- Asiento. Ella sonrie y corre a ponerse su chaqueta de color blanco. -Vamos- Digo mientrás abro la puerta. Ella asiente y ambos salimos de la casa. Bajamos las escaleras y empezamos a andar por la calle.

-Estás feliz- Dice de pronto Sora. Yo simplemente rio y luego la miro. Que niña, bueno mujer, tan rara. -Se te nota- Dice de pronto.

-¿Ah si?- Le pregunto. Ella sonrie y asiente.

-Tio Kazuo me comentó que tenía algunos problemas contigo...-Murmura algo tímida.

-Ya... bueno... fue culpa mía- Digo de pronto. ¿Culpa mía¿Lo estoy admitiendo? Vaya... Miro a Sora de reojo, ella sonrie.

-Dime Sora... -Digo yo. -Tu eres chica- Le suelto. Que tonto suena.

-¡Oh! Muy observador- Me dice ella en tono burlón. ¿Porqué voy a preguntarle esta question a una chica que acabo de conocer?

-¿Como puedo olvidar a alguien?- Digo rápidamente mientrás bajo mi mirada.

-¿olvidar?- Pregunta ella un tanto preocupada.

-Si, olvidar a... una chica...-Digo mientrás desvio la mirada hacia delante, luego perdiendo mi mirar en el cielo. Ella se pone pensativa. Su mano debajo de la barbilla.

-Es imposible- Suelta de golpe.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto yo sorprendido. Imposible.

-Ella es tu primer amor...¿cierto?- Pregunta de repente. Yo asiento. -Lo siento Takeru...es imposible.

-Pero...¿porqué?- Le pregunto de nuevo. No puede ser imposible... no hay nada imposible...¿no?

-Porque... el primer amor es el que te queda grabado para siempre en el corazón- Sentencia ella. -El primer beso... todo se queda grabado y aunque intentemos olvidarlo nunca se podrá porque este deja huella- Dice Sora algo apeanada. -Y aunque intentemos olvidarlo buscando otras personas este se queda... y no se puede olvidar- Murmura ella mientrás baja la mirada. La miro preocupado.

-¿te pasa algo?- Le pregunto mientrás pongo mi mano en su hombro. Ella me mira, tiene los ojos algo aquosos. -Sora...-murmuro.

-No te preocupes...solo pensaba- Dice ella. -Oye Takeru...¿a quién quieres olvidar?- Dice ella. Me pongo rojo solo de pensar en la persona.

-Ella... es una falsa trampa- Digo yo.

-¿Falsa trampa?- Pregunta mi acompañante. -¿Quieres contarmelo?- Mi nueva prima es algo cotilla. Suspiro.

-Te lo resumo- Le digo. -La beso, me besa, nos besamos y tiene novio- Resumen hecho. Que brusco soy.

-Ah...-Susurra Sora mientrás me mira. Luego se acerca a mi y me abraza. Suspiro de nuevo. -No te preocupes.. -Dice Sora.

-Es que es increíble... porque me besa si no me quiere ¿puedes explicarmelo?- Casi digo gritando.

-Lo que tienes que hacer es dejar de pensar en eso- Dice Sora.

-No puedo- Y es verdad. No puedo olvidarla... no puedo dejar de pensar en ella.

-Nunca podrás olvidarla... pero quizás con el tiempo solo será un triste recuerdo- Dice Sora. -¿Como es ella?- Pregunta Sora.

-Cotilla- Digo mientrás sonrio y me separo de Sora. Ella solo sonrie. -Ella... es hermosa, simpática, agradable, tranquila pero con carácter- Digo. Tiene tantas cualidades. -Y sus labios saben a...-Me paro de repente y me pongo rojo. Sora suelta una carcajada. -Además la conoces- Digo mirando hacia abajo.

-¿ah si?- Pregunta sorprendida.

-Si.. es mi pareja de baile, Hikari Yagami- Digo de pronto.

-Lo sabía- Sonrie Sora. Yo la miro. -Se te nota a kilómetros- Dice ella. Sonrojo, sonrojo evidente. Luego Sora suspira. -Será que los Yagami dejan huella- Dice de pronto. ¿Qué ha querido decir con eso? -Mira, la tienda- Cuando me fijo Sora ya ha entrado en aquella tienda. Yo entro detrás de ella y reconosco la tienda. ¡Es la de Miyako!

-¡Takeru!- Chilla mi alocada amiga y enseguida aparece delante de mi y me abraza. -Ai! Que feliz soy, pasamos, pasamos- Empieza a cantar Miyako Inoue.

-Me alegro de verte Yolei- La saludo yo. -¿Como estás?- Le pregunto.

-¡Genial!- Grita ella. -¡Ah¿Porqué te marchaste tan pronto el otro dia?- Me pregunta directamente. Yo sonrio nerviosamente... ¿qué le digo?

-Pues...verás...-Intento buscar una excusa. Piensa cabeza hueca. -Me llamaba mi madre- Sonrio al terminar. Es mentira pero a ver si cuela.

-Aha...-Dice Yolei. ¿Ha colado? -Yo pensaba que era porque ese chico abrazaba a Hikari- Dice mientrás pone una de sus manos bajo su barbilla. -Me equivoqué- ¡Dios Yolei! No imaginaba que fuera tan astuta.

-Si quizás...-Digo yo.

-Oye Take ¿chocolate o vainilla?- Me pregunta la chica de cabello fuego. La miro y veo que lleva dos grandes botes de helado en las manos.

-Pues.. elige tú- Le digo a ella. Vaya chica...

-¡Ah! Sora Take...Takenouchi- Chilla mi amiga. Cubro mis orejas con las manos. ¡Vaya chica! Yolei sale disparada hacia Sora y la mira con esos ojitos de azucar. -Eres genial, te adoro- Dice Miyako mientrás junta las manos. Luego se gira hacia mi. -¿La conoces?- Me dice.

-Si...es mi nueva prima- Digo sonriendo.

-¡Família!- Sonrie Yolei. -Soy la mejor amiga de Takeru. Un gusto, Inoue Miyako a su servicio- Sonrie la muchacha. ¿Mi mejor amiga¿Desde cuando? Miro a Sora y me echo a reir, está muy sorprendida.

Hikari. ¿Porqué he pensado ahora en ella? Suelto un suspiro de pronto. No sé porque se ha colado ahora en mi mente... Creo que será bastante difícil olvidarla...siempre aparece en cualquier momento. Es increíble.

-Eh Takeru...¡Takeru!- ¡Ai! Alguien me ha golpeado la cabeza. Me la froto con la mano.

-¿Qué?- Le pregunto a Yolei.

-Pues que ya está, aquí tienes tu helado- Dice Miyako mientrás me entrega dos bolsas.

-¡Dos bolsas!- Grito yo. Luego miro a la culpable. -Sora- Digo. La chica sonrie picaronamente.

-Me gusta el helado- Solo dice ella. -Dame una bolsa- Toma una de las bolsas, se despide de Miyako y empieza a andar hacia casa. El viaje de vuelta se hace muy rápido. Llegamos a casa y listo, el helado servido. Entre vainilla, chocolate y también fresa reímos mucho y manchamos toda la cocina.

Familia. La verdad... es que es divertido saber que ahora tengo más gente en la que puedo confiar y en la que sé que no me van a traicionar... porque se les ve en el rostro que son buenas personas. Al final, es buena persona.

-Nosotros ya nos vamos- Dijo de pronto Kazuo. No me había dado cuenta de la hora que es. Ya són las 6 y media. ¡Vaya! Como ha pasado de rápido el tiempo.

-De acuerdo- Dice mi madre. Luego ambos acompañamos a los tres familiares a la puerta de entrada. Mi madre dirige la mirada a Sora y Koushiro. -Espero veros pronto- Dice ella mientrás sonrie.

-Nosotros igual- Dicen los hermanos.

-Oye Takeru- Dice Sora. -Mucha suerte- Dice. Luego me abraza. -Nos veremos en el concurso- Dice mientrás me da un beso en la mejilla. -Hasta pronto- Se despide la pelirojo. Koushiro simplemente se despide con la mano. Kazuo y mi madre se quedan mirándose.

-Bésale ya o no se irá nunca- Digo yo. Como cambian las cosas... depende del cristal con que se miren. Mi madre sonrie y listos... el amor. ¡Blag!

-Adios- Dice Kazuo. Mi madre le sonrie y se muerde el labio inferior. Ai mama.

La puerta de la casa se cierra. Mi madre sigue pegada a ella. Yo ando hacia la cocina. Entro en ella y veo que queda un poco de helado dentro de un tarro, cojo una cuchara y me siento. Empiezo a comer. ¡Hey! Me gusta el helado...

Unos pasos vienen hacia mi. Y sé lo que viene ahora. Ya hacia falta.

Ella se sienta delante de mi, sonrie.

-No me sueltas eso de "Takeru no comas helado del bote" o algo así- Digo yo mientrás me como todo el helado.

-No, esta vez te diré ¿me das?- Me dice ella. Coge una cuchara y me quita MI helado.

-Oye- Me quejo yo. Ella come.

-Cállate niño- Dice ella. Suelto una carcajada, ella igual. Reímos ambos.

Tiempo después.

-Muchas grácias Takeru- Dice mi madre. Yo la miro. Sé a que se refiere.

-¿Sabes que papá sigue enamorado de ti?- Le pregunto. Esa pregunta estaba rondando mi mente...

-Si, lo sé- Dice ella para mi sorpresa.

-Entonces...¿porqué?- Le suelto de golpe. Ella me interrumpe.

-Tienes que saber... que fue tu padre quien me presento a Kazuo- Eso me deja congelado. ¿Cómo es posible que mi padre? Papá. -Lo nuestro no funcionó y no funcionaría nunca- Dice ella. -Lo siento Takeru- Dice. Yo bajo la cabeza y niego.

-No pasa nada... -Digo.

-Tu padre solo quiere que sea feliz... él no pudo lograrlo y debo añadir que yo tampoco hice mucho para que lo nuestro funcionara. Cuando nos separamos prometimos dejarnos hacer nuestras vidas... solo estar conectador por vosotros- Empieza a explicar. -Cuando volví a encontrarmelo cara a cara ví que había cambiado y aunque él aún habitaba en mi memória me di cuenta de que no era lo correcto. Que lo pasado pasado está y que hay que vivir el presente- Mi madre tiene tanta razón. Todo el mundo lleva la razón... ¿quizás soy yo el único que está equivocado? -Por eso Takeru- Dice mi madre mientrás se levanta. -Lo siento de verdad- Se acerca a mi. -Por todo lo que he podido causarte de dolor...yo solo quiero que seas feliz. -Ella me mira. Está llorando. Yo sonrio.

-Algo de dolor a veces no es malo- Digo yo. -¿no?- Le pregunto. Ella sonrie entre las lágrimas. -Te quiero- Le digo de pronto. Me estoy dando cuenta de lo importante que es la gente para mi.

-Yo también te quiero- Dice ella. Luego me abraza. Yo me abrazo a ella. -Eres mi pequeño y aunque crezcas no dejarás de serlo, mi hombre para siempre- Dice ella. -Vamos a tener nuestras discuciones... pero... siempre se feliz Takeru- Dice ella. Yo cierro los ojos. No es tan fácil ser feliz.

-Mamá.. me vas a ahogar- Digo de pronto. Luego le sonrio. Ella intenta cubrir sus lágrimas.

-Takeru, has crecido tanto- Suelta ella. -No sabes lo mono que eras de pequeño... ojalá pudieras volver a ser un bebé adorable, casi sin pelo- Sonrie ella.

-Ehem... - Me pongo rojo. Un bebé adorable.

-¡Tengo algo para ti!- Sonrie ella de pronto. Luego sale corriendo de la cocina y regresa con algo escondido detrás suyo.

-¿Qué es?- Le pregunto. A ver que se traerá entre manos...

-Ta tan- Dice ella. Luego me muestra un trozo de papel como de plástico. Es una foto...

-A ver...-Digo mientrás tomo la foto.

Congelado. Me quedo congelado. Allí está... Hikari y yo, bailando. Salimos los dos cogidos y ella sale tan bién. Los ojos cerrados, los labios sonrosados, tan mágica. Hikari.

-Gr...gracias- Digo mientrás miro la foto. Tan mágica ella...

-Estoy orgullosísima de tí- Me dice de pronto. Sigue llorando. -Bonito espectáculo- Dice. Yo asiento.

El timbre. Empieza a sonar el timbre de la casa. Mamá corre hacia la puerta. Yo sigo mirando la foto.

-¡Y otra persona que está llorando!- Oigo una voz que viene de la entrada. -Esto ya es demasiado. ¿qué demonios está pasando?- Reconosco la voz. Pobre Yamato.

-Hola cariño- Dice mi madre.

-Si, si, a ver mamá...¿está por aquí el pequeño?- Dice mi hermano. Luego aparece en la cocina. -Takeru- Dice mientrás me ve. -Ahora me lo vas a explicar todo. Tu lo sabes todo- Dice él. Yo tomo el helado que ya está derretido y me lo bebo de un golpe.

-¡Takeru! No seas tan sucio- Dice mi madre. La miro ceñudo. Ella sonrie. Le saco la lengua.

-Nunca me voy a enterar de nada- Oigo decir a mi hermano. Yamato. Volvemos a ser amigos. Yamato y Mimi. Un momento.

¡Ah! Me acabo de acordar de algo. Algo propiedad de Ishida Yamato.

-Un momento- Digo mientrás salgo de la cocina.

-¿Y ahora dónde va?- Pregunta mi hermano. Yo entro en mi habitación y corro hacia la mesilla. Entonces la abro y encuentro una cajito de color azul. Esa cajita. Sonrio mientrás la tomo con fuerza. Salgo de nuevo y entro en la cocina.

-Bueno, la banda va avanzando, tenemos ese concierto dentro de poco- Está contando mi hermano apoyado en la encimera. Mi madre está sentada. Esos dos tienen una relación muy extraña...

-Ya estoy aqui- Digo captando la atención de mi família. -Yamato, esto es tuyo- Digo mientrás le lanzo la cajita a mi hermano.

-¡Vaya!- Dice este sorprendido tomándola. -Parece que hace siglos desde que compre esta cajita para Mimi- Suelta mi hermano. La ha hecho buena.

-¿Mimi?- Pregunta sorprendida mi madre. -¿Quién es Mimi?- Dice de nuevo.

-La novia de Yamato- Digo yo. Yamato se pone rojo y me mira.

-Takeru- Dice con los dientes apretados.

-Oye Matt¿cuando vas a presentarle a mamá su nuera?- Sonrio yo. Yamato tiene una mirada asesina. Mamá empieza a reir.

-Ya tengo ganas de conocerla- Suelta ella. Yamato me mira y luego sonrie.

-Pues es una chica hermosa y simpático- Dice él. ¿Qué? Lo admita. Así pierde la grácia. -Toma Takeru, ya no te vas a reir- Dice él. Yo cruzo los brazos. -Criajo- Sonrie mi hermano.

-Bueno, entonces dinos que hay dentro de la caja- Digo yo. Yamato sonrie y la abre. ¿Eso es todo? Es solo una pua de guitarra de color rosa. -¿Eso es todo?- Digo yo. Mi hermano frunje el entrecejo y se acerca a mi.

-Y pone Y.I. en el dorso con letras doradas- Dice él mientrás me muestra más de cerca la pua de color rosa.

-Que cutre- Digo yo.

-¡Que!- Suelta él. -Iluso, esto es todo un detalle- Sonrie él. Mamá empieza a reir.

-Ah por cierto Yamato- Digo de pronto. -El próximo día te presento a la prima Sora y al primo Koushiro- Le suelto.

-¿Qué?- Grita alterado mi hermano. Pobre, está tan perdido...

* * *

**Y Fin!! Cap. 12 terminado. Y espero pronto subir el 13. Prometo darme más prisa en subir el próximo cap!! **

**Muchas grácias por todo y espero sus comentarios y sus quejas y todo lo que quieran decirme. **

**Y sin nada más que decir me despido! **

**ATTE: Su amiga-escritora KyoKo**

**PD: Vuelvo a pedir perdón por el retraso. Lo siento!**


	13. Mi error

Hola!! Uff! Cuanto tiempo desde la última acutalización... bueno por le menos he intentado darme más prisa. Mi verdadera finalidad era terminar este fic este puente entre dia 6 y 8 de Diciembre porque es en estas fechas cuando empezé el fic. Pero lo he intentado y no he tenido mucho tiempo ni mucha inspiación. Hasta ayer que escuche una canción y em vino a la cabeza este fic y aqui está el nuevo cap.

El cap. se llama "Mi error" Así que los "seguidores" con imaginación ya sabrán más o menos por donde dirijo este nuevo cap. En mi opinión está un poco confuso y quizás muy seco pero... a lo mejor consigo captar algo interesante :)

Muchas grácias por todos los reviews! Realmente se lo agradesco. Gracias de todo corazón.

Lapitufina: siento haber tardado tanto! Me alegro que te guste y gracias :)

Yami: me alegra que mi fic pueda ayudar en algo. Siento que no estes muy bien, recuperate pronto y gracias.

Steffy: Hola amiga! Tu testamente me encanta, me encanta como visualizas el fic, todos los puntos que le sacas, es realmente de gran ayuda! Y bueno soy una fan loca por Takeru y siempre le estoy llenando de cualidades, algun defecto quizás si tiene y espero intentar sacarlo en mis otros fics. Me gusta que te guste lo de Koushiro y Sora como hermanos, al menos tienen el mismo color de pelo y así no me dejo a ningún personaje fuera del fic. Muchas grácias por tu coment, de verdad me encanta. Y espero ver pronto otro y volver a hablar contigo!

Kozumy Disgrace: Gracias! La verdad es que la escuela y los trabajos absorbe mucho, menos mal que en las vacaciones tendre tiempo para estrujar mi cerebro n.n

Fiorella Takaishi: Me gustan las galletas de chocolate jaja x) Me alegro que te guste! Y intento darle mi imaginación en todo y parece que lo de Sora y Kou a resultado! Jaja, muchas gracias!

Chikage-SP: me encanta que te guste mi historia! Eres una gran escritora, ojala yo tubiera esa determinación jaja pero mi entristece mucho tardar con mis fics. Me alegro que te guste y ahora ya queda poco para el final :) Y ya verás todas tus dudas resultas jaja

Hikari Yagami de Takaishi: Gracias amiga! Ya sabes que espero con ilusion algun dibujo tuyo y espero te guste este cap, aunque es un poco raro jaja, un fuerte abrazo!

Sumomo28: Hola! jaja, tendrás que esperar para ver todo eso! Ahora disfruta de este cap y muchas gracias por tus reviews!

Y asi termino! Gracias de verdad y espero vuestras opiniones!

* * *

**13. MI ERROR**

Ha sido difícil de saciar la curiosidad de Matt. Jamás imaginé que mi hermano puediera ser tan curioso, tan .. ¿cotilla es la palabra? Creo que ya se le contagió esa característica de Mimi.

Ahora mismo sigo manteniendo la foto de Hikari entre mis manos. Ahora encerrado en mi habitación con una única lámpara iluminando el oscuro lugar sigo perdiendo mi mirada en ese rostro tan bello. ¿De verdad estoy tan hechizado por su mágia que solo puedo sentir una ternura y un deseo inexplicable en mi interior cada vez que recuerdo su contacto?

Que poético me he vuelto. Quizás esto sea la mágia del amor.

¡Pero no! Ya no...debo olvidar todo esto. Debo centrarme en lo que realmente me importa, el baloncesto. Mi deporte lo tiene que ser todo para mi. Quiero ganar la beca para fichar en un equipo de verdad, quiero juar y hacerlo bién, quiero ser el mejor.

Dejo la foto a un lado, cierro la lámpara y me recuestro en la cama. Suspiro... la verdad es que no sé...qué quiero en realidad.

Otro día de colegio.

He llegado a la entrada de este gran edifcio lleno de libros, profesores y alumnos. Ya veo a mi hermano saludándome desde la entrada, y, como no, a su lado esta la maravillosa chica.

-¡Aqui estás!- él me despeina con su mano.

-Hola Takeru- dice Mimi mientrás me sonríe. Yo les sonrio a los dos.

-Hola chicos- les digo. Luego dirijó mi mirada hacia el edificio, sonrió. La monotonía no es tan mala, volver a clase, tener que sufrir al estúpido profesor y luego baloncesto y ya está. -Oidme, creo que voy entrando a clase- les digo. Les miró, creo que no me escucharon porque ya se están besándo. Baya par de ... ¡Bah! Les dejo y entró en el edifició. Las escaleras las subo de dos en dos y llegó hasta el pasillo de mi aula. Andó un poco y alguien me detiene.

-¡Hey takeru!- es Joan, mi amigo. Viene cogido de la mano de una chica... ¿una chica? Miro a la acompañante de mi amigo y, tengo que parpadear un par de veces¡dios! es Reiko. La chica se echa a reir, supongo que debo de haberme quedado con una cara de loco, con los ojos muy abiertos. Joan sonrie y viene hacia mi.

-Tk, te presento a mi NOVIA Reiko- dice mientrás recalca la palabra novia. Reiko se sonroja y Joan trae su sonrisa enorme. Yo parpadeó otra vez.

-No puede ser- digo negándo con la cabeza. -¿Es verdad?- le preguntó a la joven de cabello oscuro, es más fiable que mi amigo. La chica asiente luego le da un corto beso en los labios y entra casi corriendo en la clase. Cuando Reiko ya se ha ido miro a mi amigo que sigue con las mejillas coloradas y la sonrisa marcada en el rostro. -¿Cuando ha ocurrido esto?- le preguntó al joven. Este levanta los hombros y luego estiende una mano. Yo se la choco. -Eres un desastre Joan.

-Dirás que soy un guaperas- dice él.

-Mucha suerte- le sonrió. Mi amigo parece tan feliz... suspiro...ojalá yo tubiera la suerte de Joan, y claro la de Reiko. Hacen buena pareja, una animadora y un jugador... una bailarina y un bailarin. ¡Eh! No, eso no debía pensarlo. Vamos, maldita sea, mente deja de pensar estupideces. Hikari. ¡No! no debo recordarla, ahora no. Maldito primer amor...

-¡Hei Takeru!-Joan me toma del hombro. -¿estás bién tio?- pregunta. Yo muevo la cabeza y asiento. -Pues entremos ya, o los profesores se van a enfadar- dice él, yo vuelvo a asentir y ambos entramos en la clase.

No sé cuanto tiempo ha pasado. La monotonía de las clases, el profesor explicando y la gente tirándose papeles o charlando de los partidos, de las fiestas... ¡bah! creo que no hay ni una sola persona que preste atención. Ahora suena el timbre ¡si! Ese maravilloso sonido que anuncia el fin de las clases, como lo adoro.

Salgo al pasillo. Hoy voy a comer a casa de Matt y luego tengo entrenamiento. Me encuentro a mi hermano en la entrada, Mimi está a su lado. ¡Como no!

-Entonces, pasó a buscarte a eso de las...-empieza mi hermano.

-A las 8- dice ella. -Y puntual-sonrie.

-Está bién- Mi hermano la besa.

-Que bonito- digo yo con ironia.

-Hola canijo- mi hermano haciendo uso de su gran paladar.

-¿Sabes que es igual de alto que tú, no?- dice Mimi sonriendo.

-¡Oye! Está más de mi parte- le reta mi hermano. Yo sonrio, que par...

-Venga Matt, que tengo hambre- Digo yo mientrás empiezo a caminar hacia fuera del "recinto escolar" No quiero girarme, porque ya se que hacen. Sigo andando, en poco tiempo Yamato me alcanza y pone sus dos manos detrás de la cabeza. -¿feliz?- le pregunto.

-Fuí un idiota- dice él.

-Si, eso lo sé- le digo yo. Él niega con su cabeza.

-Casi la dejo escapar...-suspira. -Menos mal que no cometí más errores.- ¿Más errores¿Dejar escapar? Pero... quien sabe si es correcto esto... yo estoy a punto de dejar a escapar a Hikari, sí, pero...es realmente lo que me conviene ¿no¿Voy a cometer otro error¡Quien pudiera saberlo! Yo...estoy decidido a dejarla escapar, a apartarme de su camino y vivir mi vida como si todo hubiera sido una estupidez mía. Pero... el primer amor nunca se olvida... Así que solo puedo pensar en que algún día todo esto parezca un simple recuerdo... ¡que mierda de mundo¿porqué me tubo que pasar esto a mi¿porqué? Ojalá yo tubiera la vida de Yamato.

-Sabes que Takeru- dice él de pronto. Me giro, está muy pensativo. -Menos mal que encontré a Mimi- Dice él. -Ojalá la hubiera encontrado antes... ¡to habría salido con tantas chicas que no quería!- dice él. Le miró sorprendido. -No me mires así- me dice. -Con todas las chicas que he salido, creo que sólo hay una que realmente me gustaba... y fue cuando tenía 8 años... Pero con las demás fue solo por probar o porque ellas se echaban a llorar si les decía que no... realmente patético y... -él suspira. -Desastroso...Porque realmente si sales con alguien que no te atrae, no va a funcionar nada- Dice él. -Y ahora entiendo lo que es el amor, o por lo menos como lo veo yo- Él se gira hacia mi luego mirada al frente. -Para mi... el amor es compartir con alguien, algo especial. Es tener a esa persona especial a tu lado... -dice él. No le entiendo...¿a qué se refiere?

-¿A qué te refieres?- le preguntó yo abajando la cabeza.

-Mira... el amor es compartir algo. Es...besar a alguien y que todo este en calma a tu alrededor, que no hay nada más...sólo vosotros dos. Es sentir que llegó el final feliz y que nada va a pasar... eso es estar enamorado- dice él. Yo abajo la cabeza... ¿sentir que no hay nadie más en el mundo? Sonrió...

-Entonces...- suspiro. -¿Sentir que no hay nadie más en el mundo...es estar enamorado?- le preguntó al pobre. Este pone su mano en mi hombro.

-Para mi, sí- contesta él.

-¿Y cómo puede uno "desenamorarse"?- le preguntó con ojos tristes. Él me mira y cruza de brazos.

-No lo sé, jamás había estado enamorado...hasta ahora- sonrie de nuevo. Yo abajo la mirada. -¿Estás seguro que quieres "desenamorarte"?- me pregunta él.

-¡Claro que lo estoy!- le grito. ¿Cómo puede preguntar tal cosa? Es evidente... no puedo estar enamorado de una chica que ya tiene novio. -Tiene novio ¿recuerdas?- le digo.

-¿Y cómo puedes estar tan seguro?- me pregunta él. ¿eh¿a qué se refiere? -Claro Takeru...sólo se abrazaban...-dice él.

-¡No! Seguro eran novios...-digo yo.

-No estás seguro- me advierte él.

-Pero no quiero comprobarlo-le digo yo. Abajo la cabeza... no quiero saber nada más.

-Yo creo que...-Dice él. Le interrumpo.

-No sigas ya..porfavor- casi le estoy rogando. Él asiente y me toma del hombro. Ya hemos llegado al edificio, entramos, subimos y llegamos al portal. Yamato abre con su llave y entramos. Desde el portal nos llega un agradable olor a comida, entramos casi a empujones y nos vamos a sentar a la mesa. Mi padre aparece con una olla entre sus manos, recubiertas por unos guantes de cocina. Él toma asiento cerca de nosotros.

-Hola chicos- Dice él.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunta mi hermano.

-Comida- dice mi padre orgulloso luego nos rellena los cuencos con aquel brebaje estraño. Huele bién. Tomo la cuchara y la meto dentro de lo que parece sopa... la relleno me la llevo a la boca. Enseguida al tocar mis labios siento... un raro sabor a.. no sé que és pero... está asqueroso. ¡Dios! Que mal sabe... meto la cuchara dentro de mi boca y trago esa cosa rara. Ui..creo que me voy a ahogar. Miro a mi hermano, está en la misma situación que yo pero con los ojos más abiertos y casi vomitando. -¿Está bueno?- pregunta mi padre. Nosotros dos nos miramos. Yo termino de tragar lo que me queda en la boca.

-Si...está asqu...buenísimo- me corrijo.

-Pues venga ¡he hecho toda una olla!- dice ese gran chef. -Comed- Nos casi ordena. Yamato y yo nos miramos y luego con cara de asco el cuenco lleno.

-¿Tú no comes papá?- le pregunta mi hermano.

-Yo ya he comido, me he hecho u bocadillo de queso antes- Sonrie el hombre. A mi me gustaría comerme un bocadillo de queso. La sopa está asquerosa. -¡Buen provecho chicos!- Dice. Meto otra vez la cuchara y cierro los ojos, trago sin ver que trago, respiro aire. ¡Me quedan más de viente cucharadas de sufrimiento!

Por fin he terminado de comer. Ahora estoy tumbado en el sofá boca abajo. ¡Que nadie me mueva! Sería capaz de vomitar todo lo que hay en mi estómago. Mi hermano se ha encerrado en su habitación no sé que hace pero estoy oyendo su guitarra sonar todo el rato. El gran compositor Matt Ishida, me rio. Las imbecilidades que dice uno cuando tiene dolor de barriga. ¡Ai mi pobre estómago!

-Pequeño- aparece mi padre en el salón. Se siente a mi lado, en el sofá de color negro y me remuebe el cabello.

-Hola pá'- le digo yo. Él sonrie, algo...¿melancólico?

-¿Que tal con tu madre?- me pregunta. Yo encojo los hombros.

-Bién...¿porqué no me dijiste que fuiste tú quien le presentó a Kazuo?- le pregunto directamente a los ojos.

-¿Te hubieras enfadado mucho?- me pregunta. Yo pienso...¿enfadarme? Quizás si... porque perdió la oportunidad de hacer mi sueño realidad... pero a la vez cumplió el de mamá. Enfadarme... quizás un poco.

-Sólo un poco- digo después de segundos de reflexión. Él sonrie suavemente.

-Has madurado Takeru- dice de pronto. Yo le miro.

-¿Porqué dices eso?- le digo mientrás me siento a su lado.

-¿No lo ves?- pregunta. Niego con la cabeza. -¡Ahora piensas antes de decir las cosas! Niño que ya tienes 15 años, has madurado... un poquitín- dice él mientrás remuebe el cabello rubio. -Un poquitín pero...-me añade él. -No quieras crecer demasiado rápido porque ser adulto no es ningun juego Tk- él hombre pierde su mirada en el suelo.

-Lo sé papá- digo abajando la cabeza.

-¡No te pongas triste!- sonrie él. Siempre haciendo que sonria. -Lo decía porqué deseo que no crescas más. Ni tu ni tu hermano...¡estáis bién así como estáis!- Dice él. -Cuando crezcais empezareis a tener problemas, a sufrir... ¡y ojalá pudiera protegeros de todo eso!. -Lo siento papá, no puedes... -Pero...espero que de grandes seais unas buenas personas.

-No lo dudes- le digo sonriendo. La verdad es que no me veo como un ladrón en el futuro.

-Y otra cosa Takeru, él proximo día vendré a verte jugar- Dice él.

-¿Ah si?- Estoy contento. ¡Hace tiempo que mi padre no viene a verme jugar! Le sonrio. Él asiente.

-Así que juega bién ¿vale?- pregunta.

-Dalo por hecho- Le sonrio yo. Él me mira.

-Lo que te dije él otro día, lo mantengo- dice mi padre. -Siempre estaré aqui para tí y puedes confiarme cualquier cosa- ¿que le pasa¿Ahora se ha propuesto ser el padre perfecto? -Cualquier cosa- dice él. Yo pienso...algo que quiera confesarle...

-Que la sopa estaba asquerosa- digo en voz alta. ¡Mierda! -Perdón-añado rápidamente. Mi padre se echa a reir.

-Me lo imaginaba- Dice el hombre. Le miro¡entonces porque hace que nos la comamos!-Ha sido realmente divertido ver vuestras caras de sufrimiento!- él hombre se echa a reir. ¡Mala persona!

-Ui, se me ha hecho tarde- Digo de pronto. He visto el reloj, marca las 5 menos diez, en diez minutos tengo entrenamiento.

-¿Te vas ya?- me pregunta mi padre. Asiento con la cabeza, recojo mi maleta del suelo y luego me despido de él con la mano.

-¡Adios Matt!- Grito desde la entrada.

-Chao canijo- Oigo que dice mi hermano. Niego con la cabeza y salgo al pasillo y a la calle luego sigo mi camino hacia el instituto. Suerte que no está muy lejos y consigo llegar en poco menos de 5 minutos y 14 segundos. Tiempo récord. Entro en el gimnasio y me están esperando la mitad de mis compañeros.

-¡Aqui viene el capitán!- Dice uno de ellos. Yo le sonrio y levanto la mano.

-Vamos Takaishi, cambiate que hoy será un entranemiento muy duro- dice él entrenador. ¡Ah que miedo! Entrenamiento duro...Voy hacia la ducho y al volver mis compañeros ya están corriendo.

Después de correr media hora, hacer flexiones, saltar y volver a correr los chicos y yo estamos agotados. ¿Que nos hará hacer ahora?

-¡Un partido! Colocaos en equipos de 5 y 5- Dice él. Nosotros somos 12 así que hay dos que se quedan y luego cambian. Mi equipo se pone los chalecos de color amarillo y él otro equipo sin chaleco. Cómo soy uno de los más altos me toca saltar. El entrenador toca el silbato y saltamos. Consigo coger la pelota y lanzarla hacia Joan. Él empieza a correr hacia la canastra contraria, sigo su técnica y le sigo de cerca. ¡Ah! Uno de los "contricantes" se ha puesto delante de él. Pero Joan consigue pasarmela, yo la tomo. ¡Vamos! El básquet es realmente lo que debe importarme ahora, nada más. Así que la cojo, me viene uno de los enemigos, le paso el balón entre las piernas, alguien por detrás consigo salir corriendo pasándome el balón por entre la pierna, vamos ahora una carrerilla. Corro rápido y consigo dar dos pasos, salto, balón y ¡encesto! Caigo al suelo. Oigo un par de aplausos, me giro. Son las animadores. Les sonrio y hago una reveréncia.

-¡Bién hecho cuñado!- me dice Mimi. Le sonrio.

-¡Bravo Takeru!- Joan aparece y chocamos las manos. -Eres un monstruo- dice él.

-Todo grácias a tus pases- le digo a mi amigo. Ambos sonreimos y nos giramos hacia el entrenador. Este está hablando con dos personas vestidas de negro. Una mujer de largo cabello oscuro y vestida con falta y tacones, y un hombre de cabello castaño y vestio con traje oscuro. El entrenador charla y asiente.

-¿Quienes son?- pregunta alguien del equipo.

-Ni idea- Contesta Joan.

-¡Yo sí lo sé!- Dice otro del equipo más bajito. -Son los busca tesoros- dice él.

-Dirás los ojeadores- dice otro un poco más grande.

-¡Esos dos son los ojeadores!- dice gritando Joan.

-No gristes- Le digo yo. Todo el equipo está mirando a las dos personas.

-Sería genial que nos eligieran¡una beca para seguir jugando al básquet con todo pagada!- Grita otro del equipo.

-Pero no nos engañemos, él que la va a conseguir es Tk- me giro al oír mi nombre.

-¿Porqué dices eso?- le preguntó a MgDon, uno de mi equipo bastante grande, de cabllo oscuro.

-Es evidente Tk- Dice él. Luego coloca su mano en mi hombro. -¿Quién es el mejor jugador del equipo?

-Takeru- dicen todos.

-¿Y quién és el jugador que nos llevará a la victória?- pregunta de nuevo.

-Takeru- repiten. Yo me miro al equipo y luego a los ojeadores... ¿de verdad? Y si fuera así... y si me dieran la beca... ¿la aceptaría? Irme lejos de aqui, a estudiar y seguir jugando al baloncesto y luego llegar a ser un profesional. ¿Me gustaría?

El entrandor termina de hablar con las dos personas. Estas asienten y nos miran a todos. Pero por alguna razón siento su mirada clavada en mi. Luego se miran y empiezan a charlar mientrás abandonan el gimnasio. Cuando el entrenador se acerca a nosotros no pasa ni un segundo y mi equipo ya le está preguntando cosas.

-¿Esos eran los ojeadores?- Pregunta uno.

-Si, vendrán el sábado a vernos jugar- Dice él. -Estarán en el partido de semifinal y si nosotros pasamos en la final- dice el hombre. -Pero solo hay dos plazas en su institución, así que de todos los equipos solo habrá dos jugadores que se vayan con ellos- el hombre sonrie. Luego me mira. -¿preparado Takaishi?- pregunta. Yo le miro confundido.

-No creerá que yo...-Empiezo. Él empieza a reir.

-Ya lo veremos- sonrie. -Y ahora entrenemos de nuevo. Y recordad que el sábado es la semifinal y jugaremos aqui contra el Jeinun, así que os quiero a todos aqui. Si los ojeadores os ven jugar quizás os den la plaza. ¡Esfuerzo!- Grita el hombre. Todos dicen "si" y empiezan a ir hacia la pista. Yo me quedo parado... ¿una beca para mi? Realmente...es cierto. -¿Qué pasa Takaishi?- pregunta él entranador. Yo le miro con firmeza.

-¿Realemente cree que puedo conseguirla yo?- le pregunto. ¿Porqué le he preguntado esto?

-¡No seas tan modesto!- Se echa a reir. -Sal a entrenar, tú sabes que puedes- el entrenador me da un empujón. Yo salgo corriendo a la pista. Quizás si...

Ya hemos terminado el entrenamiento. Durante todo el rato no me he podido sacar de la cabeza lo de la beca. Ahora salgo de los vestuarios. Y delante mía está Mimi. Va vestida muy normal y me sonrie.

-Hola cuñado- dice ella con su habitual sonrisa risueña.

-Hola Mimi. ¿Me estabas esperando?- le pregunto un tanto confuso.

-Claro, tenemos baile- me dice ella. ¡Es verdad! La hora de la realidad ha llegado...

-Ah claro- digo yo.

-Vienes ¿no?- Me pregunta ladeando un poco su cabeza. Muerdo mi labio inferior. -¿Takeru?- pregunta.

-Si, pero solo vengo para desapuntarme- le aclaro. Ella me mira sorprendida.

-¿Estás seguro?- dice la muchacha. Yo encojo los hombros y solo asiento. Ella suspira. -Vamos pues- dice un tanto cabizbaja. Andamos hacia el bus con silencio, y la verdad es que vamos todo el camino en un silencio supulcral. -Solo lo haces por Hikari- dice ella indignada. Yo la miro. -El baile te importa no lo dejes por esa chica- casi me grita. Yo suspiro. Si supiera que fue por "esa chica" por la que me apunte.

-Lo siento Mimi, está decidido- digo. Luego llegamos hacia la casa y subimos las escaleras. Al entrar están todos sentados y Madame se encuentra delante de ellos.

-Y al final él vino y bailamos una bonita balada y luego simplemente ganamos el primer premio- dice la mujer mientrás muestra aquella vieja foto en dónde salen dos bailarines. La foto del baile mágico que Hikari me comentó la primera vez que la vi.

-Entonces...¿tú fuiste campeona?- pregunta Miyako con los ojillos brillantes.

-Si- sonrie la mujer.

-Que bonito, que romántico- dice Miyako mientrás toma con fuerza la mano de Ken.

-Todo salió realmente bién- sonrie Madame. Luego nos ve a Mimi y a mi. -¡Aqui están los dos tardones!- Le mujer se levante de la silla en donde está sentada. Todos se giran puedo ver a Hikari, quien me sonrie y me saluda con la mano. Giro la cabeza como si no la hubiera visto... de reojo puedo ver que me mira extraña, ladeando la cabeza, dejando caer su suave cabello al lado.

-Hola Madame- dice Mimi sonriendo. -Takeru tiene algo que decir- dice bruscamente. ¿Qué? Yo... ¡ai mierda!

-¿qué tienes que decir Takeru?- pregunta Madame. Maldita Mimi...

-Pues yo...-digo mirándo a todas partes excepto a la gente. -Yo...- digo buscándo las palabras. ¡Que difícil!

-¿Tú qué?- pregunta la mujer.

-Quiere dejar las clases- dice Mimi. La miro sorprendido. ¡Que brusca es la chica! Todos se han quedado parados mirándome.

-¿Porqué?- pregunta Miyako sorprendida mientrás se acerca a mi.

-Porque no puedo...-digo yo. ¿no puedo qué¡Porque no me he dedicado a buscar una excusa! Vamos Takeru, piensa, piensa... -Tengo que entrenar- digo de pronto. -Lo siento, pero no tengo tiempo. Debo entrenar muy duro y dedicarme completamente al baloncesto...que es realmente lo que más me importa- digo yo. Todos se han quedado parados.

-Pensaba que te gustaba bailar- dice Madame. -Se te veía muy relajado...

-Me gusta- digo yo. -Pero es que no puedo, y... ¡el baloncesto es lo más importante!- y otra vez con el baloncesto.

-¡Pero! No puedes irte, el concurso es este sábado- dice Miyako. ¡El concurso! Dios... hemos pasado y voy a dejar plantada a Hikari...Miro a la chica quien me miraba dubitativa. Que más da...

-Lo siento, el sábado tengo un partido importante...-digo mirándo el suelo.

-¡No puedes dejarla plantada!- dice Miyako mientrás se acerca a mi y me empuja con su dedo. -¡Tienes que bailar!- grita ella. Yo retrocedo un paso.

-Necesito ir al partido... hay una beca... y yo...- miro a otro lado.

-¡No!- Grita Yolei. Luego me empuja. -Eres una mala persona Takeru!- Grita Miyako. Mala persona, mala persona... _"Pero...espero que de grandes seais unas buenas personas." _Cierro mis ojos.

-Lo siento- digo. Luego miro a Madame. -Grácias por todo. Adiós- digo antes de irme. Luego giro, no quiero mirar a nadie.

-La representación es el sábado, en la Rosa.. a las 7 de la tarde- Dice Madame. No digo nada, no me apatece decir nada...solo deseo salir de ese lugar lo más rápido posible. Así que abro la puerta. Nadie habla...nadie dice nada. Salgo, salgo de la sala y bajo las escaleras. He salido a la calle y empiezo a andar.

-¡Espera!- grita alguien detrás de mi. ¿Cómo no reconocer su voz? Siento sus pasos acercándose a mi... -Escúchame...-Me pide. -Mírame- casi me ruega. Me giro hacia ella, me mira dudosa. -Dime ¿porqué te vas?- me pregunta.

-Yo lo he dicho... baloncesto- le aclaro. Ella se acerca más a mi y toma mi mano.

-No puedes engañarme- dice la muchacha con ojos brillantes. -Dime la verdad, Takeru- susurra mi nombre. Yo suspiro. Luego suelto su mano. -¿Takeru?- me pregunta. ¿Cómo voy a responderle si no tengo respuesta?

-Adios Hikari- le digo mientrás me giro. Ella se queda mirándo.

-Takeru...-dice la muchacha. Es la última vez que la veo... la miro de reojo. -Por favor...-dice ella. Yo suspiro y giro totalmente mi cuerpo y echo a correr. Corro rápido y ya no puedo escuchar su voz, ni sus pasos ni nada...la he dejado atrás.

* * *

**Y hasta aqui llega! Espero que os haya gustado el cap. ¿Que os ha parecido la despedida? Y ¿Takeru aceptara la beca si se la dan? Jaja, tendreis que esperar al proximo cap que ya lo tengo que empezar a escribir. **

**Siente de verdad el retrso y espero terminar pronto el fic! Ya no queda casi nada ;) **

**Un fuerte abrazo de su amiga-escritora Kyoko!! **

**Gracias por todo!**


	14. Y llegó el sábado

**Si alguien dice que no se cree que haya actualizado, yo colaboro en eso. Hace un año y siete meses desde que actualizé por última vez. Dios, casi media vida... Siento de verdad el retraso, en realidad ya pensaba borrar este fic pero los 117 reviews que recibí me impedian hacerlo. Debo estar agradecida a toda la gente que no perdió la esperanza, y que me ha seguido insistiendo para que actualizara. Gracias. **

**De este capítulo decir que se nota mi pequeño cambio de estilo desde la última vez que escribí este fic... más irónico y sobretodo sin tanto relleno, directo al grano. Sinceramente espero que os guste. **

**Gracias a Nanase Ohkawa, Hikari-chan, martincho-23, lapitufina, Cristy, Osanai-chan, Rose Takaishi (bonito nombre por cierto), mi fiel amiga Hikari Yagami de Takaishi, kuraru-chan, Yami, luli, Chikage-SP, Fiorella Takaishi y Miss Cullen28. Prometo responder vuestros reviews =) **

**Nos leemos al final.**

* * *

Y LLEGÓ EL SABADO

Y haciendo el imbécil, como ya se podría definir mis actos en los últimos días de mi existéncia, me encuentro en este momento. ¿Dónde estoy? Pues me encuentro caminando en dirección a la semifinal del torneo de baloncesto juvenil. Exactamente. Mi mano agarrada en mi maleta, y ésta en mi hombro. Mis pies arrastrándose por el suelo, pues es allí dónde tengo el alma, arrastrada al suelo y medio comida por la maldita culpabilidad. ¡Porque de monios tenía que ser yo una persona con sentimientos! Dentro de unas cuantas horas habrá una chica, sola, esperándo a alguien para poder salir a la pista y bailar en un concurso. ¿Cumplir su sueño? ¡Que va! Yo me he encargado de destrosarlo, bueno... pero ella antes rompió mi ilusión...¿no?

Ahora me viene a la cabeza la conversación pasada con mi madre. "Hoy es la final del concurso de baile Takeru, ¡iré a verte bailar otra vez" sus palabras finas saliendo de su gran bocaza. No, ella no lo ha dicho con mala intención. Eso lo he sabido por su cara al oir mi respuesta, al explicarle que no iría a bailar, que la chica, mi pareja es ahora un recuerdo del pasado y que para mi lo más importante no es un estúpido y enfermizo baile sino un gran y masculino partido de baloncesto.

Y entonces que ha dicho la maravillosa mujer como madre que tengó, simple: ¿amor?

Aprieto con fuerza mis puños al recordar eso. Luego suspiro, ahora ya que más da... es el simple amor de un chico de dieciseis años con las hormonas revolucionadas...

Me detengo un momento mientra una de mis manos se desliza por mi cabello. Hoy hace un sol demasiado cálido, algunas gotas de sudor recorren mi rostro.

-Hola niño- oigo a mi lado. Me giro rápidamente pero no consigo ver a nadie. Entonces me doy cuenta en que lugar me he parado, justo enfrente de la escuela de baile. Sonrio levemente y levanto la cabeza. Justo en el mismo lugar dónde ví a Hikari la primera vez, veo ahora a mi ex-profesora de baile, fumándose tránquila un cigarrillo. Le sonrio brevemente. -¿Vas a tu importantísimo partido?- me pregunta. Yo asiento sin decirle nada. La mujer se lleva el cigarrillo a la boca, aspira lentamente. -Aún eres un crio- me escupe.

-¿Disculpe?- pregunto sorprendido por sus palabras. Ella suelta una carcajada y luego se mete unos momentos en la sala. Puedo imaginármela caminando por aquella pequeña pista iendo a quien sabe dónde. Espero pacientemente, no sé porqué, pero espero a que vuelva a salir. La espera no es demasiado larga, y minutos después sale de nuevo Madame llevándo consigo una caja azul, del tamaño de una caja de zapatos. Bueno, es que en realidad es una caja de zapatos.

-Cógela- me ordena mientras la deja caer, con rápidos reflejos consigo atraparla. Confundido la abro y dentro encuentro un par de zapatos de color negro, número 44.

-Es mi número- digo bobamente.

-Por supuesto- sonrie la mujer.

-Pero yo no voy a ir a bailar- aseguró con total confianza.

-Eso ya lo sé- es su elocuente respuesta. Se termina el cigarrillo. -Hasta luego- se despide brevemente con la mano.

-¡Espere!- intento detenerla, demasiado tarde.

Y allí estoy yo, plantado delante de aquel viejo edificio con un par de zapatos en las manos y un móbil sonando en el bolsillo.

¡Mierda! El móbil. Lo cojo enseguida.

-¡¿Dónde demonios estás Takaishi?!- simplement cuelgo y echó a correr.

El entrenamiento era a las 3.15 y ya son y media... esta vez si me matan.

Después de tener que esperar cinco mintuos al maldito bus y córrer metros y metros a gran velocidad puedo entrever a lo lejos el gimnasio dódne voy a entrenar y dónde se jugará la semi final. Ya he metido el par de zapatos en la maleta de deportes, y ni imaginarse lo que pasa ahora está maldita carga. Suerte que el gimnasio está cada vez más cerca.

Corro y corro, ya estoy en la entrada. Espero poder pasar sin darle un golpe a aquella chica que está delante de la puerta. Parece que no se mueve, bueno, tendré que rodearla.

Rápidamente doy una vuelta y consigo pasarle por el lado aunque de reojo consigo verle la cara.

No puede ser. ¿Ella?

¿Me detengo? ¿Qué hago? Freno unos instantes, pero no me giro. No debo girarme. ¿Porqué debería hacerlo? Ella no es nada para mi, nadie. Y además quizás ni siquiera es ella, hay muchas chicas de cabello castaño en el mundo...

-¿Takeru?- oigo a mi espalda, inconfundible voz, inconfundible dueña. No volteo a verla.

-¿Cómo sabias que estaría aqui?- preguntó, la curiosidad...

-Me hablaste de ello...-la oigo susurrar, siento sus pasos breves y sin demasiado confianza. ¡Esta chica me hará volverme loco!

-¿Qué quieres?- he sonado brusco, demasiado, lo sé... Se ha detenido.

-Sólo he venido a dasearte suerte- sonrio tristemente, puedo imaginármela tocándose el pelo. -Suerte- dice. Sonrio y ando al frente, mi entrenamiento me espera. Y ya decidí que esto era lo más importante.

Atravieso la puerta del gimnasio y mis pasos son lentos, y que puedo hacer, si dejé el corazón caerse justo delante de ese edificio...

Ando hacia el vestuario, debería darme prisa... Entró en él y rápidamente abro la maleta, saco la caja azul, la dejo a un lado y luego me visto ya con mi uniforme. La velocidad en estos momentos no es mi compañera. Soy más bien la tortuga del cuento. Al terminar de atarme los malditos cordondes de los zapatos salgo a la pista, todos mis compañeros están allí. La mirada de odio del entrenador no me pasa desapercibida.

¡Porqué demonios ha tenido que venir! Tendría al menos que haberla mirado, ¿estarían sus mejillas sonrosadas? ¡Pero en que demonios pienso! Soy tonto, tonto no, idiota.

-Takaishi- sus dientes chirrian, el entrenador me lanza una pelota fuertemente, la atrapo.

-¿Gracias?- ironicamente.

-¡Hei Tk!- ese es Joan, desde lejos me mira con una ancha sonrisa. -¿Ya has saludado a tu novia?- me pregunta.

-¿Mi novia?- en mi cara hay un gran interrogante... ¿ella?

-Exacto, la chica que lleva más de una hora delante de la puerta esperando a cierto idiota rubio...-Por supuesto, ella, ¿una hora?

-¿Qué quería?- pregunto, una hora... Joan se encoge de hombros.

-Creo que ha dicho algo de suerte y no sé que de entenderte- lanza un tiro, la encesta. ¿Entenderme?

Espera...me entiende...¿qué entiende? Ella, ¡tengo que preguntárselo!

Echo a correr fuera de la pista, rápido esta vez. El balón se cae de mis manos.

-¡Dónde demonios vas inútil!- el chillido del entrenador retumba por el vestidor y por el pasillo. Mis pasos son rápidos, espero siga allí...

Llegó a la puerta, la abro. El Sol me da de lleno en la cara. Con un brazo cubro mis ojos azules, es insoportable. Cuando puedo entreabrirlos los hago y sólo contemplo el vacio patio delante del gimnasio. Suspiro, normal que no este allí. Me apoyo en la puerta y sonrio amargamente.

Que más da si me entiende, lo importante es que soy un bobo enamorado que sólo busca ilusiones en cualquier palabra de otros. Como cualquier idiota, cualquier indicio significa algo más sin entender que quizás exista el no, y todo se destruya. Que al final sólo quede el rocio de un brillante amanecer.

Són las 6 de la tarde. Las gradas están llenas de gente, los arbitros entán en el campo y la mano de mi entrenador en mi hombro. Yo respiro hondo, quizás este partido sea el más importante de mi carrera como jugador de básquet.

-Mira allí- susurra el hombre junto a mi oído. Veo dónde me señala, allí en la grada, dos filas por dónde está mi hermano besando a su novia vestida de animadora. Serán mimosos esos dos... -¡Pero mira allí idiota!- me he llevado un coscorrón. ¡Ahora si miro donde señala! Justo encima de su dedo se encuentran dos mujeres muy bién vestidas con una disimulada libreta en sus manos.

-¿Son esas?-pregunto confundido. Me imaginaba a unos tipos enormes, de fuerza brutal como ojeadores no a dos mujeres elegantes y bien vestidas.

-Exacto- volteo y veo su sonrisa babosa. Levanto una ceja.

-¡Al campo Takaishi!- me empuja, yo le saco la lengua.

Si algún dia dejo este equipo, echaré de menos a mi entrenador.

Salgo a la pista, oigo el aplauso de la gente. Ese es el calor del público. Mis cuatro compañeros salen detrás de mi y juntos llegamos al centro.

-Arriba Seiyun- esas son las animadoras, lo sé porque la voz fina de Mimi sobresalé por encima de ellas. Me giro y le sonrió a la chica.

-Dedícame la primera cuñadito- sonrie ella. Levanto el pulgar en señal de victoria. -Y por cierto, el baile empieza en una hora- ahora bajo el pulgar. Ella sólo sonrie maliciosamente... ¿qué está tramando? Antes de volverme veo que habla con un chico moreno...

¡Ya empieza el partido! El árbitro me llama al centro, voy, debo saltar bién alto.

Llego al centro y le doy la mano al capitán de ese equipo, de vestimenta verde. Él me la estrecha con fuerza. El árbitro tira la pelota hacia arriba, salto, ¡Mierda se la ha quedado él!

Empiezan rápido el contraataque, el más pequeño de los suyos viene hacia mi. No podrá pasarme...

Que estúpida Mimi, aún piensa que voy a ir al baile. Si ya le dije que no, que allí no se me ha perdido nada. Aunque... me encantaría preguntarle a Hikari que demonios quiere de mi... esa chica...

-¡Que demonios haces Tk!- me golpea Joan, el bajito me ha pasado. ¡Seré idiota!

Corro, pero tarde, ya nos han encestado.

0-2, triste marcador.

El número 4 de mi equipo me manda la pelota, vamos, tengo que ganar una beca e impresionar a dos mujeres elegantes. Y al final dedicarle la canastra a mi cuñada, aunque eso es menos importante. Corro, paso a uno. Ja, era demasiado lento para mi. Luego lanzo la pelota hacia arriba por encima de otro y paso a mi compañero. Pero no puede lanzar, le marcan. Tendré que meterme en la defensa... por ese hueco que veo en esos dos tipos. Su defensa es de dos personas delante y tres detrás, bastante fácil de atravesar. ¡Lo consigo! La pelota toca mis manos y veo la canastra, veo el aro, lanzo. Este tiro no puede fallar.

2-2

Ya lo he dicho, en realidad esto es lo mio. Debería vivir sólo para esto, la complejidad humana no está hecha para mi.

Termina el primer quarto sin que me de cuenta, y para mi suerte nos dejan dos minutos de descanso. Estoy agotadísimo aunque muy emocionado.

-Son buenos- dice Joan quien se frota las gotas de sudor de la frente. -¿Cuanto vamos?- pregunta.

-Nos ganan de 4 puntos- dice entre dientes el entrenador. Yo bebo un poco de agua mientras veo a las animadoras, Hikari me mencionó que ella también era animadora... si la verdad es que me la puedo imaginar, su físico es ideal, creo que con Mimi haría buen equipo.

-¡No mires tanto!- mierda, casi me atraganto con el agua, escupo intantando respirar.

-¿Que?-grito encolerizado. Todo el equipo rie, riéndose de mi. ¡Si es que estoy en las nubes!

Loco ya, que triste.

Suena el pitido del árbitro, de nuevo al campo.

La pista resbala un poco, hemos sudado mucho. Aunque eso no impide que encestemos un triple a los pocos segundos, bién, ahora sólo nos sacan un punto. ¿Qué se puede decir de este equipo? Tienen una defensa bastante dura y gran determinación, aunque el ataque es pobre. Es muy fácil quitarle el balón a su encestador, ya que éste tiene buenos tiros pero mal control. Sabiendo eso puedo organizar perfectamente el contrataque, casi que me siento como Oliver Atom en Campeones...

Tengo el balón, lanzaré un triple y si lo encesto le pediré perdón a Hikari y me declararé como idiota que soy.

-Bién hecho Takaishi- grita eufórico el entrenador.

Seré idiota, ¿por qué me apuesto cosas que no voy a hacer?

Unos cuantos tantos más, alguna que otra falta por parte de ambos equipo, hay que ser honesto, y llega la media parte.

Volvemos con la cabeza levantada a nuestro banquillo, el entrenador ya nos espera con la maldita pizarrita y cuantro estratégias absurdas rondándole la mente. Aunque yo no consigo llegar a su lado, Mimi me atrapa.

-Escúchame, si queremos llegar a tiempo al baile es hora de irnos- me dice ella.

-Mimi- digo seriamente. -Que no voy a ir- le aseguro. Ella vuelve a sonreir maliciosamente.

-¡Daisuke ven!- grita girándose hacia atrás. Entonces veo aparecer a su espalda al maldito joven que se llevó a mi chica. Al moreno que la abrazo, al maldito idiota que... -Takeru, te presento a mi hermanastro Daisuke Motomiya- ¿qué? ¿qué?

-¿Cómo que tu hermanastro?- pregunto sorprendido. El chico me sonrie mientras me lanza su mano.

-Oye tio, tu eres la pareja de baile de mi Hikari- dice con total naturalidad.

-¿Tu Hikari?- se burla Mimi. -Fueron novios- me dice Mimi y al ver la cara que he puesto me sonrie. -A los cinco años, si se bañaban desnudos en la piscina de plástico- El chico se ha sonrojado.

-¡Mimi!- grita él. Mimi le saca la lengua.

-Somos amigos simplemente, mi novia es esa chica que está sentada, la de cabellos castaños- dice Daisuke. -Akemi- le grita a ella, la chica nos mira y saluda. -Somos del instituto al que te estás enfrentado, y por cierto, pensamos ganaros- me suelta.

-¿Y bién Takeru? Ahora que te he quitado la espinita del corazón, ¿vienes conmigo al baile?- me pregunta la tonta. No puedo ir... sonrio tontamente. Aunque la idea de que Hikari no tenga pareja, de novio me refiero, me alegra bastante. Niego suavemente.

-Gracias Mimi, pero no puedo dejar a mi equipo en la estacada- le digo mientras levanto la mano y voy hacia donde está el entrenador. -Nos vemos Daisuke- le digo al chico quien me sonrie. Que simpático el tipo.

-¡Vuelve aqui enano! ¡Te sacaré de aqui como sea!- grita Mimi, vaya amenza. Ya tiemblo de miedo.

-¿Y esa cara de idiota?-pregunta mi entrenador al verme a su lado. Niego con la cabeza, luego me toma del hombro -Si metes otro triple de esos esa beca es tuya.

Dos minutos más tarde vuelvo a estar en la pista. Ahora más contento, quizás mañana corra al salón de baile y pediré perdón a Hikari por el desprecio, aunque no creo que me perdone... No pierdo nada por hacerlo.

¿Cómo he podido ser tan idiota?

Fue sólo un abrazo, será que creía tan imposible que una chica como ella se fijara en un tipo como yo...

¡Mierda, nos han metido otra canastra! Echo a correr hacia el balón...

Pobre Hikari, seguro está sentada sin poder bailar... ¿Cuánto tiempo queda para que empiece el baile? Menos de veinte minutos...

Suena el pitido del árbitro, ¿qué ocurre? Me giro hacia mi entrenador, quien ha pedido tiempo muerto. Miro extrañado soltándo el balón que estaba en mi posesión, voy a su lado corriendo. Entonces Mimi sale a mi paso y luego lo unico que siento es un gran pisotón en mi pie, un crujido y yo cayéndome al suelo.

-¿Qué demonios pretendes?- le grito a la chica. Siento un intenso dolor en mi pie, me siento en el suelo y me lo agarro con fuerza. Mi tobillo... -Mierda- digo apretando los dientes. Siento a mis compañeros correr hacia mi, junto a mi entrenador.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunta Joan. -¿Takeru?

-¿Te encuentras bién Takaishi?- pregunta el entrenador.

-Si...si- digo yo intentando levantarme, apoyo el tobillo y cierro los ojos.

-Esto no pinta bién- el hombre toma mi brazo y lo pasa por encima de sus hombros. -Vamos, al banquillo- me siento en el banquillo cojeando y maldigo una y otra vez a esa chica de cabellos castaños. El entrenador se agacha enfrente de mi y me saca la zapatilla de deporte, luego frunce el entrecejo.

El árbitro se ha acercado a nosotros.

-Debemos continuar- dice.

-Haremos un cambio- menciona el entrenador. ¿Qué?

-¿Qué? ¡Entrenador!- me quejo yo. Los ojeadores, mi oportunidad. El entrenador me apreta el pie, aprieto los dientes.

-Ganaremos- me promete Joan. -Gracias a ti llevamos diez de ventaja, confia en nosotros- sonrie mi amigo, en realidad es mi mejor amigo.

-Tendrás otra oportunidad.- me dice el entrenador. Abajo la cabeza, mierda.

Se efectua el cambio y siento una mano posarse sobre mi hombro.

-¿Estás bién?- pregunta Matt quien ha bajado de las gradas y ha visto mi tobillo. -Vamos, te llevaré al hospital a que te lo miren- dice preocupado. Luego asiento levemente y con su ayuda y la del entrenador me levanto del banco.

-Os acompaño- aparece la maldita causante.

-No, tú no- niego yo, enfadado.

-No seas bobo- dice ella quien toma el lugar del entrenador.

-¡Recúperate y ven a hablar conmigo el lunes!- me grita el entrenador cuando los tres comenzamos a caminar. Voy cojeando mientras la parejita de oro me ayuda. Salimos del campo y vamos por el pasillo.

-¿Te duele?-pregunta el sobreprotector. Yo suspiro.

-No mucho- digo. Mi hermano sonrie ironicamente.

-A la izquierda-dice de pronto Mimi. Yo la miro incrédulo.

-¡Eso es el vestuario!- le grito. ¿Qué pretende?

-Claro, ¿dónde vas a cambiarte sino? -me suelta la princesita.

-Puede ir así al hospital Mimi- intenta explicar mi hermano.

-Pero él no va al hospital- niega la mujer. ¿Qué? -Él tiene un baile pendiente- suelta. ¿Perdona?

-¡Me acabas de torces el tobillo y aún pretendes que vaya a tu maldito baile?- le grito encolerizado.

-¡Vamos, ayúdame Matt!- pide la mujer. Miro suplicante a mi hermano, tarde, el amor es más fuerte que la fraternidad.

Segundos después ya estoy sentado en el vestuario, y Mimi agachada observando mi pie.

-No te he roto el tobillo, es un golpe que aprendí en defensa personal. Deja la zona adolorida diez minutos al máximo, con el golpe ideal se puede mover enseguida y luego un baile es ideal, al final sólo son tres dias de reposo con un vendaje fuerte- sonrie la chica. Entonces sientos sus manos en mi pie y como lo hace rotar.

Grito de dolor.

-¡Mimi!- dice mi hermano preocupado. Yo aprieto los dientes pero instantes después ya no siento ningún dolor, me levanto y apoyo los pies.

-No me duele- digo sorprendido.

-¿Que te decia?- sonrie la chica.

-Ahora puedo volver al partido- digo yo mientras empiezo a andar.

-Ni se te ocurra- dice ella. -Te he sacado de allí para que no te sientas culpable, te han prometido ganarlo y tu equipo jugará la final. Ya tienes un trabajo solucionado, ahora ve al baile y a por tu chica- dice ella. -¡Hikari no tiene novio!- grita contenta.

Yo la miro. Eso es verdad... pero...

-No querrá verme- digo yo, recordando como la he tratado. Mimi se da un golpe en la frente.

-Hombres-dice. Luego toma con fuerza mi brazo y también el de Matt y echa a correr.

-Te aseguró que cuando no querrá verte será cuando no asistas a ese baile- me suelto.

Una oportunidad, ¿no? Ya lo he decidido.

-Espera- suelto indiferente. -Debo coger mis zapatos.

Mimi sonrie, y detrás de ella Matt pone su cara típica de no entender nada.

El edificio de La Rosa se me presenta tan glorioso como la primera vez. Llevo ya el traje puesto, que ridículo, me he tendio que vestir en el coche a una velocidad vertiginosa. Mimi y Matt van detrás de mi, y mi hermano me empuja.

-Ya llevas un minuto de retraso- dice.

Entró casi corriendo, a pasos torpes. Quién diría esta mañana que terminaría aqui...

Bueno, Madame lo diría...en realidad lo ha dicho. Que lista esta mujer.

Llegamos, la pista de baile está rodeada por infinidad de público. Normal, es la gran final. Eso si, la pista permanece despejada, suerte que aún no ha empezado el primer baile.

-Salgan por favor, los finalistas de baile Standart categoria D- justo mi grupo. Pero... ¿mi pareja?

-Sabía que vendrias- dice Madame justo a mi lado. -Estos zapatos te sientan de maravilla- sonrie la mujer. Justo detrás de ella esta Hikari, y para nuestra fortuna el traje blanco que lleva es ideal para el baile. Un vestido largo, y justo para ella. Me mira con cara confundida. Madame toma su mano y yo lanzo la mia.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -dice al cogerla, su voz suena tan confundida. Yo suspiro, intentando tranquilizar mis nervios.

-¡Salid ya!- grita Madame detrás de nosotros, nos empuja suavemente.

Instantes después la pista está justo bajo nuestros pies.

-Escúchame, si he hecho algo que te haya sentado mal...yo...lo siento- dice Hikari. Yo intento responderle pero cayo enseguida.

Las primeras notas de la música ya tiñen este baile por empezar.

_So close _

* * *

**Y así va a empezar lo que será el último o quizás penúltimo cap de este fic que ya parece eterno de los años que lleva en línia, casi 3 x) En realidad he hecho este cap. en una hora y medio, y sólo porque he escuchado de pura casualidad la canción que siempre quise utilizar para el baile de Takeru y Hikari, por suerte mia la imaginación se ha ocupado de todas las palabras aqui expuestas. **

**Espero no haber decepcionado a nadie con este fic y espero reviews con ilusión. **

**Siempre aqui, **

**Kyoko* **


	15. So close

**Nunca creí que este momento llegaría. De verdad había dejado de creer en él. El día en que terminaría esta historia, aunque algo apresurada, creo que me fui un poco de la línia que había estado siguiendo. Pero que quereis... hacía de años que había empezado. **

**Y he cambiado. Yo y todos los que empezamos con ella, porque no podíamos evitar crecer. Pero esta historia merecía tener un final, la historia y el momento. Por la gente que la había seguido.Y he conseguido un cap que chorrea miel y azúcar por todos lados, un cap que más parece un one-shot aislado. Un final bailando y parando. Y un pequeño resumen al final de lo que pasó cuando todo terminó. Pero hay que leerlo. **

**Este cap va para todos los que han escrito reviews, para los que la habéis seguido. Y espero no decepcionaros. **

**Recomendacion: So close - Jon McLaughlin, música de fondo. **

* * *

**15. So close**

You're in my arms

Y así de fácil salimos a la pista de baile. Tomados de la mano, yo con un traje oscuro y tu con un vestido largo. Salimos a una pista que nos ha estado esperando, para bailar un baile que hemos estado practicando…

Y yo, que ahora estoy allí en medio, lo único que tengo es un tremendo pánico de pisarte los pies y hacer el ridículo. De que la gente me mire y digan, "¡tan hábil en baloncesto, tan estúpido bailando!" Pero al verte…

Al verte tan ilusionada, al sentir tus manos sobre mi cuerpo, al saber que estás conmigo… Me hace creer que todo va a salir bien.

-Estará bien- dices. Yo sonrío, la frase que había estado esperando.

And all the world is calm

Y empujo suavemente mis brazos, para que tú retrocedas y hago que la música que suena de fondo se coordine con nuestro pasos. Lo estoy haciendo yo, mientras tu te dejas llevar, conforme. Pero eso si, has dejado de mirarme. ¿Por qué? Ahora que al fin, ya lo sé todo…

The music playing on for only two

-Hikari, yo…- quiero disculparme. No la traté bien y solo por suposiciones y por miedo. Miedo a perder eso que había encontrado, miedo a dejar de sentirme especial por alguien. Verdadero pánico a que esa chica que había entrado de rebote en mi vida, dejara de estar en ella. A que me dejara sólo, como ya me había pasado. Y por eso, antes de que pasará, quise huir y esconderme.

Pero ella no deja que hable, simplemente da una vuelta como una peonza mientras sujeto mi mano, cuando vuelve a mi despega sus labios.

-No pasa nada, gracias por venir… pero no te molestaré más- Dice mientras vuelve a girar su rostro. Yo respiro hondo.

So close together

-¿No ves, que no es eso lo que quiero?

And when I'm with you  
So close to feeling alive

Tardas en reaccionar a lo que he dicho, y yo tardo más aún en darme cuenta de lo que mis labios han soltado. Sin pensarlo, como siempre me pasa. Se han abalanzado las palabras al aire, han salido disparadas de un cerebro al que no le llega suficientemente sangre. Pero… más allá de todo, era lo que quería decir.

Cuando me miras te hago dar una vuelta más para que no descubras lo enrojecido de mis mejillas, porque las noto ardiendo.

-¿Ah no?- solo dices, sutilmente. Y yo sé que es ahora o nunca.

-No- trago saliva. Ahora la valentía que había conseguido desaparece, me tiemblan las piernas y creo que ha dejado de ser por el baile y porque nos estén mirando más de cien pares de ojos. Para ponerme nervioso, bastan tus ojos.

A life goes by  
Romantic dreams will stop

Y ahora pienso en el día en que te conocí, en como apareciste de la nada saliendo como una princesa de una caja de zapatos. Asomada a una ventana, mirando más arriba de lo que los tejados me dejaban ver. Y como, de repente, creo que me enamoré de ti, o bueno, eso dicen en las películas.

-Yo es que de amor, todavía no sé nada- digo. ¿Digo? ¡O dios, lo he dicho! Tu te has girado de repente al oir mis palabras. Te cojo y te hago dar dos vueltas. Ya puedo oir la carcaja de madame al ver que estoy improvisando. Normal, si me vieras ahora.

Pero cuando hago que te vayas, siempre te traigo de nuevo. Y al momento que vuelves y rozas tus manos por mis hombros… siento que me vas a decir algo. ¿Lo he fastidiado todo con esa frase? Tampoco sé de dónde ha venido.

Pero ha sido valiente ¿no?

Yo lo único que quiero que sepas es que, ahora que sé que no eres de nadie, que quiero que seas para mi, que me he dado cuenta de la importancia que has cobrado en miserables semanas. De lo importante, que te había estado esperando desde antes de conocerte.

-Takeru…-

Desde antes de conocerte.

So I bid mine goodbye and never knew  
So close was waiting, waiting here with you

-Bueno, yo...- empiezo. La música sigue vibrando de fondo, pero ha dejado de importarme. Aunque me sigo moviendo, aunque sigo haciendo que te muevas. Seguimos bailando. Y quizás cada vez lo hacemos peor, no coordinamos del todo, pero, ¿Qué más da? Porque yo no sé tu, pero yo me he dado cuenta de lo mucho que quiero estar contigo. Aquí en medio, en la Antártida, en sibéria, Japón, tunísia… donde quieras.

"Amor"

Si, oigo la burla de mi madre. ¿Y qué, si esto es amor? ¿Y qué?

-Me da igual si nos vamos a Egipto-

Pones una mirada rara, ¿qué demonios acabo de decir?

And now forever I know  
All that I wanted to hold you  
So close

Y entonces empiezas a reirte. Damos dos vueltas más, a punto de chocarnos con los que están al lado, a punto de pisar tu vestido, a punto de desaparecer de dentro de esa luz que nos ha seguido desde el principio. Pero tu no dejas de reírte, y ahora hasta parece que sueltas una carcajada. Y me confundes. No sé que digo, no sé que hago.

-Vayamos- dices cuando te acercas. ¿Dónde? –Vayámonos a Egipto, yo iré contigo, si tu quieres que vaya.

¿Perdón? ¿He oído bien?

So close to reaching that famous happy end

¿Así de fácil? Después de todo, después de pasarlo mal, de dejarte de hablar en medio de la calle, de tratarte mal, de casi fallarte en algo que te había prometido. ¿Así de fácil vendrás conmigo? ¿Sin haberlo premeditado, pintado pros y contras en una pizarra?

Almost believing this was not pretend

Quizás he puesto una cara un tanto rara. Has dejado de reírte, me has mirado frunciendo el entrecejo, te has entristecido. Y eso tampoco es lo que quiero.

-¿No quieres?- me preguntas. Y claro que no quiero que te pongas triste. No me gusta verte con ese rostro, es, románticamente hablando, un cuchillo atravesando mi carne.

-No quiero que te pongas triste- digo. Y es la primera cosa que he dicho pensando en lo que decía. Te acerco más a mí, damos una vuelta entera. Y cuando me miras fijamente, se me olvida aquello que quería decirte. Me pongo demasiado nervioso, oigo mi propia respiración como se ha acelerado.

Porque estamos tan cerca, y esto parece tan fácil de romper.

And now you're beside me and look how far we've come  
So far we are so close

No quiero estropear esto, esto que parece que está tan cerca de ser real. Esto que parece tan frágil y delicado. Solo tengo que decirte que quiero que te quedes conmigo, que parece que si desapareces me voy a hundir.

Hundir como lo he hecho, como cuando por un momento todas las cosas se vieron oscuras. Porque es tan increíble esa dependencia de mi felicidad de mi entorno. Cuando creí que me habías fallado tu, cuando creí que ma había fallado mi familia, caí en un pozo. Porque dependo de la gente.

En gran parte, dependo de ti. Y ahora que estamos tan cerca…

-¿Te quedarás conmigo?

How could I face the faceless days  
If I should lose you now?

Y tú dejas de bailar. Aunque estás lejos de mí, has dejado de bailar. Y yo me he parado para mirarte fijamente. Aún no sé si has oído lo que he dicho. Pero por tu manera de acercarte andando creo que sí.

Y sólo contestas a mi pregunta.

-Sí-

We're so close

Y delante de todas las personas que estén viendo esto que empezó como una competición de baile, me besas. Me besas con calma en los labios, y yo solo atiendo a corresponderte mientras te abrazo por la espalda. La música no ha dejado de sonar, pero ha dejado de importarme. Como a ti, volvemos a estar los dos, como he querido que fuera.

Porqué esto no es tan difícil.

To reaching that famous happy end  
And almost believing this was not pretend

Nos besamos.

Let's go on dreaming for we know we are

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Ese año, evidentemente, no ganamos. Solo al separarnos oímos vociferar al juez que estábamos descalificados del grupo. Pero a Hikari no le importó, ella solo sonreía como ella. Algo que dejamos de hacer cuando empezamos a oir las burlas de nuestros hermanos, y cuando la mirada de "lo sabía" de madame impactó contra nosotros.

Desde entonces, han pasado unos años. Y aunque parezca mentida seguimos juntos, yo jugando al baloncesto y olvidando el baile. Aunque mi plaza la ha ocupado Yamato, aún sigo sin saber cómo Mimi le convenció para empezar allí, aunque esos dos no dejan de discutir cada semana. Al menos, Yamato es mejor que el hermano de Hikari, Taichi, el cual se ha convertido en mi cuñado por ambos lados. Si, digo ambos, hay que recordar a mi nueva prima Sora Takenouchi. Pobre Koushiro… Aunque he dejado de bailar, Miyako no deja de perseguirme para que vuela, y siempre lleva arrastrando a Ken con él o a Iori, pobrecitos, detrás de la alocada de pelo violeta. E igual he hecho amigo con otro loco, con Daisuke, resulta que como jugador de baloncesto no es muy bueno, pero en los demás deportes me es imposible ganarle. Se ha convertido en mi rival.

No ganamos la competición de baile, pero si ganamos la de baloncesto. Pero no, no me fui a ningún lado con ningún cazatalentos. Siempre tendría tiempo para ello. Aunque John casi me mató por mi decisión, sé que fue lo correcto. Tengo diecisiete años, y el mundo con las puertas abiertas me espera.

Aún tengo tiempo.

Menos ahora, que estoy llegando tarde y Hikari ya me debe estar esperando. Tarde no, ¡tardísimo! Siempre me pasa lo mismo. Y es que soy de imbécil…

So close

_Fin. _

* * *

**Termino esta historia el 27 de Noviembre del 2011, después de empezarla un 5 de Diciembre de 2006... han pasado cinco años. Al final, ha muerto entre mis manos. En un lugar diferente al que lo empecé, pero con la misma canción... **

**Espero que os haya gustado, y siento el final tan rápido y precipitado. Sentía que si no, no la terminaría nunca. Solo queria ponerle el broche y la palabra fin al final. Quería despedirme. **

**Gracias a todos por haber estado. **

Atte. **Kyo***


End file.
